


ZoRa Highschool

by Zorume



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Exams, Français | French, Friendship, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorume/pseuds/Zorume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Term'3 est la classe la plus chargée du Lycée, avec ses 37 élèves. Pourtant, en plein milieu d'année, une nouvelle va faire son apparition dans cette classe ! Zara Sora va se retrouver coincée à côté de Zorro Roronoa, le plus mauvais élèves de la classe, et va apporter du changement à ses nouveaux amis. </p><p>Fiction finie (34 Chapitres).<br/>/!\ Certains chapitres contiennent des scènes de violence, viol, présence de langage adulte, drogue et alcool. Ces scènes sont en général non explicites mais sont déconseillées au plus jeunes /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour cher lecteur !  
> Tu t'apprêtes à lire la toute première fiction que j'ai finie. J'en suis plutôt fière, c'est la première après tout ! C'est une SchoolFic One Piece, avec intégration de mon OC et de nouveaux personnages. Comme c'est une SchoolFic et que j'avais un but bien précis, il y aura des Out Of Character, autant prévenir. Les couples présents dans cette fiction peuvent être complètement non-canon (même si techniquement, ils sont tous non-canon, il n'y a aucun couple officiel avec ces personnages), et ne vous plairont peut-être pas, mais c'est ma fiction, donc c'est moi qui choisi ! De plus, je signale de suite une erreur que j'ai fait et que je n'ai pas envie de corriger, à propos de Trafalgar Law. J'ai mis Trafalgar comme prénom et Law comme nom de famille, j'ai inversé par rapport au japonais, c'est une erreur de ma part, mais ça veut donc dire que dans la fiction, Law est bien appelé par son prénom, même si j'ai inversé.
> 
> J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires (au moins à la toute fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !), et bonne lecture !  
> Zorume.

**« Alors, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève ! »**  
Toute la classe resta stupéfaite devant la nouvelle du professeur de maths, M. Leroux.  
**« Mais on est à la moitié de l'année ! »**  
Les rumeurs partirent dans la classe. Et puis, pourquoi leur classe ? Ils étaient déjà 37 élèves, et remplissaient toutes les salles.  
**« Oui, je sais, mais elle a du déménager, alors elle va venir dans votre classe. Elle devrait arriver aujourd'hui d'ailleurs... »**  
C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte. Le professeur répondit et une jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus entra, dans son uniforme noir et blanc. Elle était assez grande et semblait assez intimidée malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait.  
**« Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Voici Zara Sora, votre nouvelle camarade ! »**  
**« Bonjour. »**  
La classe lui répondit et la dénommée Zara sourit. Un élève blond lui faisait déjà des signes devant le bureau du professeur. La nouvelle regarda la pièce à la recherche d'une place, mais Leroux la devança.  
**« Tu vas devoir te mettre au fond, à côté de Zorro. C'est pas une bonne place, désolé, mais il reste que ça. J'espère que le dormeur ne te contaminera pas au moins. Hein, Roronoa ?! »**  
Zorro releva la tête – car il dormait sur son bureau – et jeta un regard noir au professeur, avant de remarquer que Zara s'asseyait à sa table. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc, mais il reposa la tête sur  son sac sans même lui répondre. L'adolescente soupirait tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac. Leroux vint lui donner un carnet de correspondance, ainsi qu'une liste des manuels à acheter, et une liste des leçons déjà vues par lui-même et les autres professeurs. De suite, Zara sortit une plume bleue et marron, et écrivit ses informations sur son carnet de correspondance. Elle avait une écriture épaisse, ronde, attachée, petite et d'une jolie calligraphie. Puis elle arriva à la liste de professeurs. Elle inscrivit _« M.Leroux »_ comme professeur principal et professeur de maths, puis hésita. Elle ne se souvenait pas des autres professeurs. Zara jeta un œil vers son voisin, mais il dormait toujours. Elle mordit le bout de sa plume en hésitant, puis poussa le bras de Zorro doucement. Il releva la tête vers elle en grommelant.  
**« Désolée de te déranger, mais tu pourrais me passer ton carnet, s'il te plait ? Je connais pas les professeurs... »**  
Zorro acquiesça, à moitié somnolant, et chercha son carnet dans son sac à dos. Puis au bout d'un moment, il lui passa. Il était corné mais pas en si mauvais état que ça. Zara lui sourit pour le remercier, et il hocha la tête avant de se rendormir. Elle l'ouvrit à la page des professeurs et recopia.  
  
* * *  
  
**M.Leroux** – Professeur Principal  
  
**M.Leroux** – Mathematiques  
**Mlle.Domino** – Francais  
**M.Bunmei** – Histoire  
**M.Tairiku** – Geographie  
**Mlle.Emi** – Sciences  
**M.Ikaku** – Chimie  
**Mme.Fuminori** – Litterature  
**M.Matthews** – Anglais (Premiere Langue Obligatoire)  
**M.Kanemochi** – Italien ou Espagnol ou Allemand ou _Japonais_ (Seconde Langue Obligatoire)  
**Mme.Mulini** – _Italien_ ou Espagnol ou Japonais ou Chinois (Troisieme Langue Facultative)  
**Mlle.Keiko et M.Shiro** – Education Sportive  
  
* * *  
  
Puis elle ferma le carnet et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Le planning des cours. Si la page des professeurs était juste une feuille collée sur le carnet, le planning avait été recopié par Zorro. Il avait une écriture fine et en script. Facile et agréable à lire pour un garçon!  
  
  
  
Seulement certaines disciplines étaient colorées... Japonais et Education Sportive, ainsi que les temps libre, les options et la 3ème langue facultative. Mais Zorro n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'options, donc forcément, c'était du temps libre pour lui. Il en était de même pour elle. Elle avait hésité à prendre l'option Musique ou Arts mais cette année, elle voulait se concentrer sur ses matières principales. Elle avait donc les mêmes horaires que lui. Sauf pour la 3ème Langue. Elle avait pris Italien. C'était une belle langue et puis elle n'avait jamais aimé l'Allemand, l'Espagnol et le Chinois. Et puis, en plus, ce n'était pas plus difficile que le Français !  
Elle recopia avec attention le planning, en prenant son temps. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'apprêtait à rendre son carnet à Zorro, mais celui-ci dormait toujours. Elle hésita encore quelque secondes, puis feuilleta son carnet. Elle s'arrêta sur la page des mots et colles... Et fut assez impressionnée ! Zorro collectionnait les heures de colles et les mots comme quoi il dormait en cours, répondait aux professeurs, ou encore rendait des copies blanches. Elle compta le nombre de mots. Il en avait 16. Et il en était à la moitié de l'année. Zara déglutit et décida de fermer le carnet et de le lui rendre. Elle remarqua sur la page de couverture quelque chose d'intéressant. Il avait coché la case _« interne »_. Il était donc aussi inscrit à l'internat.  
Elle tapota la tête de Zorro avec le carnet et il le lui prit sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle soupira de nouveau et consulta sa montre argentée sur son poignet droit. Il était presque 9 heures. Elle allait rencontrer le professeur de Français, Mlle.Domino.  
Elle prit la liste des cours que M.Leroux lui avait donné, et la consulta afin de passer la fin de l'heure. Elle prit un feutre dans sa trousse et souligna les leçons qu'elle avait déjà vue dans son ancien lycée. Il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre en tout 6 leçons. Ça irait vite.  
La sonnerie retentit lorsqu'elle rangeait son carnet et ses fiches dans son sac. Zorro à côté d'elle se réveilla puis reposa la tête sur son sac. Tous les cours – sauf ceux de sport, sciences, chimie ainsi que les options – se déroulaient dans la même salle. La plupart des élèves restés à peu près silencieux jusque là en profitèrent pour parler avec les autres, se tournant vers leurs camarades, sans se soucier du professeur de maths qui écrivait encore la fin d'une équation au tableau. Zara remarqua alors les élèves les plus sérieux.  
Une fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et avec une frange tout devant. Elle copiait ce qu'écrivait le professeur avec attention et ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Sur le même rang, plus loin, une fille aux longs cheveux bleus mordait son crayon avec concentration. Même si elle n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre, elle faisait l'effort de recopier ce que disait le professeur. Une autre aux cheveux ondulés et anis regardait attentivement ce qu'écrivait M.Leroux. Ensuite, une autre fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés et qui semblait un peu nerveuse, copiait l'équation en se mordant la lèvre. 4 filles vraiment sérieuses ? Pas un seul garçon ? Quoique le blond qui lui avait fait des signes quand elle était entrée semblait encore copier l'équation, mais il papotait avec sa voisine aux cheveux oranges. Puis le professeur les salua puis sortir de la salle avec précipitation. Il semblait bien heureux de les laisser bavarder en attendant Mlle.Domino ! Zara sortit une feuille blanche et écrivit avec application « Cours de Français ». Puis elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Elle leva les yeux et vit devant elle une fille aux cheveux roses et un garçon aux cheveux noirs, l'air un peu drogué. C'étaient ses camarades de devant.  
**« Alors, la nouvelle ? »** le garçon lui adressa un sourire et regarda sa feuille. **« T'écris vachement bien !»**  
**« Ouais, t'as raison, ça c'est de l'écriture... C'est sûr que comparé, j'écris vraiment comme un mec !»**  
**« Hey !»**  
La fille aux cheveux roses rit alors que l'autre lui tape derrière la tête. Il soupire puis regarde Zara.  
**« Moi, c'est Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. Et elle c'est Bonney Jewerly. Toi c'est Zara Sora, hein ?»**  
Zara acquiesce en souriant. Zorro dort toujours à côté.  
**« Alors, dis-moi, que je te place dans le classement de la Term'3, c'est quoi ta moyenne générale ? »**  
**« Classement ? »**  
Elle interroge Trafalgar du regard. Celui-ci sourit et cherche une feuille dans sa pochette. Puis il la montre à Zara.  
**« Ça, c'est le classement par moyenne générale de la classe. La première, c'est Robin. C'est celle avec la frange juste devant le bureau du prof. Un vrai génie, elle est imbattable ! Elle devrait nous faire les cours, tiens ! Ensuite, c'est Sanji, cet enfoiré a 20 de moyenne en sport, pas étonnant ! C'est le blond qui est tout le temps avec les filles... »**  
Il pointe du doigt celui qui avait fait des signes à Zara. Celle-ci répète leurs noms afin de bien les assimiler.  
**« Ensuite, y'a Vivi, c'est celle avec les cheveux bleus. Ca doit être celle qui bosse le plus dans cette classe... Puis y'a... Moi ! »**  
Il plaque sa main contre son torse avec fierté et Bonney lui donne un coup de coude.  
**« Je suis le quatrième de la classe, mais va pas te dire que je travaille, hein ! A vrai dire... »**  
Il s'approche de Zara et baisse le ton.  
**« J'suis surtout un pro de la triche ! Et les profs ne m'ont jamais pris... »**  
Il se redresse un peu et reprend son ton normal.  
**« Mais bien sûr, faut dire que j'suis trop intelligent pour cette classe~ »**  
**« Pauvre égocentrique va ! Bon, moi je dis rien, je suis 7ème et je suis tout le temps à côté de lui... Tu comprend, les antisèches ça se refile pas à l'autre bout de la classe ! »**  
Trafalgar lui fait chut puis énonce les autres de la liste. Zara lit en même temps et essaie d'apprendre tous les prénoms par cœur.  
  
* * *  
  
1- Robin (18,9)  
2- Sanji (16,5)  
3- Vivi (15,9)  
4- Trafalgar (15,5)  
5- Mone (15,4)  
6- Nami (14,8)  
7- Bonney (14,3)  
8- Perona (14,2)  
9- Tashigi (13,9)  
10- Usopp (13,6)  
11- Akito (13,2)  
12- Nowako (12,8)  
13- Shuko (12,4)  
14- Luffy (12,0)  
…  
37- Zorro (5,6)  
  
* * *  
  
**« Et donc comme tu peux le voir, ton voisin est le dernier de la classe. Hein, Zorro ?»**  
**« Ferme là, Trafalgar. »**  
Il sourit alors que Zorro reste sur son sac à ne rien faire. Zara soupire et observe la classe. Elle avait retenu la plupart des prénoms. Puis tout le monde se tut, et Trafalgar rangea en vitesse sa feuille et se tourna vers son bureau, tout comme Bonney.  
Mlle.Domino était arrivée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mlle Domino était une femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés, qui lui cachaient l'oeil gauche. Elle était habillée avec un tailleur et une jupe droite unies d'un beige clair. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil noires qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Elle avait aussi des gants et de grandes bottes noires en permanence. C'était une femme stricte et qui parlait assez fort. Trafalgar lui apprit qu'avant, elle était militaire. Et que c'était bien resté.  
Pour bien commencer le cours, elle avait demandé à Zara ce qu'elle connaissait, plus quelques questions – assez bêtes à son goût – pour voir si elle était **« aussi stupide que ceux de cette classe de porcs !».**  
Ensuite, le cours de Français s'était passé sous le silence. Seuls les stylos et les feuilles avaient le droit de bruisser. Pourtant, à côté d'elle, Zorro dormait toujours sur son sac. Et la professeur ne disait rien. * Elle a sûrement gâchée sa salive plusieurs fois contre lui...* Mlle Domino tapa sur sa table en voyant Zara qui n'écrivait pas. Elle sursauta et se remit à écrire à toute vitesse. Elle sentait que le Français ne serait pas son cours préféré...  
  
* * *  
  
Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde rangea ses affaires dans son sac à vitesse grand V, et s'en alla sans même que Mlle.Domino puisse y faire quelque chose. C'était la récré ! Zara fit de même et sortit en courant afin de rester dans le « troupeau ». Elle traversa les longs et hauts couloirs du bâtiments, tandis que les autres classes sortaient de leurs salles. Puis elle poussa les portes et se retrouva dehors. Il faisait beau. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages de cotons et le soleil brillait de milles feux. Elle dut mettre sa main en visière pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis elle suivit Trafalgar et Bonney vers un grand arbre où d'autres se réunissaient déjà. Elle avait décidé de ne pas rester seule. Trafalgar, bienveillant, lui fit une place entre lui et Bonney.  
Elle reconnut vite Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Zorro et Luffy. Il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux courts parme, et un tatouage sur le bras droit, un mec aux cheveux noirs et aux tâches de rousseurs, qui jouait avec un briquet, ainsi qu'une grande fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et avec des boucles d'oreilles représentant des serpents.   
**« Alors, toi t'es Zara, hein ? »**  
C'était Luffy qui parlait. La concernée sourit, puis rougit en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Seul Zorro ne dédaignait pas la regarder. Autour d'elle, les questions fusaient.  
 **« D'où tu viens ? » « T'es intelligente ? C'est quoi ta moyenne ? » « Tu veux faire quoi comme métier ? » « T'es célibataire ? »**  
La nouvelle venue rougit en entendant la dernière question. Nami tapa celui qui jouait avec son briquet.  
 **« Fais pas attention à Ace, il demande ça à toutes les filles qu'il croise... En fait, c'est un gros loser. »**  
 **« N'importe quoi ! C'est pas moi le loser ici... »**  
Il sourit et donna un coup de coude à Zorro, qui était à côté de lui, appuyé sur l'arbre.  
 **« N'est-ce pas, Roronoa... »**  
Il lui envoya un regard noir et froid, sans rien dire. Ce qui suffit pourtant pour que Ace s'écarte un  peu d'un sourire gêné.  
 **« Oh, ça va ! Je rigolais ! Mais t'es quand même le seul à jamais avoir eu de petite amie ici... »**  
 **« A ce que je sache, tu t'es pris beaucoup de râteaux, et t'as jamais tenu plus de une semaine avec une fille. C'est largement pas mieux, Ace. »**  
Les filles rigolèrent. Zorro était apprécié malgré son apparence froide et solitaire. Zara se demanda quelles avaient pu être les petites amies des garçons. Elle remarqua alors que la grande avec les boucles d'oreilles serpents tenait la main à Luffy. Un couple.   
Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions. Trafalgar lui donnait un coup de coude.  
 **« Hey, j'vous signale qu'elle est nouvelle, vous pourriez vous présenter, bande de nases ! Heureusement que je suis là, moi... Elle connait déjà la moitié de la classe !! haha ! »**  
 **« Oh non... Trafalgar... Me dis pas que tu lui as montré le classement ? »**  
Nami soupira en le voyant acquiescer d'un large sourire. Puis elle fit un signe de la main à Zara.  
 **« Moi, c'est Nami. Et voici ma sœur, Nojiko. »**  
Nojiko lui sourit. Puis la grande se tourna vers elle et se grandit.  
 **« Hancock. Boa Hancock. Et lui, c'est Monkey D. Luffy, mon petit ami~ »**  
Luffy sourit et l'embrassa.   
**« Portgas D. Ace. Demi-frère de Luffy. Tout le monde m’appelle le Pyromane. »**  
Ace lui adressa un clin d'oeil assez explicite à son attention et Zara esquissa un sourire rapide.  
 **« Oh, tiens... Est-ce que Zorro s'est présenté ? Nooon... Pas eu besoin ! Leroux l'a fait à sa place !! Haha »**  
Ace se prit un coup dans l'épaule par le concerné., puis le tour reprit.   
**« Sanji Kuroaki. T'as pas répondu à la question d'Ace au fait : T'es célibataire ou pas ? Parce que sinon j'sui... »**  
Nami le tapa derrière le front, et il ne put terminer, mais Zara rit un peu nerveusement. Sanji semblait assez marrant et gentil.  
 **« Nami-chan !! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? On est plus ensemble à ce que je sache ! »**  
La rousse rougit puis lui tira une mèche de cheveux.  
 **« Je sais que nous sommes plus ensemble... Mais tu sais, je viens juste de te sauver la vie ! Parce que demander à une fille de sortir avec comme ça... Ça se fait pas ! »**  
Sanji se gratta la tête en souriant d'un air « et alors ? » et Nami croisa les bras. Puis ils parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien, du prochain contrôle d'histoire, puis d'une certaine fête chez Nami et Nojiko la semaine suivante, à laquelle il fallait une autorisation pour les internes. Puis vint une question. Zara était-elle interne ou externe ?  
 **« J'suis interne. Ma famille vit trop loin. Ils peuvent pas venir me chercher. »**  
 **« Et tu sais dans quelle chambre tu vas dormir ? »**  
Zara hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une petite clé. Elle la sortit et regarda quel nombre était inscrit dessus.  
 **« Chambre 117 »**  
Luffy et Zorro s'étouffèrent puis la regardèrent, choqués. Zorro, qui était le plus proche, lui prit la clé des mains, et se précipita pour regarder le chiffre.  
 **« Putain, c'est vraiment notre chambre ?! Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ? J'croyais que les chambres étaient pas mixtes ?! »**  
Luffy le rejoignit, nerveux.  
 **« On va pas dormir avec une fille, hein, Zorro ? »**  
 **« C'est... C'est... Heu... J'dors dans la même chambre que vous deux ? »**  
Ils levèrent les yeux vers Zara, qui rougissait un peu. Derrière eux, Nami, Nojiko, Sanji et Ace pouffaient, alors que Hancock voyait rouge.  
 **« Pas question ! J'vais aller botter le cul à ct'administration de cons, moi ! »**  
Zorro partit directement avec la clé, puis Luffy et Zara le suivirent en courant. Les autres les regardèrent partir en souriant.  
 **« Haha, pauvre Zara ! Si elle dort vraiment avec eux, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! »**  
 **« Pourquoi ils l'ont pas mise dans notre chambre à nous ? »**  
 **« Parce que y'a plus de lits de libre dans votre chambre, Sanji ! »**  
 **« Oh, mais c'est pas un problème... Jl'aurais laissée volontiers dormir avec moi. »**  
 **« Ace ! »**  
Les deux garçons se claquèrent la main en riant, tandis que Nami se lamentait sur l'imbécilité des garçons.  
  
* * *  
  
Zara et Luffy rattrapèrent Zorro lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant le bureau du proviseur. Il frappa fortement à la porte et on l'autorisa à entrer. Il laissa la porte ouverte, et les deux autres en profitèrent pour rentrer eux aussi. Il brandissait la clé au proviseur, une main appuyée sur le bureau.  
 **« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi elle dort dans notre chambre, elle ? »**  
Il la pointa du doigt tout en fixant le proviseur dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et soutenait la regard de l'adolescent.  
 **« Monsieur Roronoa. Cela faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu dans mon bureau. Vos professeurs ont abandonné l'idée de vous faire travailler... Quel tristesse. »**  
 **« Ça répond pas à ma question ! Pourquoi elle dort dans notre chambre ?! »**  
Il frappa la table du poing, et les deux autres lycéens sursautèrent. Ils se regardèrent, et Luffy haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était ainsi tout le temps. Zara déglutit et continua d'observer la scène, sans agir.  
 **« Vous n'êtes toujours pas bien poli, mon garçon. Vous pourriez y mettre un peu du votre, tout de même. »**  
 **« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Mlle Sora dort-elle dans notre chambre alors que cet établissement est censé de pas faire des chambres mixtes, monsieur le proviseur ? C'est mieux comme ça ?! Vous répondrez maintenant ? »**  
Le proviseur sourit et se leva. Zorro se redressa sans cesser de le fixer. Zara put voir son regard. Il était froid et coléreux. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du proviseur. Zorro semblait assez impulsif. Le proviseur traversa la salle en regardant le plafond. Le poing du lycéen se serra et il semblait se retenir de lui mettre un coup de poing.  
 **« Bien. Voyez-vous, Mlle Zara Sora est obligée de dormir dans votre chambre, car toutes les autres chambres sont occupées. Jusqu'aux dernières. L'établissement est limité. Nous n'attendions pas autant d'élèves internes. Après Mlle, il reste seulement une dernière place. C'est vous qui en hériterait encore une fois si un nouvel élève vient. Vous pensez bien que je n'aurais pas mis Mlle dans votre chambre si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Vous pouvez sortir, je suis occupé. Merci de bien vous occuper d'elle. Vous lui montrerez l'internat, n'est-ce pas, messieurs Roronoa et Monkey D. ? Bonne journée. »**  
Sur ce, il tint la porte et les invita à sortir. Zorro le regarda d'un air effaré et blessé, puis sortit en poussant Zara et Luffy. Ce dernier prit le poignet de l'adolescente et l'entraina dans les couloirs derrière Zorro. Celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et les attendit. Il lança la clà à Zara.  
 **« Tiens. Ce con est même pas capable de se bouger pour te trouver une chambre... C'est vraiment un lycée de glandeurs ici. »**  
Il rougit et se tourna.  
 **« Faut aller en cours, ça va sonner. »**  
Luffy et Zara se regardèrent, et hochèrent les épaules. Zorro était de mauvaise humeur. Ils le suivirent à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la salle d'anglais.  
  
* * *  
  
Zara se réinstalla à côté de Zorro pour le cours d'anglais. D'ailleurs, elle sentait que cette place lui serait attribuée. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Trafalgar et Bonney se trouvaient juste devant, et ils animaient bien le cours aux derniers rangs. A côté de Zara, sur trois tables voisines, Seigi, Yue et Karina riaient aux blagues de Trafalgar, ou alors jouaient au pendu. Et aux deux dernières tables du fond, Eustass et Junzô jouaient aux cartes et sortaient leurs portables. Le cours d'anglais était assez libre. M.Matthews s'occupait seulement des élèves aux premières tables, qui étaient les plus concentrés et figuraient dans le top du classement de Trafalgar. Mais Zara était bonne élève, et réussit à copier le cours tout en écoutant Trafalgar et Bonney parler. A ses côtés, Zorro dormait encore. Il ne levait presque jamais la tête. Zara aurait bien aimé qu'il lui parle un peu, qu'ils fassent connaissance, après tout, elle s'était intégrée à son groupe d'amis pour l'instant. Et elle comptait bien y rester. Mais son camarade de classe ne semblait pas vouloir la voir. Elle sentait que d'être dans la même chambre que lui ne serait pas de tout repos. Surtout vu comment il s'était énervé plus tôt. Elle soupira et nota les nouvelles lignes écrites à la craie blanche sur le tableau.   
  
* * *   
  
Le cours suivant était dirigé par M. Kanemochi. C'était le professeur de japonais. Dans la salle, les places se vidèrent. Plus de la moitié de la classe allait dans une autre salle pour les cours d'allemand, espagnol ou italien. Mais Zorro restait à sa place, tout comme Trafalgar et Bonney. Alors Zara décida qu'elle ne s'avancerait pas non plus. A sa grande surprise, Zorro leva la tête et bailla. Trafalgar se retourna et sourit.  
 **« Ça y'est ? Tu te réveilles pour le Japonais ?»**  
 **« Ferme-la. C'est le seul cours qui m'intéresse avec le sport... »**  
Zara avait vu juste. C'était bien pour ça que ces deux matières étaient écrites en couleurs sur son planning. Il sortit un cahier et une trousse et descendit son sac sur ses genoux. Zara le fixa, étonnée, puis baissa la tête vers sa feuille lorsqu'il lui jeta un œil. Elle rougit un peu. _* Mais pourquoi je rougis moi ? J'ai bien le droit de regarder ce qu'il fait après tout...*_ Elle se ressaisit et se recoiffa pour s'occuper les mains. Puis elle écrivit le titre de la leçon sur sa feuille après que le professeur, sympathique et chaleureux, lui ai posé quelques questions en japonais, auxquelles elle réussit à répondre assez facilement.  
Le cours de japonais passa vite. Zorro participait souvent et copiait son cours en annotant toujours des choses dans la marge. S'il dormait dans les autres cours, il devait bien se rattraper en japonais ! Il était concentré et actif. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il ne se souvenait plus d'un hiragana, il mordillait nerveusement son stylo et jetait un œil à la feuille de Zara. Et celle-ci faisait parfois de même mais beaucoup plus discrètement. Puis la sonnerie mit fin au cours. A présent, les élèves allaient manger. Zorro sortit assez rapidement et retrouva Luffy, tandis que Trafalgar et Bonney attendaient Zara. Celle-ci les remercia d'un sourire.  
 **« Tu préfères manger au lycée ou sortir ? Y'a des super pizzeria et d'autres fast-food dans le coin. Largement meilleur qu'ici. »**  
 **« Vous mangez où vous ? »**  
 **« Souvent dehors. Là on y va tous ensemble, le petit groupe de tal'heure. Viens avec nous. Tu gouteras à la banalité du lycée quand il fera mauvais, hihi. »**  
Elle sourit et suivit les deux autres dehors. Il faisait toujours aussi bon et beau dehors. Ils se rassemblèrent au même arbre que lors de la récré, puis partirent en dehors des grilles du lycée, dans le centre-ville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est important ;)  
> Bonne continuation, il vous reste encore 32 chapitres ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Le groupe mangea à la pizzeria du coin. De nouveau, les question pour Zara fusèrent. Surtout venant de Sanji, Ace, Trafalgar et Bonney. Les autres écoutaient attentivement, sauf Zorro, évidemment. C'était le seul à ne pas s'intéresser à elle. Il ne la regardait presque pas, et mangeait en jouant avec son portable.

**« Alors, dis-moi, tu m'as toujours pas donné ta moyenne, miss. »**

Zara souria et se gratta la tête.

**« Ma moyenne ? Oh mais t'es sûr ? Je viens pas du même lycée, elle va sûrement changer après tout ! »**

**« On s'en fiche, je fais un nouveau classement chaque trimestre pour voir s'il y a des changements. Ça fera ton premier trimestre, héhé. »**

**« Ben... Si tu insistes... »**

Elle souffle et le regarde pendant qu'il sort sa feuille et un stylo plume. Un joli stylo noir et blanc avec des motifs bizarre dessus. Zara remarqua alors que Trafalgar était tatoué aux bras. Les mêmes motifs que le stylo. Mais il la regardait dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse alors la lycéenne s'empressa de répondre.

**« J'avais 16,9 de moyenne. »**

Tous faillirent s'étouffer ou la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Très vite, Sanji lui sourit, et sembla tomber dans les pommes.

**« Elle me dépasse ! Waaah, elle est aussi canon qu'intelligente ! »**

**« Eh beh... 2 nd de la classe... C'est pas mal du tout... Raah, j'vais devoir tout changer ! »**

**« Fais-y pour le 2 nd trimestre, abruti... Ta feuille est déjà pleine à craquer ! »**

Trafalgar sourit à Bonney et sors une autre feuille où il inscrit les numéros. Il inscrit d'office Robin à la première place et Zorro en dernière place.

**« T'as toujours pas décidé de travailler, hein, le redoublant ? J'te change pas dans le classement ? »**

**« Nan, vas-y, laisse moi à ma place... »**

Zara fut surprise, car Zorro lança un sourire cynique à Trafalgar, tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Cela faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient, mais pourtant, elle avait déjà vu tous les autres sourire... Pas lui, jusqu'à maintenant. Zara rougit un peu et détourna le regard vers Trafalgar en souriant. Ils parlèrent encore un moment avant de retourner au lycée pour les prochains cours. Deux heures d'histoire et deux heures de sciences. L'après-midi promettait d'être lourde !

Zara fit donc la connaissance de M. Bunmei, sympathique mais qui sait absolument se faire respecter et n'aime pas les glandeurs, comme Zorro, par exemple. Puis Mlle. Emi, stricte et très minutieuse, mais elle enseignait assez bien. Après ces quatre heures assez éprouvantes, ce fut enfin la fin des cours pour ce Lundi. Zara sortit derrière Trafalgar et Bonney, comme pour la matinée, et ils lui montrèrent l'internat. D'un côté les garçons, de l'autre les filles. Chaque chambre possédait une douche, et au centre du bâtiment se trouvait un local avec plusieurs douches, des toilettes et des lavabos. Bonney les abandonna pour aller dans sa chambre se changer pour le soir, et Trafalgar accompagna Zara jusqu'à sa chambre, là où Zorro et Luffy étaient déjà. Zara remercia chaleureusement le brun pour l'avoir aidée, puis entra dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta de suite. C'était un vrai bazar ! Enfin, surtout d'un côté à vrai dire. A sa droite, deux lits superposés. En bas, pleins de fringues, d'objets, et en haut, deux valises et pleins d'autres choses. De l'autre, à gauche, par contre, ça allait encore. C'était un peu en bazar, mais on n'y voyait encore quelque chose. Zara vit passer un coussin devant ses yeux et se tourna vers sa droite. C'était Luffy. Il était accroché à son lit et se balançait en riant, comme un enfant. Zara déglutit et se dit qu'en fait, elle était sûrement tombée sur la pire chambre de tout l'internat. Entre Zorro qui l'ignorait presque et ne lui parlait pas, et Luffy qui semblait aussi bordélique que gamin, la nouvelle recrue aurait du pain sur la planche.

**« Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu dors dans notre chambre ! Prend le lit au dessus de Zorro, le mien est à moitié pété. »**

Zara acquiesça et se dit que c'était sûrement Luffy qui l'avait cassé. Vu comme il se balançait sur son lit, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Elle prit sa valise et l'installa près d'une table en dessous de la fenêtre. Luffy faisait un sacré boucan. Tellement de boucan que Zara se rendit compte que la douche était allumée seulement quand l'adolescent s'arrêta une seconde de crier pour tomber. Zorro devait se doucher. Elle rougit et sortit des affaires plus décontractées à se mettre lorsqu'elle aurait elle aussi prit une douche. Un débardeur noir, un pantacourt chocolat aux coutures bleues, et enfin des sandales bleues. Et elle lança sur le lit un bracelet qu'elle aimait beaucoup, bleu et argent, fait de petits coquillages et de ficelles. Luffy la regarda bizarrement. Il était pendu la tête en bas au lit du haut. Puis il s'appuya sur ses bras pour descendre sur son lit.

**« Oi ! Zorro, pique pas toute l'eau ! Et puis on doit se dépêcher si on veut manger vite ! »**

**« Ça va ! J'ai terminé ! Tu penses qu'à bouffer toi, espèce de ventre sur patte ! »**

Luffy rit puis se tourna vers Zara.

**« Tu veux prendre une douche ? »**

**« Oui, j'aimerais bien... »**

**« Okey, alors vas-y vite, le repas commence dans vingt minutes ! »**

Zara sourit et attendit que Zorro sorte de la petite salle. Il était en bermuda noir, une serviette sur la tête en train de se sécher les cheveux. Lorsqu'il vit Zara, il sursauta et la regarda, étonné.

**« Qu'est-ce que ! Ah merde, j'avais oublié... Foutus cons qui savent même pas tenir leurs engagements... »**

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder plus longtemps et prit un t-shirt sur son lit. Un t-shirt noir avec un design assez rock devant, en vert. Zara s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et fila dans la douche.

 

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jolie adolescente était séchée, et habillée. Un peu de maquillage, une queue de cheval, et hop, elle était prête à aller manger. Les deux autres aussi. Luffy n'avait pas pris de douche, il voulait trop manger. Il s'était juste changé pour mettre un débardeur rouge assez long et qui laissait voir ses pectoraux. Il était pas mal musclé. Mais Zorro l'était bien plus à vrai dire. Ils rejoignirent le self ensemble. Finalement, Luffy lui parlait bien. Mais toujours pas Zorro. Il rejoignait de temps en temps la conversation, mais pas plus. Il était assez distant.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du self. Il n'était pas tout à fait l'heure, et déjà une bonne dizaine de lycéens papotaient devant. Zara sourit lorsqu'elle trouva du regard Trafalgar et Bonney, qui lui firent signe de venir. Elle se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Les deux autres le lui rendirent.

**« Tu devrais pas sourire autant, tu sais ! Pas en allant manger un repas aussi basique ! »**

**« Ouais, j'avoue, ton joli sourire va s'effacer, miss ! »**

Zara rougit un peu en entendant Trafalgar dire 'joli' et 'miss'. Puis elle se gratta le bras et regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait plusieurs personnes de sa classe, ainsi que d'autres plus vieux, et d'autres plus jeunes. Elle reconnut entre autres Sanji, Ace, Hancock, Robin, Eustass, et encore quelques autres de sa classe. Il y avait pas mal d'internes !

Puis l'heure du repas sonna, et la porte s'ouvrit. Zara fut emportée par la foule qui entrait précipitamment. Mais Trafalgar lui avait pris le bras, et ainsi elle ne s'était pas perdue. Bonney était déjà assise à une grande table, provoquant des soupirs et des soufflements aux alentours. Et la fille aux cheveux roses leur tirait la langue en guise de réponse. Zara devina que c'était la table la plus convoitée, et que chaque soir on se battait pour l'avoir. Trafalgar invita Zara à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était à l’extrémité gauche, en face de Bonney. Très vite, Zorro, Luffy, Hancock, Sanji et Ace s'installèrent. Il restait deux places, qui furent comblées par deux filles plus jeunes, et qui semblaient gênées d'être entourées de tel phénomènes que ceux de la Term'3. Sanji était en face, et Ace à sa droite. Aussi bien entourée, elle allait être embêtée tout le repas.

En effet, très vite, Ace la dragua, et Sanji renchérit, jaloux. La nouvelle dû rester calme et se caler un peu plus vers Trafalgar pour pouvoir manger à peu près tranquillement. Surtout que Luffy, de l'autre côté d'Ace, mangeait n'importe comment, et comme quatre.

Zorro était entre Sanji et Hancock. Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire tant que ça. Surtout la grande brune. Elle était plus grande que lui, c'était assez bizarre.

En effet, le repas n'avait pas vraiment de goût. Elle se força quand même à en manger le plus possible, histoire de ne pas avoir de petit creux dans la nuit. Ace et Sanji n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions débiles – celle de sa taille se soutien-gorge revenant souvent – donc elle essaya de se concentrer sur Trafalgar et Bonney, qui parlaient à vois basse. Ils complotaient pour le prochain contrôle de sciences qui aurait lieu Jeudi. Zara ne savait pas si elle le ferait, vu qu'elle venait d'arriver. Mais elle avait déjà eu ce cours, en début d'année. Si elle demandait au professeur, peut-être que ça pourrait être sa première note. Mlle. Emi. Zara espéra qu'elle était sympa. C'est ce qu'elle demanda à Ace et Sanji, qui sourirent aux anges.

**« C'est une vrai bombe, c'te prof ! »**

**« Ouais ! Et en plus elle met que des jupes~ »**

Zara se retint de les taper et se tourna vers Zorro.

**« Elle est sympa, Mlle. Emi ? »**

Il haussa les épaules. Sanji et Ace parlaient à présent sur la professeur de sciences. Des vrais pervers ces deux là !

**« Ouais... Elle est sympa avec qui elle veut. Elle arrête pas d'engueuler Nami et Vivi alors qu'elles font pas grand chose comparé aux mecs du fond... »**

Zara soupira. En espérant qu'elle ne serait pas dans la liste noire de cette professeur ! Ace et Sanji commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ils revinrent sur elle avec leurs questions débiles et elle vit rouge. Elle crispa ses mains sur la table, puis finalement, son bras droit se redressa et son poing atterrit dans la mâchoire d'Ace. Toute la table se tut. Zara pinça la joue d'Ace et la secoua.

**« Écoutez tous les deux ! Vous me tapez sur le système avec vos questions, alors vous aller arrêter immédiatement où je vous en colle une, clair ?! »**

Elle lâcha le brun et soupira en se remettant à manger. Les deux garçons semblaient totalement perdus et abattus. A sa gauche, Trafalgar et Bonney regardaient Zara d'un air surpris. Cette dernière leva la tête vers eux.

**« Quoi ? »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tout comme les autres de la table, et même ceux de la table derrière. Sanji et Ace étaient montrés du doigt. Zara sourit à son tour. A priori, ce n'était pas bien souvent que ces deux là étaient remis à leur place.

**« KANPAÏ POUR ZARA ! »**

Bonney leva son verre d'eau, en renversant la moitié sur la table au passage. Trafalgar fit de même, comme les autres de la table. L'adolescente rougit et regarda le reste de la salle. Presque tout le monde levait son verre ! Les surveillants s'empressèrent de crier pour faire arrêter le chahut. Sanji et Ace levèrent un peu leurs verres, dépités, et le reposèrent.

**« Et merde... Ça va encore tomber sur notre gueule en plus... »**

Puis tout le monde cria Kampaï et tapant son verre avec celui du voisin. Zara se protégea la tête quand l'eau déborda des verres. C'était un vrai bazar ce self ! Le verre de Luffy s'était cassé en le tapant trop fort contre celui de Zorro et d'Hancock, et les deux l'engueulaient. Trafalgar et Bonney riaient à gorge déployée, et les deux garçons faisaient toujours des mines dépitées.

La nouvelle recrue se sentait assez gênée d'être à l'origine de ce kampaï collectif, et de tout ce bruit. Les autres élèves en avaient profité pour se lever et faire le bazar. Parmis eux, Zara reconnut Eustass et Junzô. C'étaient les fouteurs de bazar de la classe, elle en était certaine.

 

* * *

 

Après un repas encore bien animé et des représailles des surveillants, tous allèrent à l'internat. Il était 19h40 quand Zara, Zorro et Luffy rejoignirent la chambre 117. Les deux garçons sautèrent dans leurs lits respectifs en enlevant leurs chaussures. Zorro sortit son portable et le consulta, tandis que Luffy jouait avec le lit supérieur. Zara, elle, alla regarder son emplois du temps et ranger les livres et cahiers correspondants dans son sac. Français, Chimie, Littérature, Anglais. Elle avait une heure de libre l'après-midi. Derrière elle, les deux garçons se balançaient des coussins en s'accusant mutuellement de choses débiles. Zara ferma son sac et prit un short et un t-shirt large, long et doux, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, lavage de dents, démaquillage, et pyjama. La voilà prête pour dormir – si les deux garçons ne faisaient pas trop de bruit. Zara sortit de la salle de bain et se prit un coussin par la tête. Éreintée, elle prit le coussin et le renvoya avec force sur Luffy, qui fut renversé sur son lit.

**« Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu vas casser quelque chose ! »**

**« C'est déjà fait ! »**

Il souriait, en montrant la fenêtre. C'est alors que Zara s'aperçut qu'elle avait été réparée... plusieurs fois. Elle déglutit et soupira avant de monter sur le lit au dessus de Zorro. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couette, les pieds dans le vide, et serra son coussin. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir. Seulement, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas prêts d'éteindre la lumière, d'aller sous leurs couettes, et enfin se taire. Après un bon quart d'heure cependant, Zara finit par s'endormir dans le bruit ambiant. Et c'est seulement lorsqu'un surveillant vint tout éteindre, une bonne heure plus tard, que Zorro et Luffy firent de même.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un 3ème chapitre de fini ! Un vrai bazar ce lycée, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, puis direction le chapitre suivant !


	4. Chapter 4

Mardi matin, et le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Zara se réveilla. Il était 6 heures. L'adolescente se redressa péniblement après cette nuit assez mouvementée. Luffy s'était levé en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes et s'était entravé dans quelque chose, puis s'était étalé par terre dans un gros boucan. Zara s'était réveillée en sursaut tandis que Zorro lui avait jeté un coussin par la tête. Et après, elle avait mis du temps à se rendormir. Et finalement, la voilà levée en première, épuisée. Elle se leva et descendit du lit en hauteur, puis prit des affaire dans son sac et alla dans la salle de bain. Les garçons, eux, dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Même le réveil ne les avait pas dérangés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Zara était déjà presque prête, et les deux garçons ne faisaient seulement que se lever.

Elle enfila sa jupe plissée noire, avec des collants sombre et sa chemise blanche. Puis elle enfila ses baskets et alla se maquiller, alors que les deux autres en étaient encore loin. Mais l'habitude avait dû les user, car lorsque Zara prit son sac pour aller au self, Zorro était habillé et Luffy essayait de remettre ses boutons de chemise dans l'ordre. Elle soupira en le voyant faire puis sortit dans le couloir, et vit Sanji, Ace, Trafalgar, et Nowako sortir d'une chambre plus loin. Elle les appela et courut dans leur direction. Nowako partit devant rejoindre les filles avec qui il traine. Ace commença à embêter Zara alors Trafalgar passa entre eux deux discrètement et marcha sur le pied du brun pour l'arrêter un peu. Sanji pouffa derrière lui puis leur passa devant en montrant un paquet de cigarette.

**« Bon, _les filles_ , moi j'vais fumer ma clope~ On se retrouve au self, gardez-moi une place les empaffés ! »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça, m'sieur j'me la pète, va fumer et reviens pas surtout ! »**

Trafalgar sourit et murmura que la prochaine fois que Sanji le traite de fille, il l'enverrait par dessus la fenêtre pour fumer sa clope. Zara et Ace rirent puis Luffy et Zorro arrivèrent vers eux. Le premier était toujours de super bonne humeur, mais réclamait à manger, tandis que le deuxième dormait encore à moitié et baillait. Tous les cinq avancèrent et retrouvèrent les filles qui attendaient devant les escaliers menant au self. Puis ils descendirent en papotant, et arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle. Toutes les tables sont presque déjà prises, mais lorsque Trafalgar, Bonney et Hancock arrivent devant la plus grande table, où cinq personnes sont assises, ils avalèrent une dernière bouchée et s'en allèrent. Zara vit que c'étaient des Secondes... Et à priori les Terminales sont rois dans ce lycée.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent, tranquillement, avant leur première heure de cours. Ils allaient retrouver Mlle Domino. Zara n'était pas bien enchantée, vu comment cette professeur était stricte !

 

* * *

 

Une heure plus tard, les Term'3 étaient assis dans leur classe, attendant l'arrivée de la professeur de français. Tous assis aux même places que la veille, Zara comprit vite que personne n'en changerait. Tout le monde avait sa place attribuée. L'adolescente papotait avec Trafalgar et Bonney, qui lui expliquaient que Mlle Domino adorait faire des contrôles surprises de temps en temps, et qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ça tombe aujourd'hui, à part si elle prenait en compte l'arrivée de Zara... Mais celle-ci en doutait énormément. La professeur ne semblait pas être une femme à faire des compromis. Elle ne déplacerait pas un contrôle surprise juste pour Zara.

Justement, la professeur fit irruption dans la salle, qui devint soudainement silencieuse. Tout le monde se tournait vers le tableau, et prenait son stylo en main. Seuls Zorro, – qui dormait déjà – Eustass et Junzô ne s’intéressaient pas à la professeur.

A peine quelques minutes passées, et Mlle Domino criait sur Vivi qui s'était trompée entre deux définitions très proches. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus se faisait toute petite et autour d'elle, Sanji et Nami regardaient leurs feuilles, apeurés. C'était vraiment la peste des professeurs celle-là ! Zara ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méprisant à Mlle Domino. Elle crut qu'elle l'avait remarqué, et s'attendait à des représailles, mais heureusement, elle continua son cours sans venir vers elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Zara se sentait déjà partie ailleurs. Son cours était aussi ennuyant que tendu. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre. Tout était si silencieux à part la voix forte de la professeur ! Au bout d'un moment, Zara se surpris à avoir les yeux à moitié fermés, et la tête soutenue d'un bras. Un peu plus et elle irait s'endormir !

La sonnerie retentit, et Zara se souvint qu'elle avait deux heures de français, et non une seule. Le bruit avait réveillé la plupart des élèves qui s'égaraient. La professeur sourit et alla chercher des feuilles sur sa table. Trafalgar et Bonney soufflèrent. Un contrôle surprise ?

**« Bien ! Vous avez une demi-heure, contrôle surprise ! Ceux qui auront en dessous de 10 auront le droit à une heure supplémentaire de français un samedi après-midi. »**

Sur ce, elle distribua les feuilles et les élèves commencèrent à stresser et écrire nerveusement sur la feuille. Quand Mlle Domino arriva vers Zara et Zorro, elle s'arrêta et inspira une grande bouffé d'air.

**« RORONOA ! Debout ! Vous irez en colle si vous n'avait pas au moins 5. Et deux heures de colles ! »**

Zorro avait sursauté et n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le professeur. Il reposa la tête sur son sac et tendit la main. Mlle Domino soupira et lui donna une feuille, tout comme à Zara.

**« Je vais être indulgente cette fois-ci, Mlle Sora. Si vous avez en dessous de 13 vous viendrez une heure le samedi après-midi. Mais c'est seulement cette fois. Parce que ce n'est que votre troisième heure de français. »**

Zara hocha la tête, heureuse que la professeur lui accorde tout de même une chance. Zorro mis son sac sur ses genoux et sortir sa trousse. Il inscrivit son nom et regarda la feuille, le regard vague. Zara fit de même, plus concentrée, et regarda les questions. Il y en avait 10.

Et certaines semblaient bien compliquées ! Seulement une demi-heure pour tout ça ? Zara eut peur d'être juste niveau temps. Elle répondit à la première question avec application. Elle s'aperçut que Zorro n'avait toujours rien écrit et regardait sa feuille avec espoir. Elle n'était pas adepte du copiage, mais bon... Elle essaya de se tourner un peu pour que Zorro puisse mieux lire sa feuille, sans éveiller les soupçons du professeur, qui passait dans les rangs et inspectait du regard tout et n'importe quoi. Sur l'autre table, Eustass jouait avec son stylo. Il avait écrit une phrases ou deux à chaque question et ne s'était pas plus embêté.

Au final, Zara réussit à tout répondre au bout des trente minutes accordées. Zorro avait copiait pour quelques questions seulement. S'il avait répondu à tout, la professeur aurait deviné de suite qu'il avait copié sur sa voisine. Celle-ci regarda s'il avait recopié bêtement ou s'il avait changé des choses, et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'au final, il avait vraiment changé ses phrases. Même si c'était le dernier de la classe, Zara comprenait qu'il était tout de même très intelligent quand il le voulait. Devant elle, Trafalgar et Bonney recopiaient des antisèches. Ils étaient sacrément discrets, et le professeur n'y voyait que du feu. Puis la voix de Mlle Domino retentit.

**« Les trente minutes sont passées ! Posez vos stylos et faites passer vos copies en haut de colonnes. Dépêchez vous ! »**

Zara donna sa copie à Trafalgar, tout comme Zorro, et il les fit passer encore devant, jusqu'à la table de Robin, qui les rangea correctement avant de les donner au professeur, qui sourit. Robin était évidemment la chouchoute de Mlle Domino, vu son intelligence et sa discrétion. Elle prit ensuite d'un geste violent les copies des mains de Vivi et retourna à son bureau pour les ranger. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours. Zara ne vit pas son voisin se pencher un peu vers elle.

 **« Merci. »** chuchota t-il.

L'adolescente tourna le regard vers lui, rougissant. Il s'était déjà rendormi sur son sac. Elle était heureuse qu'il la remercie. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? C'est elle qui avait accepté de l'aider, après tout.

Le restant du cours de français parut aussi long que la première heure. Devant elle, Trafalgar jouait sur son portable. Il était vraiment doué. Mlle Domino semblait ne rien voir. Bonney, elle, écrivait et dessinait sur une autre feuille, cachée sous son cours. Zara hésita à faire de même pour passer le temps, mais elle n'écouterait plus le cours. Elle voulait tout de même avoir de bonne notes, malgré l'attitude du professeur.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et tout le monde s'en alla, pressé de se dégourdir les jambes.

 

* * *

 

Après la récré, les élèves de la Term'3 allèrent dans une autre salle. Les cours de chimie et de sciences se passaient en labo. Zara s'assit de nouveau aux côtés de Zorro, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une table de trois. Elle était donc en trinôme avec Zorro et Luffy. Elle sentait déjà les bêtises venir avec ce dernier... Manipulait-il les tubes comme ses affaires, dans son lit ? Elle espérait grandement que non, car sinon il menait à la catastrophe !

M.Ikaku était un homme sympathique mais sérieux. Zara sentait qu'elle apprendrait bien avec lui. Il expliqua le but de ce cours et quand les élèves posait des questions, jamais il ne s'énervait et expliquait avec douceur. Zara admira rapidement sa patience avec les élèves les plus perturbateurs tels que Eustass et sa clique, ou Luffy et Tashigi, qui étaient maladroits.

Quand il eut terminé ses explications, il vint voir la nouvelle élève et se pencha vers elle.

**« Tu es donc la petite dernière de cette classe. Bienvenue dans notre lycée, Zara Sora. Tu m'as l'air bien prometteuse. Tu as des questions sur ce que je viens d'expliquer ou tu as tout compris ? »**

**« Oui, j'ai tout compris, merci monsieur. »**

Il sourit et jeta un œil à ses voisins.

**« Ah, au fait, je te souhaite bonne chance, ces deux là ne sont pas des chimistes nés... Fais attention que Luffy ne te renverse pas un tube dessus... »**

Il soupira avant de retourner à son bureau. Zara déglutit et regarda Luffy en coin. Celui-ci semblait un peu gêné que le professeur lui ai di ça, mais au final il sourit.

Zara écrivit le protocole de l'expérience sur une feuille, puis la fit voir aux deux autres, qui semblaient ne comprendre qu'à moitié.

**« Vous êtes nuls en chimie, c'est ça ? »**

**« Exact,** répondit Zorro. **J'ai jamais compris quelque chose à ce pourquoi on fait ça... »**

Elle grogna puis fit les schémas et les passa aux deux autres pour qu'ils puissent recopier. Luffy avait une écriture typique des garçons... Assez illisible. Et puis il arriva très vite à mettre de l'encre sur sa feuille. Au moins, celle de Zorro était impeccable. C'est bien la seule chose qui rassura l'adolescente.

Elle se leva ensuite pour faire l'expérience. Elle passa vers le lavabo et lu son protocole avant de commencer à prendre tel élément en telle dose, et à le mettre dans un tube. Zorro regardait ce qu'elle faisait tandis que Luffy continuait de faire ses schémas – horribles – en tirant la langue.

Zara s'attacha les cheveux en chignon lorsque ses mèches commencèrent à l'embêter. Puis elle continua l'expérience. Lorsqu'elle eut besoin d'aide, elle demanda à Zorro de venir l'aider. Elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Luffy pour ce genre de choses.

A la fin de la séance, le trinôme de Zara avait réussit son expérience, tout comme Robin-Vivi-Nami, Mone-Koma-Shino et Nijiko-Emi-Zuko. Les autres n'avaient pas le résultat attendu. Et le groupe d'Eustass avait totalement tout raté.

Quand tout le monde eut rangé sa paillasse, le professeur passa vers chaque groupe et lut les protocoles et les schémas. Puis il notait quelque chose sur la feuille avant d'aller vers un autre groupe. Lorsqu'il arriva vers le groupe de Zara, il sourit en voyant la paillasse. Elle se demanda bien pourquoi il souriait, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle n'y trouvait rien d'anormal.

Il prit les feuilles de Zara et les lut. Puis il nota quelque chose avec son stylo rouge et prit les feuilles de Zorro et Luffy pour faire de même.

**« C'est assez agréable de voir cette table rangée. Je pense que le fait que tu sois avec ces deux-là ne peut que les aider au final ! »**

Zara rougit et regarda sa feuille.

_« Le résultat attendu à la fin de l'expérience est atteint. La pratique est très correcte et il n'y a eu aucun problème. La paillasse est rangée et le protocole ainsi que les schémas sont correctement rédigés. 10/10. »_

_10/10_. Zara fut surprise. C'était ça. Il notait les TP sur 10. L'adolescente fut très heureuse de voir sa note. Au moins, le professeur la prenait pour une bonne élève, et c'était tant mieux. Elle regarda Zorro. Il semblait aussi impressionné qu'elle. Mais il n'avait pas la même note qu'elle. 9/10. C'était déjà pas mal. Il n'avait pas non plus exactement le même commentaire.

_« Le résultat attendu à la fin de la séance est atteint. Pratique correcte mais un peu plus d'implication sont désirés. La paillasse est rangée. Les protocole et schémas sont correctement rédigés. 9/10 »_

Zara releva la tête quand Luffy leva le poing en l'air. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

**« Wouhou ! C'est la première fois que j'ai la moyenne en chimie ! J'ai 6/10 !! J'ai 6 !! »**

Zara se mit à rire, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Même le professeur sourit. Il notait le dernier groupe. Quand il eut terminé, il repassa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard.

**« Eh bien, monsieur Monkey D., maintenant, il va falloir faire des efforts pour être moins maladroit, et peut-être que Mademoiselle Sora vous laissera manipuler. »**

Zara rougit de nouveau et baissa le regard. C'est vrai que si Luffy n'avait pas la même note qu'eux, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé toucher à l'expérience. Mais Luffy n'avait pas pris cette remarque à mal. Au contraire, il tendit la main vers Zara en souriant.

**« Merci ! »**

Elle sourit puis lui tapa la main. Zara était plutôt heureuse qu'il la remercie, pourtant elle n'avait pas fait grand chose. En fait, il avait juste recopié le protocole et les schémas qu'elle avait fait, et a eu la même note sur le résultat de l'expérience. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur du brun. Zorro semblait plutôt fier d'avoir une note pareille. Il lui adressa un rapide regard, chaleureux et respectueux, puis rangea ses affaires. L'adolescente déglutit et se détourna. Pourquoi rougissait-elle encore ? Il n'avait rien dit après tout. Elle rangea ses affaires soigneusement à son tour et le professeur leur expliqua qu'il ne donnerait pas de devoirs cette fois-ci, et que la prochaine fois ils continueraient le cours. Puis il les laissa sortir avec un **« Au prochain cours ! »** chaleureux.

Luffy se précipita vers la sortie, talonné par Zorro. L'adolescente prit son temps et rejoignit Trafalgar et Bonney, qui avaient eu 6,5/10 chacun. Ils félicitèrent Zara pour sa superbe première note de chimie, et lui expliquèrent que M.Ikaku additionnait les notes de deux TP pour faire une note sur 20. Et comme il était généreux, il donnait une note de participation sur 20, mais seuls les points au dessus de la moyenne comptaient. Ce professeur était vraiment sympathique.

Ils allèrent dehors pour manger, une nouvelle fois. Zara se retrouva en face de Zorro et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard quand il la regardait. Elle l'aimait bien pourtant, elle avait appris en très peu de temps que c'était un mec sympa et intelligent malgré les apparences.

Pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment entre eux...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
> En route pour le chapitre suivant ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Après le repas, les élèves de la Term'3 retrouvèrent M. Matthews pour une heure d'anglais. Zara remarqua vite que Robin excellait dans toutes les matières, et que Nijiko, Karina, Chôko, Trafalgar et Zuko étaient la tête de classe pour l'anglais. Eustass participait un peu mais le professeur devait souvent le reprendre et lui dire de s'asseoir correctement. Zara participa activement. Elle avait une très bonne compréhension de l'anglais, mais le parler était un peu plus difficile pour elle. Cependant, elle réussit à tenir la conversation sur un texte avec le professeur, qui la félicita. Elle rougit lorsque Trafalgar et Bonney se retournèrent pour faire de même, et détourna le regard vers Zorro. Il était toujours couché sur son sac.   
Mais pourquoi donc allait-il au lycée si ce n'était que pour dormir ? Ou seulement pour le Japonais et le sport ? Il allait rater son BAC en faisant ça...  
L'adolescente détourna le regard du dormeur et se reconcentra sur le cours d'anglais, qui passa assez rapidement – surtout comparé aux deux heures de français !  
  
Ensuite, il y eut une heure de libre pour la Term'3. Le petit groupe entraina Zara en dehors du lycée. Ils allèrent à un parc, situé à 5 minutes de marche. C'était une grande étendue d'herbe entourée d'arbres. Il y avait sur un côté un skate parc et de l'autre des balançoires et un toboggan. C'est là-bas que le groupe se dirigea. Bonney courut et prit le toboggan à contre-sens pour s'asseoir tout en haut.   
**« Allez les gars ! Limaces !! »**  
 **« Toi, je sens que tu vas faire du tour de toboggan... »**  
Ace acquiesça à la remarque de Trafalgar et ils allèrent chacun d'un côté du trône de Bonney.  
 **« Hey ! Allez vous-en ! C'est MA place ! Dégage le Pyromane ! »**  
Mais Bonney n'eut pas le temps de bouger, Trafalgar monta quelques échelons et poussa Bonney. Et Ace arriva de l'autre côté et lui prend le bras, la faisant tourner. Elle se retrouva à l'envers en haut du toboggan, qui était plutôt grand. Ace lâcha Bonney et elle dévala tout le long en hurlant. Puis elle atterrit dans l'herbe la tête première. Zara commença à faire un pas pour aller l'aider mais son amie se redressa et fit un fuck aux deux garçons.  
 **« Allez vous faire voir bande d'écervelés ! »**  
Trafalgar tendit la main vers Ace, qui la tapa, et ils sourièrent. Le dernier monta en haut du toboggan et sortit un briquet, tandis que Trafalgar descend et alla s'asseoir sur une énorme balançoire où l'on peut s'asseoir à plusieurs. Elle était ronde.  
 **« Hey, Zara, viens t'asseoir là, c'est le meilleur de tout le parc. »**  
La concernée sourit et rejoingnit Trafalgar. Elle se mit à ses côtés, contre une des chaines qui soutiennent la balançoire, puis Zorro, Luffy, Nami, Vivi et Nojiko essayèrent de se faire une place. Mais comme Nami n'arrivait pas à rester dessus, elle poussa Luffy et prit sa place. Hancock tendit les bras vers son amoureux et l'invita à aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec elle. Il lui lança un grand sourire et y alla. Sanji s'assit en bas du toboggan et fuma une cigarette tandis que Bonney prit place debout, derrière Zara et Trafalgar, accrochée aux chaines. Puis les discussions commencèrent. Les filles discutèrent des potins, des rumeurs, de choses de filles en bref, tandis que les garçons, Zara et Bonney parlaient d'autres choses comme les professeurs, la prochaine triche à un devoir, ou de groupes de musiques. Régulièrement Zara répondait aux questions sur elle.   
**« Hey, t'as bien dit que ta famille vivait trop loin pour que tu revienne chez toi chaque soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vis où ? »**  
Zara se gratta la tête et répondit tranquillement à la question de Trafalgar.  
 **« Je vis à 40 minutes d'ici, à Angesty, tu vois où c'est ? »**  
 **« Ouais bien sûr ! Mais t'étais dans ce lycée ? Au lycée d'Angesty ? Mais c'est du privé, comment ça se fait que t'ai quitté en plein milieu d'année ? »**  
Zara sourit, un peu gênée, puis inspira profondément.  
 **« On va dire que ça m'énervait pas qu'un peu là-bas... C'est mon père qui voulait m'y mettre. Il pense que je suis une sale gosse à problèmes... Alors autant dire que j'ai joué mon rôle de 'sale gosse' à fond pour bien l'emmerder ! »**  
Elle esquissa un sourire cynique. Trafalgar et Bonney se penchèrent vers elle.  
 **« Toi ? Une sale gosse ? »**  
Bonney haussa un sourcil, étonnée et Trafalgar enchérit.  
 **« Ouais, j'avoue... On aurait du t'échanger toi et Eustass ou Karina... Il aurait pensé que t'étais un ange à côté ! »**  
L'adolescente sourit aux remarques de Trafalgar et soupira.  
 **« C'est pas aussi facile que ça avec mon père... J'ai une grande sœur, Vanilla, qu'il considère comme une véritable trésor, la meilleure de toute la terre, donc moi à côté je passe pour l’intrus... J'men contrefous mais bon, c'est assez énervant ! »**   
Trafalgar fronça légèrement les sourcils en regardant Zara qui jouait avec ses lacets, essayant d'éviter la conversation. Zorro la fixait d'un air intrigué lui aussi, et Bonney avait un regard triste. Le brun finit par prendre Zara par les épaules et la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
 **« Dis... Ton père, il t'as quand même pas frappée ? »**  
La concernée rougit et baissa le regard.  
 **« Frappée... On va pas dire ça comme ça... »**  
 **« Zara ! Répond... »**  
 **« Non il m'a jamais VRAIMENT frappée. C'est juste que je me reçois des claques assez souvent... »**  
Elle lança un petit regard à Trafalgar comme pour savoir s'il allait lui poser d'autres questions dans ce genre. Il la lâcha, ne sachant pas si elle avait vraiment dit toute la vérité, et soupira.  
 **« Donc c'est plutôt bien si t'es interne, non ? Dis, t'aurais pas fait exprès de l'être juste pour pas le voir ? »**  
Il lui sourit et Zara lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus grand.  
 **« Et toi tu saurais pas cerner les gens très facilement par hasard ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu influencé ma prochaine résidence hebdomadaire~ Mais bon, c'est quand même mes parents qui ont choisi ! »**  
Les autres sourirent à leur tour et la discussion repartit sur l'internat et tous ses problèmes.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, la petite bande retourna au lycée afin d'assister aux deux heures de littérature. Cela n'enchantait pas tellement Zara, car c'était l'une des matières où elle n'arrivait pas à grand chose, contrairement aux sciences où elle comprenait globalement tout.   
De plus que Mme Fuminori était une femme assez molle et sans autorité. Tout le fond de classe parlait normalement comme si elle n'était pas là, et sa petite voix n'arrivait même pas à les atteindre. Le cours fut donc assez agaçant à suivre pour la nouvelle élève, qui finit par parler aux Trafalgar et Bonney. Zorro dormait toujours sur son sac.  
  
Les deux heures passèrent plutôt vite à partir du moment où Zara avait commencé à parler. Cependant elle n'avait pas réussis à apprendre grand chose de ce cours. Elle allait devoir passer par d'autres méthodes pour avoir une bonne note en littérature à la fin de l'année.  
Les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir de classe. Comme les cours étaient enfin terminés pour cette journée, les externes et demi-pensionnaires s'en allèrent prendre le bus pour rentrer chez eux, tandis que les internes avaient 1 heure et demi de libre avant de manger. Le petit groupe se retrouva donc dans la cour pour papoter et travailler un peu. Seule Vivi rentrait chez elle parmi eux. Les autres habitaient tous trop loin, ou alors n'avaient pas de famille dans les alentours.   
Zara recopia les cours où elle avait le plus de mal, et Luffy faisait de même, ou plutôt recopiait le cours de Zara car il n'avait rien compris ni écrit. Au bout d'un moment, Ace et Sanji vinrent squatter le cours bien rédigé de l'adolescente.  
 **« Bon sang t'étais prof' dans une vie antérieure ou quoi Zara ? Il est impeccable ton cours, on croirait voir celui de Robin... »**  
Elle sourit, étonnée qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Elle avait juste pris des notes et recopié en reformulant les phrases à sa manière pour mieux apprendre le cours. Elle continua à recopier son cours de littérature. Puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il fut l'heure d'aller manger.  
  
* * *  
  
Après avoir mangé, chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective pour aller se changer et dormir, bien que la plupart allaient dans les chambres des autres jusqu'à ce que les surveillants leur disent que c'est l'heure de dormir.  
Zara alla prendre une douche, tandis que les deux garçons jouait à un jeu vidéo sur une vieille télé planquée dans un coin de la chambre. Une course de voiture plus précisément. Lorsque l'adolescente ressortit de la salle de bain, elle fut forcée de crier pour couvrir leurs voix.  
 **« Ça vous dérangerait de baisser le ton ? On doit vous entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'internat... »**  
Luffy lui lança un regard blasé, tandis que Zorro continuait le jeu sans s'en soucier.  
 **« Je t'ai doublé Luffy ! »**  
Le brun sursauta et reprit les commandes pour gagner sa course. Zara croisa les bras, agacée, et commença à taper du pied en continu pour les embêter. Zorro tourna la tête rapidement deux trois fois pour voir si elle arrêterait, mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Ils s'étaient remis à se crier dessus pendant leur course de voiture. L'adolescente souffla, désespérée par la gaminerie des deux garçons.  
 **« Bon, t'as pas fini de taper du pied toi ? Si tu veux jouer, faut demander~ »**  
Il lui lance un regard en coin arrogant et défieur.  
 **« A moins que tu ne saches pas jouer à un jeu aussi simple. »**  
Zara s'arrêta, surprise. Il pensait qu'une fille ne pourrait pas le battre peut-être ? Elle s'avança vers lui, lui prit la manette des mains, et le poussa de son tabouret. Zorro tomba à moitié sur Luffy, étonné.  
 **« T'es malade ou quoi ?! »**  
 **« Non, mais j'aime pas qu'on me dise que je suis nulle. Je vais te montrer que je sais au moins aussi bien que toi jouer à cette course de voiture stupide. D'ailleurs ta bagnole est nulle j'te ferais remarquer, Luffy... J'me demande bien comment ça se fait que t'ai pu rester devant la caisse de malade qu'a Zorro... »**  
Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard puis se tournèrent ensemble vers Zara. Elle fixait l'écran avec rage.  
 **« Qu'est-ce que t'attends Luffy ? On la commence cette course ? J'te laisse le droit de changer de voiture si tu veux~ »**  
 **« Luffy, laisse-moi lui mettre sa pâtée stp... »**  
Le brun laissa sa manette à Zorro sans quitter du regard la fille. Le plus grand prit une voiture de sport plus puissante que celle de Zara, puis lança la course. Dés le début, Zara fut devant lui, en 2ème position. Elle maniait parfaitement la manette et arrivait à garder sa vitesse même dans les tournants. Zorro fut vite dépassé, enragé par l'envie de gagner. Au contraire, Zara était calme, concentrée, et se fichait bien de son adversaire. La course se conclut par la victoire de Zara, qui était première, alors que Zorro était quatrième. Il lui lança un regard plein de haine, qu'elle soutint calmement.  
 **« Alors ? Je ne sais pas jouer ? »**  
 **« Ouais ça va... Tu sais jouer... »**  
Il se leva, laissa tomber la manette sur Luffy, et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Zara le regarda sortir puis sourit.  
 **« Mais quel mauvais perdant ! »**  
Le brun commença à se lever mais Zara lui attrapa le bras et le fit se rasseoir.  
 **« Attends, laisse-le se maudire un peu tout seul, ça lui fera pas de mal. »**  
Il la regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'écran.  
 **« Tu veux faire une partie alors ? »**  
 **« C'est parti~ »**  
Il sourit et prit la manette afin de commencer la course contre Zara. Celle-ci gagna deux fois de suite et laissa Luffy loin derrière. Peu après, Zorro revint, calmé mais toujours vexé que l'adolescente l'ait battu. Il alla se changer et alla dans son lit sans leur adresser un seul regard, une seule parole. Il se tourna vers le mur pour être sûr de ne pas croiser le regard de Zara, qui se mit en pyjama, et monta dans le lit du dessus pour dormir.   
**« Bonne nuit Luffy ! »**  
 **« Bonne nuit ! Demain on s'en refait une, je vais te battre !! »**  
 **« Si tu le dis~ »**  
Elle se pencha de son lit et lança d'un ton doux mais cachant un certain sarcasme : **« Bonne nuit Zorro... »** Il ne lui répondit pas, pourtant elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Elle sourit et se cala sous sa couette pour s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre chapitre de fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez un commentaire, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction !  
> Bonne continuation ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Zorro évitait toujours le regard de l'adolescente. Celle-ci en était presque fière, cela prouvait au moins qu'il savait qu'elle existait et que même s'il l'évitait, il n'ignorait pas qu'elle était là. Cependant, il oublia vite leur mésaventure d'hier en allant en sport. Les élèves de Term'3 et Term'1, qui était la classe d'Ace, Hancock et Nojiko, sortirent ensemble du lycée pour rejoindre le gymnase, situé à deux rues du bâtiment. Trafalgar demanda à Zara si on lui avait fait choisir son activité pour le trimestre.

**« Oui, j'ai pris la gym... Mais j'avoue que j'aurais bien tenté la muscu si y'avait eu un truc genre course ou relais en face... »**

**« T'es vraiment une fille pas commune toi... Enfin, y'a toujours plus de filles en muscu que de mecs en gym ! »**

Il donna un coup de coude à Ace tout en fixant Sanji, qui discutait avec Nami et Vivi juste devant eux. Le Pyromane fit un grand sourire et donna un coup de pied aux fesses du blond qui se retourna.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Rien, on disait juste que les mecs qui allaient en gym c'était des tapettes, surtout qu'en y'en a qu'un seul ! »**

Sanji s'arrêta et le prit par le col. Ace et Trafalgar étaient pliés en deux.

**« Moi au moins je peux mater TOUTES les filles de la classe en collants et elles sont toutes à mes pieds 'spèce d'abruti sans cervelle... »**

**« T'es vraiment le seul garçon en gym ? »**

Le blond se tourna vers Zara et lâcha Ace en soufflant.

**« Ouais... Ça les fait bien marrer bien sûr. »**

**« C'est courageux. »**

Sanji rougit en voyant Zara lui sourire franchement et sans arrières pensées. Il se gratta la tête, gêné.

**« M-merci~ »**

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement et Ace siffla en donnant un coup de coude à Trafalgar, qui riait toujours. Zara se tourna vers eux en rougissant.

**« C'est mignon, on dirait deux amoureux~ »**

Sanji fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et reprit la route sans un mot. Zara le regarda s'éloigner, surprise. Pourquoi la remarque l'avait-il tant touchée ? Elle hésita entre demander aux deux garçons ce qu'il avait et le rattraper, mais en voyant la mine surprise d'Ace et Trafalgar, elle décida d'attendre.

**« Tiens, il est malade le blondinet ? D'habitude vous vous bagarrez pas pour ce genre de truc ? »**

**« Bah si... »**

Ace semblait désemparé, alors Trafalgar haussa les épaules et se remit en route, Zara sur ses talons.

 

* * *

 

Après être passés dans les vestiaires, chaque groupe se sépara pour aller dans leurs salles respectives, qui étaient juste en face. En effet, Sanji était vraiment le seul garçon en gym. Et Zara devinait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles de l'autre côté vu le nombre qu'ils étaient dans ce groupe...

La professeur, Mlle Keiko, était jeune, avec silhouette athlétique, et des cheveux courts et châtains. Elle semblait sympathique et devait aimer son métier vu le sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle fit l'appel et lorsqu'elle passa sur « Sora », elle s'arrêta et leva la tête vers Zara.

**« Ah ! Voici la p'tite nouvelle ! Bienvenue dans mon cours, je suis Mlle Keiko. Si tu es partante après l'échauffement j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses un petit enchainement pour voir ton niveau. Pour la fin du trimestre vous devez avoir un enchainement solo et un enchainement collectif. C'est pour savoir dans quels groupes je pourrais te mettre. »**

**« Heu bien sûr madame ! »**

Elles sourirent l'une à l'autre puis elle finit de faire l'appel avant de commencer l'échauffement.

Après celui-ci, la professeur appela Zara et lui parla un moment de son fonctionnement, de ses cours, puis elle en vint à l'enchainement de Zara. Celle-ci lui dit ce qu'elle avait fait en gym l'année dernière.

**« Roulade avant écart, ATR valse, roue, pont, saut de chat demi-tour, puis rondade et enfin salto arrière. »**

**« Tu sais faire tout ça ? Ah donc tu as un bon niveau. Tu te sens de le faire de suite ? Même si c'est pas en entier, juste voir quels sont tes défauts et tes qualités. »**

**« Bien sûr madame. Y'a juste le salto arrière que je vais pas pouvoir faire normalement... »**

La professeur sourit et laissa Zara prendre place sur le praticable. La plupart des élèves regardèrent, dont le groupe des filles et Sanji. Zara prit sa respiration, et commença par sa roulade avant écart, qu'elle exécuta sans problème. Puis sans se remettre debout, elle monta à l'équilibre, bien droite, avec souplesse. Et elle fit sa valse, tenant toujours son équilibre intact. Une fois finie, elle retomba avec grâce sur ses jambes, et attendit quelques secondes avant de faire sa roue, lente mais parfaite, puis dans son élan, se pencher en arrière pour faire le pont. Sentant qu'elle n'arriverais pas à remonter en avant, elle décida de monter à l'équilibre et revenir debout. Autour d'elle, presque tout le monde la regardait. Elle inspira quelques secondes, un peu perturbée, puis exécuta son saut de chat demi-tour à la perfection. C'était l'un des éléments qu'elle préférait, qu'elle trouvait dans les plus jolis. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit trois foulées avant de faire sa rondade et en rebondissant, elle se décida à faire son salto sans entrainement. Cependant elle ratterrit sur ses genoux avec violence. Elle grimaça mais heureusement le praticable amortissait bien les chocs. Elle se releva et ramena ses mèches en arrière alors que les autres applaudirent.

**« Excellent ! Dommage pour ton salto, tu t'y ai prise trop tard... Mais exception faite, c'était très joli à voir ! Je crois que tu es amie avec Sanji, alors tu devrais faire équipe avec lui, il est un bon gymnaste lui aussi. »**

**« Mais madame... Sanji est avec nous normalement ! »**

**« Oui je sais Nijiko. Mais comme vous êtes déjà trois, je pense que vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans lui. »**

Nijiko acquiesça, tout comme Chokô et Emi, qui devait être ses deux partenaires de gym. Zara chercha Sanji du regard et lui sourit, faisant de même.

**« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons tous les groupes, je vous laisse bosser. Bien sûr je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide ! »**

Tout le monde se leva et se répartit dans la grande salle en petit groupes. Sanji vint attraper le bras de Zara et l'emmena dans un coin tranquille. Soudainement, il semblait moins joyeux.

**« Ça va pas ? »**

Il leva les yeux vers elle et soupira.

**« Si tu veux rester dans le groupe de Nijik- »**

**« Non ! Non, ça à rien à voir avec toi Zara... C'est plutôt Ace qui m'a énervé ce matin... Il arrête pas de me faire des remarques de ce genre depuis que t'es là, je supporte plus... »**

Zara esquissa un sourire et se pencha pour mettre son nom et celui de Sanji sur une feuille. Elle commença à griffonner les bords tout en parlant avec le blond.

**« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? »**

**« Parce qu'il pense que je suis amoureux de toi... Mais c'est pas vrai hein !! T'es super jolie et t'es une super fille mais heu... Enfin ! »**

Zara rit doucement, amusée par la gêne de son ami.

**« Tais-toi tu t'enfonces~ T'inquiète pas je vais pas me vexer si tu me dis que tu m'aimes pas ! »**

Il sourit et lèva les yeux vers elle, rassuré. Elle continua de griffonner sur la feuille puis chuchota :

**« Et je suppose que c'est pas le fait qu'il pense que tu es amoureux de moi qui te dérange ? »**

**« Ahem... Ouais... C'est... C'est que... »**

Il reprit sa respiration et se détendit.

**« Tu sais, Ace s'est tapé beaucoup de filles. Dont Nami, Nojiko et Vivi. Et la dernière c'était Nami. Et... Et en fait il l'aime toujours... »**

**« Oh je vois... Et toi, à tous les coups, tu es amoureux d'elle mais tu peux pas le dire à Ace parce que sinon ça risquerait de casser votre amitié ? »**

Il déglutit et regarda Zara droit dans les yeux en rougissant. Il secoua la tête de haut en bas puis glissa un regard vers Nami qui était avec Nojiko et Vivi non loin. Il soupira, puis son regard revint sur Zara.

**« Alors tu comprends, ça m'énerve qu'Ace me dise que je t'aime... Je peux rien lui répliquer en face... C'est même presque plus facile qu'il pense que je t'aime. Surtout qu'il a plus de chances que moi d'avoir Nami... »**

**« Eeh ? Tu rigoles ?! T'es tout le temps avec elles... »**

Il détourna le regard, blessé, et soupira.

**« Oui, mais moi je suis juste leur ami... Alors que Ace, c'est un vrai dragueur. Il peut avoir beaucoup plus de filles que moi juste pour cette différence. Il fonce et j'attends. »**

Zara eut soudain de la peine pour lui. Elle pensait qu'il était joyeux et sans problèmes, mais en fait, au fond, il cachait bien des choses. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de prendre le blond dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin, qu'il accepta en souriant.

**« Merci Zara~ »**

**« De rien Sanji~ On réfléchit à notre enchainement de gym ? Si tu veux j'peux toujours essayer de voir du côté d'Ace et Nami comment ça se passe chez eux et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger les choses ! »**

Sanji se redressa, étonné, et sourit, un peu gêné.

**« Zara ! Non mais attend... C'est trop sympa mais c'est pas la peine ! »**

**« Arrête et bosse. Moi j'te dis qu'on va arranger ça. »**

Elle reprit la feuille et commença à écrire dans une colonne tous les mouvements qu'elle savait faire parfaitement. Sanji resta les yeux rivés sur elle un moment, les yeux brillants, puis baissa le regard vers la feuille. Zara avait déjà écrit une quinzaine de mouvements, dont la plupart que Sanji pouvait exécuter. Après une dizaine de minutes de discussion et de griffonnage sur la feuille, ils trouvèrent plusieurs éléments qu'ils pouvaient exécuter en commun. Comme il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le praticable, ils en profitèrent pour s’exercer. Zara commença à s'entrainer sur son flip avec l'aide du blond. Lorsqu'elle réussit sans son aide, elle l'aida à faire son salto arrière. Tous ceux qui ne bossait pas les regardaient, impressionnés. Zara était très souple et arrivait à faire chacun de ses mouvement avec légèreté et patience. Elle tenait à l'équilibre plusieurs secondes et retombait toujours sur ses pieds, comme un chat.

A la fin de la séance, le duo avait déjà plusieurs idées d'enchainements en tête, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui cherchaient encore leurs mouvements.

Lorsque Zara et Sanji sortirent de la salle, en derniers, ils se retrouvèrent en face du professeur de musculation : Mr Shiro. C'était un homme grand et assez baraqué, brun avec des yeux jaunes clair. Il était en train de rouler une cigarette lorsqu'il remarqua les deux élèves.

**« Tiens, alors c'est toi la nouvelle de la Term'3 ? Et toi le blond, toujours en gym avec les filles, hein ? T'as d'la chance, tiens ! »**

Zara lui adressa un regard intrigué mais le professeur s'en alla en continuant de faire sa cigarette. Sanji soupira, mécontent, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

**« Te bile pas il est toujours comme ça ce prof... On sait tous qu'il veut le groupe de gym parce qu'il y a plus de filles. Bon, on se rejoint en géo', la récré va se terminer quand on se sera changés à tous les coups... »**

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante.

**« Ouais, à tout à l'heure ! »**

Elle prit la direction du vestiaire des filles pour se changer, en repensant à Mr. Shiro. Il lui semblait étrange... Mais elle laissa cette idée de côté pour papoter avec Bonney, qui était dans le groupe de muscu', comme Karina, Mone et Koma. Elles arrivèrent juste à la sonnerie pour le cours de géographie avec Mr. Tairiku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et en route pour le prochain chapitre =)


	7. Chapter 7

Après deux heures de géographie et maths, les élèves de Term'3 purent enfin aller manger et se détendre. Zara repensa au problème Sanji-Ace-Nami alors qu'ils se rejoignaient au self. Pour une fois, ils avaient décidé de ne pas dépenser leur argent de suite, et d'aller en ville pendant l'après-midi pour s'amuser un peu.

L'adolescente ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir régler le problème de Sanji, mais elle s'était promis de l'aider, alors elle ferait tout pour réaliser cette promesse. Elle n'aimait pas abandonner les autres, et puis en plus, elle aimait beaucoup les défis. Elle devait essayer de savoir à qui Nami s'intéressait, en premier lieu, et peut-être faire comprendre à Ace qu'il n'était le seul pour la jolie rousse. Et puis, après tout, et si Ace n'aimait plus Nami ? Cela arrangerait tout pour le blond.

Zara était si concentrée sur ses réflexions qu'elle ne mangeait pas et fixait son plat, le regard vague. C'est la voix de Trafalgar qui la ramena à la réalité.

**« Oi ! Zara ! Tu bogue ou quoi ? »**

**« Hein ?! Ah heu... J'pensais à un truc, désolée... »**

Trafalgar et Bonney sourirent devant l'air étonné et perdu de l'adolescente.

**« Donc je disais... paraît que t'es avec Sanji en gym ? Donc t'es aussi une boss en sport ? »**

Elle rougit et sourit.

**« Heu bah... J'aime bien le sport, après je dirais pas que je suis une bo- »**

**« J't'arrête, les demoiselles de gym m'ont parlé de ton enchainement, et la moitié des Terminales font circuler la rumeur que t'es une déesse en gym... Et aussi que t'es amoureuse de Sanji... »**

Elle rougit encore plus et s'apprêta à répondre mais Trafalgar et Bonney se mirent à rire.

**« T'inquiète pas, on sait que t'es pas sur Sanji, et que lui non plus ! Par contre tu vas avoir une sacrée réputation ma p'tite... Les rumeurs circulent vraiment bien... »**

**« Ouais !! En 3 jours tout le monde te connait, c'est trop extra, top là Zara ! »**

Elle ne put que sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Bonney, qui lui tendait la main avec un grand sourire amusé. Elle la tapa et Trafalgar lui donna un coup de coude suivit d'un clin d'oeil encourageant.

**« Dans un mois t'es la reine du lycée, Zara ! »**

**« Bien sûr... »**

Elle sourit et se remit à manger en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Sanji, en face d'elle, qui regardait les filles parler avec tristesse. Nami, Vivi et Nojiko riaient à gorge déployée, et Ace, Luffy et Hancock prenait souvent part à la conversation. Et lorsque le Pyromane racontait des blagues ou des anecdotes, les filles riaient encore plus fort. Il semblait désespéré, perdu, et surtout, totalement amoureux de Nami. L'adolescente se demanda même comment elle n'avait pas pu remarquer ceci avant. Elle finit son repas avec les autres, puis ils sortirent en dehors du lycée.

Il était bon d'avoir une après-midi de libre après tous ces cours, tous ces nouveaux professeurs. Le groupe s'en alla dans la rue marchande, où s'alignaient les boutiques de vêtements. Les filles s'en allèrent acheter des fringues avec Sanji qui portait gentiment leurs sacs, tandis que les garçons, Bonney et Zara entrèrent dans une boutique de consoles et de jeux vidéos. Ils regardèrent tous les jeux compatibles avec leurs consoles, en argumentant lequel serait le meilleur, puis ils s'en allèrent avec quatre nouveaux jeux, pour un prix assez bas.

Les adolescents se retrouvèrent ensuite au parc, où ils s'installèrent sur les toboggans et les balançoires pour papoter. Vivi fit une manucure à Nami et Nojiko, tout en parlant avec Hancock, tandis que Zara, Bonney, Trafalgar et Sanji révisaient leurs cours. Seuls Ace, Zorro et Luffy s'amusaient en jouant au basket sur un terrain tout proche.

Les filles papotaient assez fort de mode, de ragots, et bien d'autres choses qui n'intéressaient absolument pas Zara et Bonney. Le petit groupe était totalement concentré dans les bouquins, et parlait seulement de travail, de cours, d'exercices. Ils étaient si concentrés qu'ils n'entendaient même plus les filles qui de plus avaient baissé la voix assez soudainement. Zara devina qu'elles avaient changé de conversation, et tourna légèrement les yeux vers elles. Toutes étaient tournées vers les garçons. Ils se faisaient des passes et de temps à autres faisaient des paniers. Si Zorro était puissant et lançait le ballon bien plus fort que les deux autres, Ace, lui, arrivait à toucher le panier de basket, pourtant assez haut, et était bien plus rapide. Lorsqu'il passa entre ses deux amis pour marquer un panier, les filles commencèrent à parler de lui. Zara jeta un œil aux bosseurs, et vit qu'ils étaient tous sur leurs exercices. Elle se remit à écrire tout en écoutant les filles.

 **« Wow, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est fort en sport, Ace. »** se languit Nojiko.

Zara ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle aurait fort parié qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

**« Oui, c'est sûr. Ace est vraiment fort en basket. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé ! »**

**« Moins que Zorro... »**

Nami souffla en entendant Vivi lui répliquer. Zara se surpris à froncer les sourcils devant la phrase de Vivi. C'était pourtant vrai, elle le savait. Zorro était bien plus musclé qu'Ace ! Elle se détendit, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par les autres.

**« Sauf que Zorro est un imbécile qui pense qu'à la force... En plus il ne sait même pas où est sa droite et sa gauche, je t'en priiie c'est un vrai nul comparé à Ace ! »**

Nami s'énervait presque contre Vivi. Zara plaignait presque cette dernière, elle semblait être totalement soumise devant l’agressivité de la rouquine.

**« Oui... C'est vrai... Mais bon, Zorro est pas si- »**

**« Arrête avec Zorro... »**

**« De toute façon, c'est mon Luffy le meilleur ~ »**

Nojiko rit doucement devant la remarque amoureuse de Hancock, tandis que Vivi soupira. Puis la sœur de Nami se mit à parler encore moins fort, sûrement penchée vers celle-ci.

**« De toute façon, c'est pas monsieur le Pyromane qui t'intéresse, hein, avoue ! »**

**« Chut Nojiko ! »**

Le rire cristallin de l'ainée parvint jusqu'aux travailleurs et Sanji se tourna vers elles. Zara fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et se concentra sur son exercice, qu'elle avait écrit tout en écoutant, ce qui la surprenait un peu elle-même. Sanji se retourna vers sa feuille précipitamment avec une légère panique, et Zara devina qu'il avait croisé le regard d'une des filles. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire devant l'attitude du blond.

**« Hé les filles ! Vous voulez pas faire une partie avec nous ? »**

**« Nos ongles ont pas séchés... »**

**« Rooh aller quoi !! Les autres coincés vont pas vouloir venir... »**

Zara sent Ace sourire et les regarder sans même se tourner. Il provoquait le petit groupe, sachant que cela marcherait très sûrement pour Trafalgar et Bonney, qui aimaient bien les défis.

**« Ou alors c'est qu'ils ont trop la trouille de m'affronter, c'est vrai, je suis trop fort~ »**

Zara entendit Bonney grogner, luttant pour continuer son exercice. Trafalgar, lui, semblait trop concentré pour entendre le pyromane. Sanji, lui, soupira, apparemment agacé par Ace. L'adolescente décida alors qu'elle avait assez travaillé, et qu'elle allait expérimenter un peu les réactions de Nami... Elle ferma son cahier, sa trousse, et les rangea dans son sac avant de se lever en s'étirant.

**« Une partie de basket ? Ça me tente. »**

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, exceptés Zorro et Luffy qui discutaient près du panier.

**« Ah ouais ? Être une boss en gym te suffit pas, il faut aussi battre des mecs au baskets ? Huuum, intéressant~ »**

Zara garda un œil vers Nami, qui fronça les sourcils et soupira. Elle se leva, agacée, et souffla sur ses ongles.

**« Pas grave pour la manucure, tu es trop prétentieux, Ace ! Les filles ne te sont pas inférieures ! »**

Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, le visage sérieux, décidée à gagner face aux garçons. Puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa le menton.

**« Alors ? Prêt à prendre une raclée ? »**

**« Hahahaha ! Tu rigoles j'espère !! Aucune de vous deux ne me battra ! »**

Zara soupira, blasée. Tous les garçons étaient pareils, décidément ! Entre Zorro, vexé de perdre contre elle à un jeu de course, et Ace qui se prétendait roi du basket... Tout cela donnait extrêmement envie à Zara de les faire déchanter.

**« Bon, on se la joue, cette partie de basket ? »**

**« Ouais, bien sûr... Tu te met avec le pomé, toi ? Aller Nami, on fait équipe ? »**

**« Pourquoi on ferait équipe ? Tu me traites de nulle ! »**

**« Oh ça va, je rigolais... T'es pas nulle Nami. Aller fais équipe avec moi !! »**

La rousse soupira puis sourit.

**« Bon ok, mais t'as pas intérêt à me gêner ! »**

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui tapa la main. Zara soupira, un peu énervée de devoir faire équipe avec Zorro, qui l'ignorait royalement. Elle rejoignit Zorro, qui grognait en entendant les équipes créées par Ace. Luffy ne jouait pas de suite, car ils étaient en nombre impair et que les autres ne voulaient pas jouer. Zara s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui dit à voix basse.

**« On va les éclater, on est d'accord ? »**

**« Bah ouais, j'vais pas laisser gagner Ace... »**

**« Ok, alors j'espère que tu connais le travail d'équipe. J'suis plus rapide que toi, mais toi tu es plus fort, on doit combiner ça, ok ? T'as pas intérêt à faire de faux pas. »**

**« Toi non plus. »**

Ils restèrent fixés sur le regard de l'autre quelques secondes, sérieusement, comme des rivaux, puis elle détourna les yeux, un peu gênée par le regard de Zorro. Il était froid mais pourtant elle ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Elle s'avança vers Ace, qui jouait avec le ballon devant Nami.

**« En avant ! Le premier à 5 a gagné. »**

**« Woh, la demoiselle instaure les règles... Ça me va ! C'est parti ! »**

Il lança le ballon en l'air et Zara sauta pour l'attraper, mais Ace fit de même et elle se fit pousser. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol et grogna. Le pyromane allait tout mettre en œuvre pour gagner, quitte à aller quelque peu au delà des règles... Zara se releva, et la main de Zorro vint à sa rencontre pour la remettre debout plus vite. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et ils coururent après Ace et Nami qui avançaient tranquillement vers le panier. Même malgré la rapidité de l'adolescente, elle ne réussit pas à arriver à temps... Ace avait déjà lancé le ballon dans le panier.

**« WOUHOU, 1 à 0 pour nous ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Trop rapide pour vous ? »**

**« Oh ta gueule toi... Si t'avais pas poussé Zara pour qu'elle tombe au début du jeu... »**

**« Oh le mauvais perdaaaant !! »**

**« Zorro, arrête, il a pas fait exprès ! »**

Il se tourna vers Nami et lui adressa un regard noir. Les deux filles frissonnèrent devant le regard froid de Zorro, qui se détourna vers Ace, et lui prit le ballon.

**« Ok, si tu veux jouer comme ça, le pyromane, on va jouer comme ça... »**

Il adressa un regard intense à Zara et se mit à dribbler vers l'autre côté du terrain. L'adolescente lui courut après, suivie d'Ace et de plus loin par Nami. La partie avait recommencé !

Mais le brun était rapide et rattrapa l'adolescente. Ils étaient tous les deux derrière Zorro, qui était concentré sur le panier. Ace prit un nouvel élan et se mit à hauteur de Zorro pour lui dérober le ballon. Mais il s'arrêta et le lança à Zara, qui continua tout droit pour marquer.

 **« Égalité ! »** déclara t-elle après avoir lancé le ballon dans le panier.

Zorro vint vers elle et lui tendit la main avec un sourire cynique. Elle lui frappa la main et lui adressa un regard fier.

**« C'est bon, t'appelles ça du travail d'équipe ? »**

**« Ouais, ça me va ~ »**

Derrière eux, Nami et Ace rageaient d'avoir perdu leur avantage. En tout cas, la guerre était déclarée dans les deux camps ! Chacun des quatre amis voulait absolument gagner. La partie continua avec hargne, et chaque équipe amassait les points. Très vite, ils arrivèrent à égalité, 4 à 4. Le prochain point désignerait l'équipe gagnante. Zorro et Zara étaient concentrés sur le ballon, et ne se parlaient que très peu, tandis que leurs deux adversaires établissaient à chaque fois des stratégies et parlaient beaucoup entre eux pendant les matches. Zara fut d'ailleurs étonnée de comprendre si bien les intentions de son coéquipier, et lui les siennes. Ils formaient une bonne équipe !

Le dernier point fut finalement attribué à Ace et Nami, de très peu. Ils sautèrent en l'air en hurlant comme des fous, tandis que Zorro grognait, enragé d'avoir perdu face au Pyromane. Les filles, qui avaient bien suivi la partie, vinrent vers Ace et Nami pour les féliciter. Zara se recoiffa, un peu déçue d'avoir perdu, mais ils s'étaient bien défendus, et de toute façon, elle avait réussi à montrer qu'elle était forte en basket à Ace, qui sous-estimait grandement les filles.

Puis un événement qui étonna tout le monde survint. Alors que les filles félicitaient Nami et Ace, ce dernier attrapa Nojiko dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Les autres autour s'écartèrent puis se mirent à applaudir et siffler.

 **« Bon, au moins, Sanji n'aura plus de problèmes pour Nami... »** chuchota Zara en souriant.

**« Quoi ? »**

Zara sursauta, ayant oublié que Zorro était encore à côté d'elle.

**« Non rien... Ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux, non ? »**

Il la fixa quelques secondes puis soupira.

**« M'ouais... Encore faut-il que Nojiko accepte, il l'a déjà larguée une fois... »**

Zara se tourna vers Ace et Nojiko. Celle-ci rougissait et avait ses bras autour de la nuque d'Ace. Elle ne semblait pas mécontente qu'il l'ai embrassé en tout cas ! Après quelques secondes, elle finit par l'embrasser à son tour, provoquant un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements.

Plus loin, les autres regardaient la scène en souriant. Zara croisa le regard de Sanji, qui semblait vraiment heureux. Il lui souria et celle-ci fit de même.

Au moins, un problème de réglé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un autre chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est important =)  
> Bonne lecture.


	8. Chapter 8

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Ace et Nojiko restèrent main dans la main, et tous les autres les taquinaient gentiment. Nojiko semblait un peu gênée, les joues toujours roses, mais aussi très heureuse, vu la façon dont elle regardait Ace.

Seuls Zara, Sanji, Trafalgar et Zorro restaient derrière sans rien dire. C'était certes un événement joyeux, mais ils savaient que Nojiko aurait préféré être seule avec Ace qu'entourée de tout ce monde. Alors qu'ils se dispersaient tous un peu dans la ville, Sanji suivit Zara dans une boutique de vêtements qui semblait assez fidèle à son style.

**« Merci Zara. »**

Celle ci se retourna vers lui en sursautant, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Elle sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

**« J'ai rien fait, tu sais. Mais en tout cas, tu es tranquille ! Au final Ace n'était pas intéressé par Nami, mais par Nojiko. »**

Sanji sourit à son tour et soupira en baissant la tête. Il semblait assez soulagé de ne pas avoir le même objectif que son ami et d'en devenir son rival. A présent il fallait qu'il arrive à atteindre le cœur de Nami. Si Zara ne connaissait pas Sanji et Nami, au premier coup d'oeil, elle aurait de suite pensé que la rousse n'accepterait jamais. Elle était si autoritaire et prétentieuse comparé au blond qui était si gentil et attentionné ! Mais elle savait que Sanji avait des chances avec Nami d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu peu auparavant. Si Nami n'était pas intéressée ni par Ace, ni par Zorro, ni par Luffy... Alors il ne restait plus grand monde ! Sanji et Trafalgar. Et c'était bien sûr de Sanji qu'elle était la plus proche.

Après avoir fait les boutiques, et lorsque tous le monde fut de nouveau rassemblé, le groupe rentra au lycée pour bosser un peu avant d'aller manger. Zara décida de s'attaquer aux leçons qu'elle avait loupé en changeant d'établissement. Elle en avait 2 en maths, 1 en français, 2 en physique-chimie et 1 en sciences. Elle prit donc les cours de Trafalgar afin de les lire et d'en recopier l'essentiel. Ce ne fut pas long, et elle réussit à recopier les 2 leçons de maths en entier, et commença à lire celle de français, redoutant que Mlle Domino ne lui demande quelque chose à propos de cette leçon loupée. Puis vint l'heure d'aller manger et elle descendit avec les autres.

 

* * *

 

Le jeudi et le vendredi passèrent assez vite pour Zara. Elle avait bien apprécié ses cours d'italien, et avait eu de bonnes appréciations des professeurs sur son comportement et sa participation en classe. Enfin vint le week-end. Un peu de repos bien mérité, après le samedi matin, et aussi du temps pour rattraper son retard et s'avancer pour la semaine suivante. Elle fut surprise de constater que ça ne faisait qu'une seule semaine qu'elle était ici. Avec les amis qu'elle avait rencontrés, le temps d'adaptation était passé très vite, et elle se sentait déjà comme chez elle. Tous étaient si gentils avec elle... Si on exceptait Zorro, son ton froid et ses regards distants. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jouée qu'à la rivale avec lui. Gagner à une course de voiture, ou faire équipe pendant un match pour gagner... Entre eux, seul ce mot comptait. Gagner.

Cela désolait un peu Zara d'avoir dans son groupe d'amis et comme camarade de chambre quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait sûrement jamais une véritable amitié, mais plutôt une rivalité. Et puis Zorro n'était pas si méchant que ça au fond. C'était juste qu'il était ainsi.

Lors des deux semaines suivantes, Zara enchaina les notes. 10/10 en TP de chimie, ce qui lui valait une note finale de 20/20 ! En SVT, elle décrocha un 19/20 ; en français un 11/20 ; en maths un 16,25/20 ; en anglais un 15/20 avec un bonus de 2 points pour bonne participation, donc un 17/20 ; en italien et en japonais elle avait obtenu la même note : 18/20 ; et en histoire-géographie un 10/20 tout juste mérité. A présent, sa moyenne s'élevait à 16,2, et elle conservait toujours sa deuxième position sur le classement de Trafalgar. Sanji était passé à 16,0, et Robin était toujours à 19,0 de moyenne !

Le trimestre finissait, et une semaine plus tard, ce serait les vacances de Pâques. Zara n'avait absolument pas hâte de rentrer chez elle pour passer ces deux semaines. Tout serait bien plus ennuyant sans ses amis... Ou plutôt tout serait aussi ennuyant que avant de les avoir rencontré...

 

* * *

 

La semaine qui séparait les élèves des vacances passa assez rapidement, avec une bonne tonne de devoirs à faire pendant celles-ci...

 **« Vos vacances doivent être des vacances studieuses ! »** telle était la phrase fétiche de Mlle Domino lors de cette dernière semaine. **« Le BAC Blanc est deux semaines après les vacances, vous devez être prêt pour l'affronter ! »**

Tous soufflaient lorsque les professeurs demandaient de sortir les agendas. Encore des devoirs ! Pour la rentrée, la Term'3 devait rendre des devoirs maison en maths, français, littérature, anglais et histoire-géo, et pour ceux qui faisaient japonais, il avaient en plus à réviser leurs cours car ils auraient des épreuves de BAC blanc dés la rentrée... Le programme s'annonçait chargé pour l'adolescente, si bien qu'au samedi soir, elle s'était avancée et avait déjà fini son devoir maison de maths.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher lorsque Zara eut fini de faire sa valise. Luffy et Zorro restaient au lycée pendant les vacances car ils n'avaient pas d'autre maison, tout comme Ace, Hancock et plusieurs autres dans la classe. Ils étaient beaucoup à ne pas avoir de famille dans ce lycée, ou à habiter très loin, ce qui étonna un peu Zara, qui venait plutôt de loin, et où tout était assez différent.

Tous les autres élèves étaient dans le hall d'entrée lorsque Zara descendit les escaliers avec sa valise. Elle sourit en voyant Trafalgar, Nami, Nojiko et Bonney qui discutaient dans un coin, leurs valises aux pieds. Elle les rejoignit et ils lui sourirent.

**« C'est bientôt l'heure de partir... C'est pas cool ! »**

**« Hihihi, j'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire ça, mais je pense que le lycée va me manquer ! »**

Les autres rirent en voyant Zara sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Au fait, hésite pas, mon portable accepte n'importe quel message, à n'importe quelle heure. Je dors pas beaucoup pendant les vacances moi. »**

Zara se tourna vers Trafalgar et hocha la tête.

**« Et tu fais quoi ? »**

**« Héhé, si je veux aller en médecine, j'ai intérêt à apprendre certaines choses ! Et puis j'aime bien arnaquer les gamins qui trainent par chez moi... Il feraient n'importe quoi pour des bonbons ces pauvres drogués ! »**

Zara lui donna un coup de coude et secoua la tête.

**« Ahlalala, j'vous jure... Quelle mauvaise personne ! »**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et au même moment les portes du lycée s'ouvrirent, et les voix des surveillants résonnèrent dans le hall.

**« C'est l'heure d'y aller ! Les bus sont arrivés ! Bonnes vacances à vous tous ! »**

Les élèves n'entendirent pas la moitié de ce que disait l'homme. Tous sortaient du lycée et se dirigeaient dans la rue, naviguant entre les autres pour trouver son bus...

Zara dit au revoir à ses amis et leur fit signe de la main avant de s'avancer dans la rue pour aller retrouver la voiture de son père, garée à un parking proche. Elle déglutit et soupira, ne voulant pas retrouver sa famille, mais continua d'avancer, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Et puis une fois ces deux semaines passées, elle pourrait retrouver ses amis ! Et après ses 18 ans, le 13 Juillet, elle pourrait enfin partir loin de sa famille...

Au bout de 5 minutes de marche elle trouva enfin la voiture qu'elle cherchait. Un 4x4 noir assez grand et plutôt luxueux. Son père l'attendait en fumant une cigarette dans la voiture. Elle le maudit intérieurement, elle aurait à supporter l'odeur horrible pendant tout le trajet, et comme son père roulait vite, elle ressortirait sûrement à moitié malade. Elle ouvrit le coffre et y jeta sa valise avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant.

**« Bonjour... »**

**« T'en as mis du temps toi. Aller bouge toi de fermer cette portière, on y va. »**

Elle ferma à contrecœur la portière et soupira. Son père démarra la voiture en lui lançant un regard dur qu'elle ignora.

Son père était un homme très grand, musclé, et plutôt baraqué. Il avait les cheveux courts blonds avec des reflets bleus, et avait des yeux perçants d'un jaune glacial. Zara avait très peu hérité de lui. Physiquement elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais possédait la force de son père, ainsi qu'une partie de son caractère.

**« Alors ? »**

**« Quoi 'alors' ? »**

Il freina un coup sec et accéléra de suite, et Zara se prit le dossier de son siège. Elle se massa l'arrière du crâne en se mordant la langue pour éviter de parler et de mettre son père de mauvais poil.

**« Je suis deuxième de ma classe. J'ai 16,2 de moyenne... »**

**« Seulement ? Et pourquoi t'es pas première ? On t'as pas changé de lycée pour que tu branles rien, t'entends ? »**

**« Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Je n'ai eu qu'une note dans chaque matière. Et puis la première a 19 de moyenne... »**

**« Bah t'as intérêt à la dépasser. Et rapidement. »**

Zara ne répliqua pas. C'était inutile avec lui. Elle savait qu'il s'énerverait, et elle n'avait pas vraiment qu'il le soit...

 

* * *

 

Arrivée chez elle, Zara sortit sa valise du coffre de la voiture et avança vers sa grande maison de campagne, un peu malade à cause du voyage et de la cigarette. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne le palier, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille aux cheveux bleus ondulés et aux yeux jaunes pétant.

**« Soeurette ! »**

Zara sourit et lâcha sa valise pour ouvrir les bras à sa sœur, Vanilla. Celle-ci l'enlaça puis prit sa valise et la porta en titubant, étant beaucoup moins forte que l'adolescente.

**« Ouah elle est lourde ta valise ! »**

**« Laisse-moi faire Vanilla... »**

Celle-ci protesta en souriant et réussit à trainer la grosse valise jusqu'à l'entrée et la déposa en soufflant.

**« Maman ! Papa et Zara sont rentrés ! »**

Des bruits de casseroles parvinrent aux oreilles de Zara et elle devina que sa mère préparait à manger. Elle inspira fort et sentit l'odeur d'un bon repas. Elle avait préparé des pâtes italiennes ainsi que plusieurs sauces. Vanilla et Zara avaient des goûts très différents, alors sa mère préparait souvent des choses différentes pour s'accorder à leurs goûts. L'adolescente sentait l'odeur de la bolognaise, des légumes et des lardons qui grillaient. Elle regarda sa sœur et elles se précipitèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à la cuisine. Elles s'assirent à table et regardèrent les sauces qui ornaient la table en se léchant les babines.

Sa mère était encore aux fourneaux. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avaient de longs cheveux lisses et bruns, reflets bronze. Son visage était doux et apaisant, et reflétait la patience. Ses yeux étaient comme ceux de Zara, d'un bleu pur, grands et pétillants.

Elle éteignit le feu de la gazinière avant d'aller à table avec la poêle pleine de lardons. Zara se servit de pâtes et laissa sa mère la servir en lardons, puis elle prit un œuf et y versa le jaune dessus, et y ajouta du parmesan et des herbes. Et voilà ses pâtes carbonara prêtes !

De son côté, Vanilla prenait des pâtes aux légumes, elle était végétarienne. Et ses parents mangeaient des pâtes bolognaises. Son père entra dans la salle et s'assit à la place restante. Les filles ne dirent plus un mot et mangèrent. Si Zara était heureuse de revoir sa mère et sa sœur, elle voulait à tout prix éviter son père qui la prenait pour l'intrus de la famille...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez le droit d'haïr son père dès maintenant, oui oui, je vous donne le droit XD  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! J'adore lire vos commentaires, et ils me permettent de progresser ;)  
> Bonne continuation !


	9. Chapter 9

Zara se réveilla dans la nuit, recroquevillée dans son lit en hauteur, alertée par un bruit. Elle se redressa et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le couloir : elle filtrait en dessous de sa porte et se reflétait sur le sol. Elle jeta un œil vers son réveil et dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'avoir une image nette. Les chiffres dansaient sur l'écran. Puis finalement elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il était aux environs de 3 heures du matin. A cette heure, même son père était censé dormir...

Elle se leva et alla dans le couloir, intriguée. Elle suivit le bruit dans le couloir, qui la conduisait vers la cuisine. Un bruit métallique. Comme si on entrechoquait des couverts par exemple... Zara se retrouva devant la porte de la cuisine, debout, à écouter les bruits. Elle avança la main vers la poignée, puis hésita. Et si c'était un voleur ? Que ferait-elle ?

Elle secoua la tête. La porte d'entrée était juste à côté d'elle, et ne semblait pas avoir été forcée. Ce ne pouvait pas être un voleur... L'adolescente se retourna vers la cuisine et ouvrit doucement la porte afin d'entrer. Elle se retrouva dans le noir complet et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Elle ne la trouva pas... Pourtant elle avait l'habitude de l'allumer, il devait être tout juste sous sa main, à cet endroit précis du mur...

Elle se figea en remarquant l'absence des bruits métalliques.

**« Y'a quelqu'un ? »**

Elle sentit un souffle léger dans son cou et sursauta. Une main l'empêcha d'hurler et un éclair de lumière lui révéla le visage de la personne qui au même moment lui enfonçait un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre...

Des yeux jaunes et des cheveux bleutés...

_Son père._

 

Zara se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, transpirante et à bout de souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète, et vit qu'elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Instinctivement sa main se posa là où le couteau l'avait transpercée. Elle n'avait rien.

C'était juste un cauchemar.

Elle souffla et retomba dans son lit, évacuant le stress de ce mauvais rêve. Il avait semblé si réel ! Zara resta un long moment allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, ne pensant à rien. Puis elle se demanda finalement si ce rêve ne pouvait pas avoir... une signification. Mais même si elle détestait son père et lui de même, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était assez fou pour la tuer dans sa propre demeure, et provoquer la fureur et la tristesse de sa femme et de sa fille ainée. Elle savait qu'il aimait sincèrement sa mère, et qu'il protégeait Vanilla comme un trésor. Même si c'était une brute épaisse à moitié sans cœur, il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Même si cela impliquait de la laisser en vie.

Après s'être rassurée quelque peu, Zara essaya de se rendormir afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain, et passer de bonnes vacances avec sa grand sœur...

 

* * *

 

Le dimanche avant la rentrée, Zara repartit pour le lycée. En tant qu'interne elle devait arriver un jour plus tôt afin de remettre ses affaires en ordre et de s'installer correctement afin d'être au taquet pour le lundi.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le 4x4 de son père, l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette la rendant malade, à supporter la vitesse extrême du véhicule et les virages serrés jusqu'à la ville...

Arrivée au parking, elle descendit dés que la voiture fut arrêtée, à moitié trébuchant, et s'empressa de prendre sa valise avant de partir dans la rue sans un mot envers son père. Elle lui adressa seulement un signe rapide de la main pour lui dire au revoir et marcha le plus rapidement possible sur le trottoir.

Alors qu'elle était à moitié malade, rageant encore contre l'attitude de son père, elle se rendit compte qu'elle rentrait au lycée.

Au lycée, là où étaient ses amis. Trafalgar, Bonney, Sanji, Luffy, Nami, Nojiko, Ace, Hancock, Vivi... Et Zorro. Le sourire lui monta aux lèvres en sachant qu'elle allait tous les retrouver. Eux et leur bonne humeur, leur sourire et leur gentillesse. Fini la brute de père et ses engueulades !

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que l'adolescente passa le portail du lycée. Elle inspira à fond l'air frais avant d'entrer dans le hall, trainant sa valise derrière elle.

Dés qu'elle eut passé la porte du hall, elle vit des cheveux rose foncé se jeter sur elle.

**« Bonney ! »**

**« Whaha ! Tu m'as trop manquée Zara ! Comment ça va ? »**

**« Eh bien disons que ça fait un bien fou de revenir ici et de te voir ! »**

Bonney sourit et entraina Zara et sa valise vers un coin du hall, où étaient postés Zorro, Luffy, Ace et Hancock.

**« Coucou Zara ! »**

Luffy se jeta sur elle et la serra contre lui.

**« Kyaaah ! Tu vas me faire mal imbécile !! »**

**« Luffy, sois gentil avec la demoiselle et nous la casse pas~ »**

Il la lâcha en souriant et se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que Hancock l'attrape et le serre contre elle.

**« Y'a que moi que t'as le droit d'avoir dans tes braaas ! »**

La grande brune rougissait et serrait Luffy si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Trafalgar et Ace pouffèrent en se cachant devant la possessivité de Hancock. Zara ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le couple.

**« Alors Zara, bonnes vacances ? »**

La concernée se tourna vers Trafalgar et sourit.

**« On va dire que ça allait ! »**

Celui-ci lui lança un regard apaisant, et Zara crut voir qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne devrait... Avait-il deviné que ces vacances n'étaient pas aussi bien que Zara le laissait imaginer ? Avait-il discerné une peur dans sa voix ? L'adolescente effaça ces idées lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Nami et Nojiko qui approchaient. Les deux filles s'empressèrent de retrouver leurs camarades et les saluèrent. Et lorsque Vivi arriva juste après, les conversation de filles commencèrent entre les 4 amies. Bonney et Zara restèrent à parler avec les garçons. Il manquait seulement Sanji à l'appel. Le blond devait avoir un peu de retard...

Ce ne fut que 20 minutes plus tard que le blond arriva au lycée, épuisé.

**« La voiture est tombée en panne à l'entrée de la ville ! J'ai dû marcher jusqu'ici avec cette foutue valise... »**

Les autres sourirent et Ace se proposa de lui porter sa valise jusqu'en haut. Le groupe d'amis monta les escaliers jusqu'à leur étage de l'internat. Puis ils se divisèrent pour aller chacun dans leur chambre et ranger leurs affaires. Vu que Luffy et Zorro étaient déjà installés, étant restés au lycée pendant les vacances, le brun s'en alla s'amuser dans la chambre de Ace, Sanji et Trafalgar. Zorro était donc seul avec Zara dans la chambre.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce tandis que l'adolescente sortait ses affaires de la valise pour les ranger dans son étagère. Elle fut déconcertée de voir l'état de la chambre après deux semaines en son absence... Luffy avait encore saccagé la chambre ! Un des pieds du bureau était bancal, le lit du haut était tordu et la fenêtre était rayée...

**« Mais comment peut-il faire autant de dégâts... »**

**« Il est incontrôlable et toujours à fond... »**

Zara sursauta, ayant presque oublié que Zorro était toujours dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle rougit un peu et continua à ranger ses affaires.

**« Ouais bah il pourrait quand même faire gaffe... On va devoir dormir dehors un jour ! »**

**« Très sûrement. »**

Elle jeta un œil vers Zorro, allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Il semblait sincère en disant ceci... Zara soupira et continua, un peu agacée par la bêtise du brun, même s'il était amusant et très gentil.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, Zara regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 19h30 ! Autrement dit l'heure d'aller manger au self... Elle jeta un œil vers Zorro, qui était dans son lit à jouer sur son portable – comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vu l'heure.

**« Faut aller manger... »**

Il leva la tête vers elle et regarda le réveil. Il cligna des yeux puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

**« J'avais pas vu l'heure... Les autres doivent être là-bas à mon avis. »**

Il se leva et mis des chaussures et une veste avant de suivre Zara en dehors de la chambre. En effet, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de bruit dans l'internat, tout le monde devait être en bas. Les deux adolescents étaient seuls dans le couloir et Zara se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, dans ce silence, avec le seul de la bande avec qui elle ne parlait pas.

Le temps lui sembla long pour arriver jusqu'aux escaliers, ce qui ne prenait normalement qu'une ou deux minutes tout au plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer un peu le pas lorsqu'elle fut dans les escaliers, voulant échapper à la situation quelques peu oppressante. En arrivant dans le self, elle entendit le bruit des couverts qui s’entrechoquaient et sursauta malgré elle, se souvenant immédiatement du cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée au début des vacances. Zorro sembla remarquer sa soudaine montée de peur car il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

Elle l'ignora, faisant semblant de ne rien avoir vu et essaya de se calmer en soufflant doucement, tout en essayant de se cacher de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande pourquoi elle avait peur. Zara n'aimait pas qu'on s'incruste trop loin dans ses pensées, et notamment, ses cauchemars faisaient parti de ces pensées interdites.

Elle arriva en souriant vers Trafalgar et Bonney et déposa son plateau avec un léger tremblement, mais à priori personne ne l'avait vu.

**« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux ? Vous avez mis du temps à venir... »**

Bonney s'était un peu penchée sur elle avec un regard amusé. Zara devina ce qu'elle insinuait et sursauta.

**« Bonney ! »**

Elle rougit et Zorro lança un regard froid à la fille aux cheveux roses, qui pouffait en tapant du coude sur la table.

**« C'est vrai qu'on pouvait se demander... Tout seuls dans votre chambre... »**

**« Trafalgar !! »**

Zara et Zorro se regardèrent, surpris d'avoir gueulé sur le brun exactement en même temps. De leur côté, les deux tricheurs riaient et étaient pliés en deux. L'adolescente rougit et commença à manger, un peu gênée. Pas que ses amis disent ça... En fait, elle venait de se rendre compte que Zorro aurait très bien pu rejoindre les autres et s'amuser au lieu de rester avec elle !

 

Un peu plus tard, au beau milieu du repas, Bonney – qui voyait l'entrée du self – lui indiqua du menton deux hommes en costume. Les autres levèrent la tête et regardèrent vers les deux personnes. Deux hommes, plutôt grands, en costume impeccable, noir et blanc, avec des oreillettes.

**« Ils viennent pas du lycée, leurs fringues sont trop classes... »**

**« D 'où est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir ? »**

**« Shit... »**

Ils se tournèrent vers Zorro, qui fixait avec un regard noir les deux hommes. Il semblait les connaître... Les deux hommes vinrent justement vers leur table et firent un signe à Zorro pour qu'il vienne avec eux.

**« Zorro Roronoa. Nous avons à vous parler... »**

**« Bordel vous êtes obligés d'atterrir ici en plein repas ?! Vous me faites déjà assez chier comme ça ! »**

Zorro se leva assez brutalement, laissa pris son plateau et le rangea avant de suivre les deux hommes en râlant. Tous les regards étaient bien évidemment tournés vers lui... Et lorsque la porte fut fermée, les rumeurs résonnèrent dans la salle.

**« C'est qui ces mecs... Pourquoi ils veulent parler à Zorro ? »**

**« Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué... Mais ils avaient l'insigne du gouvernement sur leur épaule gauche. »**

Ils se tournèrent vers Trafalgar, impressionnés.

**« On a même pas remarqué ! »**

**« T'es trop fort ! »**

**« C'est pas le moment de m'admirer... J'me demande bien ce que le Gouvernement peut vouloir à Zorro... »**

Zara hocha la tête. Elle aussi aimerait bien savoir quel était le lien entre Zorro et ces agents du gouvernement. Et comme elle était curieuse, elle se promit de faire son enquête dés qu'elle serait de nouveau seule avec lui !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que le Gouvernement veut à Zorro... Va falloir continuer à lire pour le savoir ! Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait ;3   
> Bonne lecture.


	10. Chapter 10

Zorro ne revint pas au self. Zara et Luffy le retrouvèrent en remontant à leur chambre. Bien sûr, les deux amis ne manquèrent pas de l'interroger.

**« C'était qui ? »**

Zorro leur jeta un regard et soupira.

**« Foutez-moi la paix, ça vous regarde pas. »**

Zara leva les yeux au ciel, s'attendant un peu à cette réponse si froide. Contrairement à Luffy, qui continua d'ennuyer son ainé avec des milliers de questions, Zara préféra éviter de l'énerver et prépara son sac pour le lendemain avant d'aller se changer et monter dans son lit.

Luffy finit par abandonner, voyant que Zorro ne lui répondrait sûrement jamais, et s'en alla dans son lit, frustré de ne pas savoir.

L'adolescente resta longtemps le regard fixé au plafond, se demandant ce que les hommes du Gouvernement pouvaient bien vouloir à Zorro. Surtout que ça n'avait pas l'air d'une affaire très récente, personne n'ayant l'air au courant, et puis lui qui connaissait ces personnes...

A quand cela remontait-il ?

Il était tard, même très tard, lorsqu'elle entendit Zorro se lever. Il alluma son portable et Zara ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais elle ne vit pas que qu'il écrivait, étant dos à elle. Puis Zorro s'en alla discrètement vers la salle de bain, et l'adolescente devina qu'il ne voulait pas les réveiller.

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes et finit par descendre de son lit dans le silence le plus total. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte entrouverte afin d'espionner son camarade de chambre.

Appuyé dos au lavabo, il pianotait sur son portable en soupirant. Zara s'avança au mieux derrière la porte pour essayer de voir l'écran, mais il était mal orienté et elle ne réussit pas à voir ce qu'il écrivait.

Une idée lui vint alors en tête et elle essaya une technique qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Vu qu'elle connaissait par cœur les claviers, elle se l'imagina dans sa tête et essaya de visualiser quelles lettres Zorro touchait pour savoir ce qu'il écrivait. Cependant il écrivait plutôt rapidement, et Zara eut du mal à décoder tout le message, mais réussit à en sortir quelques mots.

BAC ; connards d'agents ; plein self ; étriper ; reproduit ; secret ; longtemps.

Voilà les seuls éléments dont elle était sûre. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le BAC avait à faire dans cette histoire, mais il semblait que Zorro n'ait pas apprécié le fait que ces agents soient venus au self...

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et que Zorro l'attrapa par les vêtements pour la tirer à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière elle et l'envoya à terre avant de lui mettre une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle réussit tout de même à tourner un peu la tête, et rencontra le regard froid de Zorro.

**« Que fais-tu là toi ?! »**

Il chuchotait, ne voulant pas réveiller Luffy. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle en la fixant d'un air agacé.

**« Ça te regarde pas alors fais pas chier ! »**

Il continua de la fixer quelques secondes et grogna en la lâchant, puis il se leva. Zara se redressa doucement, les bras et les genoux un peu douloureux après s'être rattrapée pour ne pas tomber sur le carrelage.

**« Quel rapport avec le BAC ? »**

Zorro se stoppa net et se tourna vers elle, estomaqué. Zara ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire. Elle avait touché un point sensible du sujet à priori. Il l'attrapa pas le col et la souleva pour la mettre debout. Elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, car il la soulevait à se hauteur.

**« Je connais par cœur les claviers... J'ai réussis à identifier certains morts de ce que tu écrivais... Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce que le BAC à avoir avec ça. »**

Zorro, étonné, la relâcha un peu et elle retrouva le sol. Finalement il la lâcha définitivement avant de soupirer, le regard baissé.

**« Pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse toi ? Tu peux pas juste me lâcher ? »**

**« Excuse-moi. J'ai tendance à vouloir protéger mes amis, donc à tout savoir sur leurs problèmes pour les aider. »**

Énervé, Zorro se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle de bain, visiblement tiraillé entre deux choix, tandis que l'adolescente restait debout à le regarder. Au bout d'un moment il se laisse tomber contre le mur et glissa pour s'asseoir. Il se massait les temps d'une main.

**« Je ne dirais rien à personne, même à Trafalgar, tu sais... »**

Il releva les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle continuait de la fixer d'un air neutre, espérant le convaincre.

 **« De toute façon tu peux rien y changer ! J'ai aucune raison de t'en parler. »** s'énerva t-il tout d'un coup.

**« Si. Te libérer et savoir que tu as quelqu'un pour te soutenir dans tes choix. Savoir que tu n'es pas seul contre tout le monde. C'est toujours ça, non ? »**

Zorro se renfrogna et évita son regard. Zara aurait du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau, même si elle était quasi certaine qu'il craquerait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle soupira et préféra sortir de la salle de bain pour le laisser réfléchir. Il ne la retint pas et elle grimpa dans son lit pour s'y rendormir. Elle ne sut pas s'il était allé se recoucher, car elle s'endormit en très peu de temps.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva, Zorro avait disparu. Elle demanda à Luffy s'il l'avait vu, mais lui non plus ne savait pas où il était passé. Un peu inquiète, Zara se demanda où il pouvait bien être, mais n'alla pas à sa recherche, consciente que s'il était allé se mettre dans un coin, seul, il ne voudrait pas être dérangé. De plus, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'avance qu'elle avait prit la veille sur son secret. Elle savait que si elle insistait trop, il ne ferait que se braquer et risquait fort de s'énerver contre elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle attende qu'il vienne vers elle, à présent.

Elle descendit donc avec Luffy pour rejoindre les autres au self. Zorro n'y était pas, ce qui avait lancé les rumeurs dans la salle. L'adolescente voyait tout le monde se tourner vers la place vide, puis lancer la discussion avec les autres. Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, Zorro serait la cible des ragots pour un long moment !

Zara se dit alors qu'il voulait peut-être éviter justement tout ceci. En se faisant discret pendant un moment, les gens oublieraient. Pourtant il semblait se passer tout l'inverse. L'absence de Zorro attisait le feu des conversations. Cela donnait presque la migraine à l'adolescente, à cause de la salle qui faisait des échos.

 

* * *

 

Ce ne fut que au premier cours que Zorro réapparut enfin. Lorsqu'il était rentré, dans les derniers, tout le monde s'était tut. Il avait royalement ignoré tous les regards pointés sur lui. Mr LeRoux eut du mal à trouver le calme une fois que Zorro fut installé à côté de Zara. Les rumeurs repartirent aussitôt avec une grande intensité. Le professeur de maths, désemparé, fut obligé d'élever la voix, contrairement à son habitude, et tapa le tableau avec une règle. Les discussions cessèrent temporairement, mais certaines reprirent plus doucement. L'heure de cours fut un calvaire pour le professeur de maths qui dut reprendre les élèves plus d'un fois.

Zara était impressionnée que cette histoire fasse autant de bruit, même au sein de la classe. Avec Trafalgar et Bonney, Zara était la seule à ne pas parler de Zorro et des agents du gouvernement. Le concerné dormait sur son sac, mais il s'agitait régulièrement, laissant deviner à sa camarade de table qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette agitation. Elle hésita à lui demander de nouveau quel était son secret, afin de voir si elle pouvait l'aider, peinée que tout le monde se concentre sur lui au lieu du cours du gentil Mr LeRoux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Elle décida d'attendre un moment où ils seraient seuls.

Pendant l'heure de français, Mlle Domino s'énerva bien plus que Mr LeRoux et renvoya quatre élèves : Eustass, Karina, Usopp et Nijiko, qui au goût du professeur étaient plus qu'insolents à ce stade de conversation dans son cours. Après le renvoi des quatre élèves, les autres se turent. Si Eustass et Karina semblaient heureux d'être renvoyés, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

 

* * *

 

Au soir, Zara se rendit compte que Zorro n'était pas remonté à sa chambre comme les autres internes. Il était déjà tard, et le couvre-feu n'était pas encore actif, il pouvait donc être dehors. Discrètement, comme Luffy était dans la chambre de Trafalgar, Ace et Sanji, l'adolescente descendit de l'internat pour aller dans la cour. Elle scruta dans la pénombre jusqu'à trouver l'ombre qu'elle recherchait. Elle ne chercha pas à se faire discrète, et s'avança normalement jusqu'à lui. Il l'avait évidemment entendue, et s'était tourné vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Dégage. »** lança t-il sèchement.

**« Personne ne peut entendre ce que tu as à dire. Ils sont tous à l'internat. Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit hier ? »**

Zorro soupira et détourna le regard vers le sol goudronné. Zara resta devant lui sans bouger, attendant une réponse. Il lui semblait que plusieurs minutes étaient passées lorsqu'il daigna enfin relever le regard vers elle.

**« On se connait pas. Alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes. »**

Zara le trouva un peu dur avec elle. Ils ne papotaient certes pas entre eux, mais de là à dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas... Elle connaissait bien son caractère et ses habitudes, en tant que camarade de chambre et voisin de table. C'était donc de même pour lui. Elle le montra dans sa voix un peu plus sèche qu'habituellement.

 **« Parce que même si tu n'es pas _vraiment_ mon ami, je t'apprécie tout de même. Et puis c'est toi qui met des barrières entre nous, à ce que je sache. J'ai jamais été hostile envers toi ! Tu m'as ignorée depuis le début, depuis la première seconde ! »** elle reprit plus calmement. **« Mais c'est vrai, je en vois pas pourquoi je m'acharne, tu n'en vaut peut-être pas la peine après tout. Débrouille toi tout seul dans tes secrets, dans tes problèmes, n'en parle surtout à personne ! Tu verras, tu seras bien emmerdé après. »**

Elle tourna les talons, rageuse, et le laissa en plan. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Zorro s'avança vers elle et l'appela.

**« Attends, Zara... »**

Elle s'arrêta net, étonnée, et se tourna légèrement vers lui. Elle attendit, mais comme aucune parole ne venait, elle se détourna et partit de nouveau. Il devait se décider un peu. Elle n'allait pas attendre éternellement qu'il accepte son aide. Elle était certes généreuse, mais il fallait quand même le mériter. Or le comportement de Zorro lui donnait de moins en moins envie de l'aider.

Elle entendit les pas de Zorro la suivre lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin. Elle tourna la tête tout en continuant de marcher. Il avait la tête basse et les mains dans les poches, trainant des pieds.

Agacée, elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et lui lança d'une voix forte et colérique :

**« Mais décide-toi bon sang ! Quand tu es au bord d'une falaise et que tu menaces de tomber, qu'une main vient vers toi pour te remonter, tu attends de tomber ? Non ! Tu l'attrapes tout de suite. »**

Elle courut jusqu'au bâtiment sans laisser le temps à Zorro de répliquer. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'internat et fonça dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle eut claqué la porte, elle commença à se calmer, et monta jusque dans son lit pour réfléchir paisiblement. Le regard rivé au plafond, ses pensées étaient soudainement vides. Elle prit son coussin et se le plaqua sur son visage en rageant. Puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa d'un coup. C'était bien évidemment Zorro. Elle se laissa tomber et remit le coussin sur son visage. Il l'agaçait tellement !

**« Excuse-moi. »**

Zara se redressa si vivement qu'elle cogna le plafond. Elle regarda Zorro, qui la fixait droit dans les yeux avec un air déterminé. L'adolescente était totalement abasourdie que Zorro s'excuse. Ces mots semblaient si étranges sortis de sa bouche !

 **« Excuse-moi »** reprit-il, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. **« Mais c'est un secret que j'ai longtemps gardé... C'est difficile d'avoir à le partager avec quelqu'un... »**

Zara était tout proche du but, c'était certain à présent. Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, intriguée.

Quel était donc ce secret que Zorro avait si longtemps gardé ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le secret arrive... Au prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et bonne lecture =)


	11. Chapter 11

Zorro détourna le regard des yeux bleus de l'adolescente pour le poser sur le bureau mal rangé. Zara devina qu'il cherchait ses mots. Elle le laissa faire, et l'écouta avec la plus grande attention et la plus grand curiosité lorsque ses yeux retrouvèrent enfin ceux de Zara.

 **« Je suis orphelin. Comme la plupart des gens du coin. »** commença t-il d'un ton distant. **« Mes parents étaient de l'armée. Des hauts gradés à ce qu'il paraît. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu. Mon père est mort au début de la guerre qui a eu lieu quand j'avais 3 ans. Ma mère a ensuite dû combattre à son tour. Elle est morte aussi. »**

Zara ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce récit. Prise d'une soudaine compassion, elle descendit de son lit et s'appuya contre l'échelle sans quitter le regard de l'adolescent. Ses yeux reflétaient une certaine peine, mais il semblait pas si affecté que ça. _* Il était trop jeune à cette époque... Comment aurait-il pu se rendre compte après tout ? *_

**« Le problème, c'est que dans leur testaments, mes parents ont demandé que ma garde soit accordé à l'état, et non à une famille d'accueil, ou à un parent. En gros, je suis totalement géré par le gouvernement. »**

Il soupira et Zara déglutit. C'était bien étrange, d'être à la garde du gouvernement ! Ses parents n'avaient-ils donc aucune proche ?

**« Cela fait donc depuis mes 4 ans que je suis à la charge du gouvernement. J'ai été placé dans des écoles, des collèges, puis maintenant ce lycée. A mon arrivée ici, cependant... Le gouvernement m'a fait une sacrée crasse. Comme c'est pas possible d'en faire, et comme c'est juste absolument débile. Ils ont dit qu'ils me donnerait mon indépendance, non pas à mes 18 ans, comme n'importe quelle personne, mais seulement si j'avais mon BAC avec mention. »**

Zara comprenait maintenant d'où venait le BAC dans cette histoire. Elle était totalement hallucinée devant les propos de Zorro. C'était un accord assez bizarre. Le gouvernement ne devrait-il pas être pressé de se débarrasser d'une charge telle qu'un enfant ? Dont il faut payer les études, la nourriture, l'internat ?

**« Sauf que ça fait deux fois que je loupe mon BAC. Et ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir. Alors j'ai décidé de tout laisser tomber et de rien foutre cette année. Ils se lasseront après tout. Seulement... »**

Il s'interrompit. Zara devina qu'il allait en venir à l'intervention du gouvernement deux jours plus tôt au self.

 **« Seulement ils ne sont pas de cet avis ? »** hasarda t-elle.

**« Oui. Avant-hier, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que si je n'avais pas mon BAC avec mention cette année, ils m'enverraient ailleurs, dans un endroit qui me déplairait. Genre l'armée, la prison, camp de redressement... Ce genre de truc ennuyant. »**

Il détourna les yeux. Zara savait à présent le secret de Zorro. Elle savait pourquoi il dormait en cours, quel était son lien avec le gouvernement. Tout se liait dans son esprit et elle y voyait soudainement plus clair dans le comportement de Zorro.

**« Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer d'avoir ton BAC avec mention ? Tu serais débarrassé après tout... »**

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il semblait désespéré.

**« Si j'ai loupé le BAC deux fois d'afillée c'est pas pour rien j'te signale. »**

**« Et si je t'aidais ? Je suis sûre que t'es pas si mauvais que ça. Tu te donnes juste pas les moyens. »**

Il se détourna en fronçant les sourcils. Zara se ravisa de répliquer. Maintenant qu'elle savait son secret, elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'énerver, il risquerait de regretter son acte. Elle se contenta de soupirer.

Elle l'aiderait à avoir son BAC avec mention. Au fond, elle était certaine qu'il était bon élève. * Il suffit de le voir en sport ou en japonais. Il se débrouille super bien et il est tellement différent que dans les autres cours ! *

Zara se promit intérieurement de l'aider coûte que coûte. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle était en mesure de _l'aider_. Et elle le ferait.

Zorro releva le regard vers elle et resta planté un long moment dans ses yeux. L'adolescente, quelque peu gênée de ce regard trop intense, voulait se détourner, mais elle n'en trouvait pas la force. Quelque chose lui dictait de rester ainsi. _* A t-il encore quelque chose à dire ? *_ Zorro esquissa enfin un mouvement vers elle mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Luffy qui rentrait avec un grand sourire, et le plus vieux des trois se ravisa, reprenant un visage fermé et distant. Il rompit le contact visuel avec Zara, qui se retrouva désemparée, déçue... Et surtout blessée. Elle sentait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, pourquoi Luffy était-il entré justement à ce moment ? A présent, oserait-il lui parler de cette dernière chose ? Aurait-il de nouveau l'occasion de parler ainsi à l'adolescente ?

Zara, se posant trop de question, remarqua qu'elle s'était figée, la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés. Zorro était parti vers la salle de bain, tandis que Luffy regardait Zara la tête hochée.

 **« Ça va pas ? »** demanda t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Zara se reprit et secoua la tête avant de sourire. Elle se sentait bizarre.

**« Si, si ! Je pensais à quelque chose, c'est tout... »**

Elle se sentit rougir, mais heureusement Luffy s'en allait déjà vers son lit en souriant.

**« Ah tant mieux, j'ai cru que t'allais pas bien, t'aurais vu ta tête ! »**

Zara remercia intérieurement la naïveté de son camarade de chambre. Au moins il n'était pas comme Trafalgar qui lui aurait déjà posé d'autres questions, sachant qu'elle mentait.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller se coucher, un peu perturbée par les évènements du jour. A présent qu'elle connaissait le secret de Zorro, elle se sentait étrangement vide. Comme si ce secret lui avait enlevé toute faculté de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Elle se demandait comment elle devrait se comporter avec Zorro, et comment elle pouvait l'aider.

C'était la première fois qu'un sentiment aussi étrange l'assaillait. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter. Elle passa un long moment les yeux rivés au plafond à réfléchir sur le sujet sans toutefois trouver se réponse.

_* Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ? *_

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain matin, Zara était très fatiguée. Elle n'avait cessé de se réveiller pendant la nuit. A un moment, vers 1 heure du matin, Zorro s'était levé discrètement et avait chuchoté à l'attention de l'adolescente : « Tu dors ? »

Soudainement apeurée, elle avait fermé les yeux et fait semblant de dormir. Il était allé se recoucher, et elle s'était sentie bête de l'avoir ignoré.

La journée fut très longue pour Zara. Surtout que Zorro était à côté d'elle, et cela la perturbait d'autant plus. Même si elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire de son secret, elle avait à présent très envie de se décharger auprès de Trafalgar. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi perturbée, elle qui d'habitude est calme et se contrôle plus ou moins bien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours, gribouillait sur son cahier, écrivait les cours d'une écriture saccadée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout allait de travers !

Et Trafalgar semblait l'avoir remarqué, car pendant qu'ils mangeaient, il lui adressa plusieurs regards perçant, comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque, ce qui étonna Zara.

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines passèrent depuis la révélation du secret de Zorro. Pendant plusieurs jours Zara avait été très mal, mais avec le pause du week-end elle avait essayé de se calmer. Toute seule dans la chambre alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes, elle s'était assise sur son lit en regardant les gouttes de pluie glisser sur la fenêtre.

Zorro devait passer son BAC avec mention s'il voulait enfin quitter le lycée et la dépendance au gouvernement. Il lui fallait donc travailler dur pendant les quelques mois qui restaient avant Juin et la date fatidique. Aurait-elle le temps de tout lui réapprendre ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de l'année scolaire ? Zorro serait-il assez patient pour tout revoir et entendre les explications de l'adolescente ? Si Zara n'en était pas sûre, elle devait tout de même faire en sorte d'y arriver, au moins essayer.

C'était décidé. Il fallait que Zorro accepte que Zara lui donne des cours pour se rattraper. Au fond, elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta en la voyant et ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux. Gênée que ces derniers temps ils s'adressent des regards aussi longs et intenses, elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

 **« Zorro... »** commença t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. **« Et si je t'aidais ? Je veux dire... A avoir ton BAC ? »**

Elle dû se résoudre à replanter les yeux dans les siens pour voir sa réponse. Il resta de marbre un moment, ce qui incita Zara à argumenter.

**« J'ai pris tous mes cours, et je compte commencer à réviser pour le BAC. Je peux en profiter pour te faire apprendre tout ce qui te manque... »**

Zorro fronça doucement les sourcils, réfléchissant.

**« Ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plait. Tu vas pas te laisser avoir par le gouvernement, si ? Le seule moyen est de les impressionner. Si tu avais une mention Bien, tu crois pas qu'ils seraient incapable de parler ? Tu n'as pas eu ton BAC deux fois d'afillée. Ils ne vont pas y croire. »**

**« Justement. Ils n'y croiront pas. »**

Zara bondit de son lit et attrapa Zorro par le col. Étonné, Zorro ne bougea pas, et écarquilla les yeux.

**« Mais t'es borné ?! Tu veux rester jusqu'à tes trente ans ici ou quoi ? Je te propose de t'aider à avoir ce putain de BAC et toi tu refuses parce que tu penses qu'ils croiront que tu as triché ? Ils ne peuvent pas revenir sur leur parole. C'est le gouvernement, pas des brigands. Ils n'en ont pas le droit, pour leur honneur. »**

Elle relâcha la pression sur la chemise de Zorro et se recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire non après ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

**« Excuse-moi. Mais non. »**

Zara, désemparée, le lâcha et le regarda avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Comment osait-il être aussi borné et stupide ?

La claque partit toute seule. Zara regarda son bras tendu et la marque rouge sur la joue de Zorro avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ramena son bras vers elle et il se frotta la joue en la fixant d'un regard noir. Mais ses yeux s'apaisèrent lentement. _* Il ne veut pas s'énerver contre moi. Après tout je pourrais révéler son secret à tout le lycée... *_

**« Excuse-moi. Mais tu la mérites. J'ai jamais vu une personne aussi stupide que toi. Tu les laisse gagner. »**

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard menaçant et s'en alla vers la chambre des garçons pour aller se détendre. Elle avait l'impression de revenir au point de départ avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas en avant...

 

* * *

 

Zara n'eut aucune réponse. Elle lui redemanda discrètement plusieurs fois pendant le mois qui suivit, mais Zorro resta toujours aussi distant. Il était décidé à louper son BAC une nouvelle fois. L'adolescente finit par abandonner l'affaire. S'il ne voulait pas d'aide, tant pis pour lui. Elle serait là pour se moquer de lui l'année d'après et lui rappeler l'aide qu'elle avait voulu lui apporter. Elle serait là à la grille du lycée à le regarder d'un air « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » pour qu'il s'en veuille, regrette de ne pas avoir accepté.

Si lorsqu'elle avait découvert son secret, elle avait eu envie d'être gentille avec lui, à présent ce sentiment avait disparu de sa relation avec lui. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas de sa gentillesse, il ne l'aurait pas !

Elle l'ignora longtemps, et ne lui adressa pas une seule fois la parole, même quand lui essayait d'engager la conversation. Elle le fuyait comme la peste tout en le fixant d'un regard dédaigneux.

 _* Tu l'a bien mérité ! *_ se disait-elle intérieurement à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard déçu ou agacé.

Elle le nargua même quand ils reçurent les résultats du BAC blanc. Elle lui mit sa feuille sous le nez, pour qu'il admire les notes de l'adolescente. Une moyenne de 15 ornait le haut de la page. Sachant que le BAC blanc était bien plus difficile que le vrai BAC. Zorro sembla souffrir lorsqu'elle le nargua ainsi. Mais que lui importait.

Il l'avait mérité.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret révélé, et Zara pas contente ! Laissez un commentaire, et au prochain chapitre ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences peu explicite mais non destinées à de jeunes lecteurs. /!\

Il avait plut pendant trois jours, et à présent les pistes du stade étaient légèrement glissantes. Mr Shiro insista tout de même pour que les élèves aillent en sport. La gymnastique était finie, et Zara avait fait un duo du tonnerre avec Sanji, et ils étaient certains qu'ils obtiendraient une note extra pour leur BAC.

Mais à présent ils avaient changé de sport. Tous les élèves étaient au stade, car les deux proposition pour cette période étaient relais/vitesse ou athlétisme. Zara avait pris athlétisme avec Bonney, n'aimant pas vraiment courir vite et de devoir être en totale synchronisation avec une personne qu'elle ne connaitraient peut-être pas. Elles avaient donc rejoints le groupe de Mr. Shiro, tandis que ceux de relais/vitesse avaient Mlle Keiko.

**« Pff ce prof est vraiment taré de nous faire courir là-dessus. Mlle Keiko a dit à ses élèves de ne pas aller trop vite et de faire attention à la piste glissante ! Ils ne vont RIEN faire... »**

Zara sourit à la plainte de son amie. Qu'il était bon d'être avec elle et de plaisanter !

**« C'est pas grave, eux à la fin de l'année, ils vont devoir courir à fond et passer ce foutu bâton à un autre, et si l'un d'eux se loupe, BAM, c'est toute l'équipe qui prend... Je les plains ~ »**

Bonney lui donna un coup de coude amical tandis qu'elles se mettaient à trottiner sur la piste humide.

**« Mais c'est que t'es sadique en faite ~ »**

Elle rit et Zara la suivit. L'adolescente se rendit compte qu'un groupe de garçon étaient derrière elles et parlaient à voix basse en regardant trop bas à son goût. Elle tapota la bras de Bonney et lui indiqua du menton les garçons. Bonney eut un sourire malveillant. Elle préparait quelque chose !

**« Oh les mecs ! Vous voulez peut-être prendre des photos aussi ? »**

Ils levèrent les yeux vers elles, surpris, et détournèrent le regard avant de les doubler. Bonney et Zara se marrèrent un moment, ce qui leur valut une remarque du professeur.

**« Oh les minettes on se bouge, j'veux pas de feignasses dans mon cours. Courez plus vite que ça ! »**

Bonney soupira et s'apprêta à répliquer, alors Zara la tira par le bras pour avancer. Mieux ne valait pas qu'elle se bagarre avec le professeur de sport...

Elles repartirent donc plus vite, histoire que le professeur ne fasse pas de remarque. Mais au contraire, il leur demanda d'aller encore plus vite. Si Zara avait encore de la ressource pour aller plus vite, Bonney peinait déjà un peu.

**« Il est malade, je cours pas à la vitesse de la lumière moi ! »**

Zara sourit et accéléra, tandis que Bonney prenait un peu de retard. Lorsque l'adolescente se tourna vers elle pour voir où elle en était, son pied glissa vers l'avant, et entrainée par son élan, elle faillit faire le grand écart, et tomba. Son genou gauche vint se fracasser violemment contre la piste et Zara bascula en avant, et frappa le sol avec la même violence.

**« Ouuh... »**

Elle se redressa légèrement tandis que Bonney s'accroupissait à ses côtés.

**« Wah Zara ! Ça va ? Oh mince tu saignes... »**

L'adolescente, un peu sonnée, ramena d'abord ses jambes devant elle pour s'asseoir. D'autres élèves -dont Sanji et Ace- s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle. Elle constata que son genou gauche était entièrement râpé et du sang en coulait. Elle y regarda d'un peu plus près, et remarqua qu'au final, elle s'était même bien ouverte à un endroit, qui avait dû plus râper que les autres. Ses coudes étaient aussi rougis mais ce n'était absolument rien. Quand à ses mains, elles étaient légèrement râpée. Il faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas prise une telle gamelle !

L'ombre de Mr Shiro lui cacha le soleil, et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**« Dégagez ! Vous, là ! Vous êtes avec Mlle Keiko, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Laissez-la tranquille ! Et continuez à travailler. »**

Les élèves se dispersèrent, restait seulement Bonney. Le professeur s'accroupit à son tour et regarda son genou. Il le prit sans ménagement et Zara sentit tout son corps se contracter. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il lui faisait mal.

 **« Bof, c'est pas grand chose. Vas aux toilettes te laver, si ça te fait trop mal je te laisserais tranquille. »** dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il l'aida à se lever avec Bonney, et celle-ci accompagna Zara en la soutenant. Mais Mr Shiro l'attrapa par l'épaule et la tira.

**« Toi, tu vas avec les autres. Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule ! »**

Bonney allait protester mais Zara lui serra le bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait aller là-bas toute seule. Mieux valait ne pas s'énerver avec ce prof aux yeux jaunes, qui ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance. Elle alla clopin-clopant jusqu'aux toilettes, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas boiter. Elle avait plus mal qu'elle ne le laissait paraître...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bâtiment, elle vit une silhouette assise dans un coin sombre. En s'avançant, elle reconnut Zorro. Celui-ci semblait dormir, mais il leva la tête en entendant les bruits de pas de Zara.

**« Tu es tombée... »**

Elle se retint de lui cracher à la face un « Sans blague ? ». Il n'avait rien dit de méchant, après tout. Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

**« Et toi, tu fous quoi ? »**

Il sembla quelque peu vexé du ton distant de Zara, mais répondit tout de même d'une voix neutre.

**« Migraine... »**

**« Ah... Ok... »**

Elle attendit deux ou trois secondes et ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle se laissa alors boiter à sa guise. Plus personne ne la voyait à présent. Elle laissa couler deux larmes de douleur et s'appuya contre les lavabos. Son genou était en sang. Comment avait-elle diable fait une telle chute ?

Elle fit de son mieux pour prendre de l'eau avec ses mains au robinet, et le mettre sur son genou blessé pour le nettoyer. Mais faire ceci en étant sur une seule jambe n'était pas si facile. Elle s'y repris à plusieurs fois pour ne pas tomber, et réussit à y voir plus clair sur son genou. Elle était bien coupée... Elle s'en alla attraper du sopalin pour éponger le sang et la porte s'ouvrit en même temps. Cela devait être Bonney, elle qui n'écoutait jamais les profs ! Il ne lui aurait pas fallut longtemps pour échapper au regard du professeur et filer ici. Cependant lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva juste en face... du professeur. Sans ménagement, il se pencha et lui souleva le genou pour le regarder, ce qui fit basculer Zara contre les lavabos. _* Quelle brute ! J'aurais pu me faire mal ! *_

Elle eut soudainement peur. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

**« Hum... C'est pas si petit que ça. Tu ne dois pas pouvoir courir. Ni marcher correctement. »**

Le ton employé par Mr Shiro lui donnait de plus en plus peur. Il finit par la fixer droit dans les yeux, et sa main libre vint se plaquer sur la bouche de l'adolescente, qui tenta de se libérer. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit la main du professeur de sport remonter de son genou sur sa cuisse, et jusqu'à son short. Elle se mit à se débattre vainement. Il se colla contre elle, et elle fut bloquée par les lavabos. Et avec son genou qui lui faisait mal, elle aurait du mal à s'échapper...

C'est elle qu'elle comprit ce que le professeur était en train de faire. Ce pourquoi la peur était soudainement montée en elle.

_* Il veut me violer... *_

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais il l'empêchait de parler, et d'une main commença à descendre son short. Puis il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et chuchota à son oreille :

**« Chuut... Sois gentille, Zara. Plus tu te débat, plus ça fera mal, je suis sûre que tu en es consciente. »**

Elle essaya de crier, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Son short était à moitié baissé et le professeur se collait encore plus à elle. Avec un sourire malsain, il serra son genou gauche et la regarda essayer de crier sa douleur, les larmes aux yeux.

Un grand bruit les interrompit. Zara réussit à tourner le regard vers la porte grande ouverte.

_* Zorro... *_

Il entrait dans les toilettes avec un regard noir. Mais le professeur ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il garda son calme et sourit à l'intention de Zorro.

**« Oh tiens, Roronoa. Tu veux te joindre à la partie ? Il me semble que tu l'aimes bien celle-là, non ? Ça te plairait pas de te joindre à moi, elle ne peut pas s'échapper avec cette jolie blessure. »**

Zara envoya un regard plein de détresse à Zorro, mais celui-ci fixait Mr Shiro avec intensité. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle crut qu'il allait faire ce que le professeur lui avait demandé. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux jaunes et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit lâcher l'adolescente et vaciller. Zara tomba au sol, et s'empressa de remettre son short. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle se cachait sous les lavabos. A présent, Mr Shiro et Zorro se battaient au corps à corps. Elle se souvint alors dans quel état l'adolescent était lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le bâtiment. _* Il a toujours sa migraine ? Oh mon dieu faites qu'il ne l'ai plus... Faites qu'il n'ait plus de migraine... *_

Mais ce qu'elle vit confirma son doute. Zorro qui ne s'était pris aucun coup dans la tête, se massa les tempes en plissant les yeux, profitant d'une seconde de répit. Il avait toujours mal à la tête.

Mr Shiro le vit, et eut un rictus cruel sur ses lèvres. Zara recommença à avoir peur, pas pour elle cette fois-ci... Mais pour Zorro.

Lui qu'elle avait évité, nargué, énervé, rejeté... Il lui venait en aide. Alors qu'elle l'avait presque haït ces derniers temps, à cause de son refus, il venait la sauver. Zara se sentait horriblement mal. Elle avait été injuste avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Shiro prit le dessus du combat. Zorro se prit un poing en plein dans la mâchoire et vacilla avant de tomber à terre. Avec la migraine qu'il avait, Zara sut qu'il ne se relèverait pas facilement. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du fuir. Elle aurait dû profiter du combat pour s'échapper et prévenir quelqu'un, la police, les élèves, Mlle Keiko. Elle faisait tout de travers, embrouillée par ses sentiments. Elle allait s'enfuir, à quatre pattes sous les lavabos blanc, mais Mr Shiro se précipita pour fermer la porte des toilettes. L'adolescente s'arrêta et essaya de reculer, mais trop tard... Il revenait vers elle.

Elle sortit précipitamment de sous les lavabos et essaya de courir vers Zorro, mais s'étala lourdement au sol, son genou ne supportant pas son poids. Elle sentit les mains du professeur sur elle et hurla, mais bien évidemment, il l'en empêcha d'une main.

Le cauchemar recommença. Il descendit brutalement le short de l'adolescente, tandis que celle-ci jetait un regard désespéré vers Zorro, toujours au sol... Était-il inconscient ? C'était assez probable, entre le coup de poing dans la mâchoire et la migraine.

Zara était fichue.

Elle se débattit tout de même, refusant l'abandon, même si elle savait que c'était vain. Certes elle était douée en gym et savait se battre, mais le professeur était bien plus fort qu'elle, et surtout, plus grand. Elle n'avait donc aucune échappatoire, si elle courait, il la rattraperait de toute façon.

Comme elle se débattait toujours, Mr Shiro finit pas étrangler l'adolescente. Elle ne pourrait pas crier, et en plus cela l'empêcherait de bouger. La respiration coupée, Zara étouffa et paniqua. Ses mains tremblantes essayaient en vain de retirer celle du professeur de sa gorge. Elle vit progressivement des points multicolores envahir sa vision... Puis devenir noir, et finalement, sa vue commença à baisser, tandis que son corps perdait sa force.

_* Je vais mourir... *_

Mais étrangement, la main de Mr Shiro se retira, et Zara avala une grande gorgée d'air en toussant. Sa vision était troublée de points noirs mais elle était vivante et respirait de nouveau. Allongée au sol, elle ne bougea pas. Son corps refusait d'obéir, engourdi. Mais elle sut rapidement que le professeur n'était plus sur elle. Zorro était debout à ses côtés, les yeux rivés vers le lavabo. L'adolescente puisa dans ses forces pour tourner les tête.

Mr Shiro était assommé contre les lavabos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les ennuis commencent... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	13. Chapter 13

Zara retrouva lentement le contrôle total de son corps, et se mit alors à pleurer. Mr Shiro était toujours étendu par terre, elle conclut donc qu'il était inconscient. Zorro se pencha vers Zara et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle remit son short tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle se leva doucement, pleurant toujours pour évacuer la peur, la panique, le stress des événements qui venaient de se passer.

Elle fut surprise de sentir les bras de Zorro l'entourer, et de le voir la serrer dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, elle se laissa aller et pleura contre l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il la laissa faire pendant un petit moment puis s'écarta.

**« Viens, vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il se réveille. Il est juste assommé. »**

Il prit la main de Zara et l'entraina vers la sortie mais s'arrêta au bout de deux pas, voyant qu'elle boitait.

**« J'avais oublié ce détail. »**

Il s'accroupit dos à elle et attendit. Zara ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait, resta de marbre. Puis il se tourna légèrement vers elle.

**« J** **'te porte. Sinon tu vas t'écrouler dans 10 mètres. »** dit-il calmement. **« Aller grouille ! »**

Zara se précipita et se mit sur le dos de l'adolescent, qui se releva et la tint avec ses bras sous elle. Elle s'agrippa à son cou et essaya de se faire la moins gênante possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fatigue pour rien avec l'effort extraordinaire qu'il venait de faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, il se dirigea vers la sortie du stade, et non vers le stade, les autres élèves et Mlle Keiko. Il avait dû sentir le regard de Zara fixé vers l'entrée des bâtiments car il la rassura d'une voix calme.

**« On va directement chez le proviseur. Pas de temps à perdre ici, s'il se réveille, il se fichera bien des autres élèves et de Mlle Keiko. Mieux vaut qu'il se fasse renvoyer tout de suite, non ? »**

Zara trouvait l'attitude de Zorro un peu étrange, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule, donc elle devait de toute façon aller avec lui au bureau du directeur.

 

* * *

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux adolescents furent devant le bureau du proviseur. Sans cérémonie, Zorro ouvrit grand la porte, la faisant claquer sur le mur, et entra. Le proviseur était en grande discussion avec un autre homme, qui regarda de travers Zorro.

Ce dernier déposa Zara près d'un fauteuil et s'appuya sur le bureau du Proviseur pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **« Mr Shiro a violé Zara. Vous savez, le professeur que ça fait au moins deux ans que je vous rapporte que c'est un pervers qui mate les filles dans les vestiaires ? »** déclara t-il sèchement.

Zara rougit, étonnée qu'il présente ça aussi facilement. Elle détourna le regard lorsque le deuxième homme lui adressa un regard intrigué. Le proviseur semblait gêné lui aussi. Il jeta un œil vers l'homme au costume gris en avalant sa salive.

**« Mr Roronoa, pourrions-nous parler de ça dans cinq petites- »**

**« NON. »** le coupa Zorro en criant. **« Vous allez régler ce problème ici et maintenant, devant Mr l'Inspecteur, j'en ai rien à faire. Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que vous auriez dû renvoyer ce connard de prof. »**

La rage se lisait dans les yeux noirs de l'adolescent, et le proviseur semblait bien faible face à lui, son regard impuissant braqué dans celui enflammé de Zorro. L'inspecteur resta de marbre, observant les deux hommes se toiser. Puis finalement il prit la parole afin de couper le silence tendu.

**« Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Un professeur a essayé de violer une élève ? »**

Zorro se tourna vers lui.

**« Mr Shiro, le professeur de sport de Zara, l'a envoyée aux toilettes... »**

**« Mr Roronoa, je préférerais que Mlle Sora nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé d'elle même... »**

**« Mais ! »** s'exclama t-il

 **« Laisse... »** lâcha doucement l'adolescente en soupirant.

Zorro se tourna vers elle, étonnée qu'elle veuille bien en parler, puis se détendit. C'était son choix après tout.

 **« La piste du stade était mouillée, et comme Mr Shiro nous demandait de courir vite pour l'échauffement, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée... Je me suis faite mal au genou... »** elle montra son genou endolori avant de continuer d'une voix déraillée. **« Alors il m'a dit d'aller aux toilettes pour me nettoyer. Seulement j'étais seule, il n'a pas voulut que Bonney m'accompagne... Alors j'y suis allée, et j'ai vu Zorro qui dormait dans les bâtiments parce qu'il avait une migraine. J'ai commencé à me nettoyer et le professeur est venu me rejoindre et... »** elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux. **« Et... Il m'a attrapé le genou violemment pour le regarder, j'étais bloquée contre les lavabos, puis il a commencé à se rapprocher de moi tout en me tenant, je pouvais pas m'enfuir et j'ai commencé à avoir peur... Il a monté sa main... Et il m'a empêché de crier... »** Ses larmes coulèrent, mais elle se força à continuer. Il le fallait. « Il a essayé de me violer... » Elle s'arrêta, ces mots étaient si durs à dire... **« Mais Zorro est arrivé. Il s'est battu contre Mr Shiro... Il m'a sauvée... »**

Elle s'arrêta là et ne put continuer. Elle était trop étourdie par la tonne de sentiments qui l'animait. La peur, la gratitude, le regret, la faiblesse... Trop de choses l'assaillait à présent qu'elle voyait la scène avec quelques minutes de recul et de calme. Finalement, elle réussit à se tourner vers Zorro, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

 **« Excuse-moi. Pour tout. »** lui déclara t-elle d'une voix peinée.

Zorro lui adressa un regard chaleureux, comme elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'habitude d'en recevoir de sa part. C'était bien la première fois que Zorro semblait si compréhensif et gentil, surtout envers elle.

**« Allez à l'infirmerie, tous les deux. Où est Mr Shiro ? »**

**« Assommé contre les lavabos des toilettes des filles au stade. A moins qu'il ne se soit réveillé. »** répondit Zorro en s'avança vers Zara.

Il la laissa remonter sur son dos et sortit du bureau du proviseur, qui était dans une discussion animée avec l'inspecteur. L'adolescent l'entraina jusqu'à l'infirmerie afin qu'elle se fasse soigner. Zara avait des larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues et les essuya d'un revers de manche. Tout était terminé, et le pire avait été évité grâce à Zorro. Elle s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir traité ainsi ces derniers temps...

Lorsque l'infirmière vit l'état des deux adolescents, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche en les dévisageant. En effet, avec leurs affaires froissées, les blessures de Zara et le sang séché sur ses jambes, elle ne devait pas vraiment être belle à voir.

Après quelques secondes de vide, l'infirmière les fit entrer en vitesse et demanda des explications, tout en nettoyant les blessures de Zara, qui grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle touchait celle sur son genou.

 

* * *

 

Au soir, l'infirmière se résolu à laisser les deux adolescents repartir après une autorisation du proviseur. Après avoir entendu l'histoire, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils restent à l'infirmerie et voient un psychologue le lendemain, afin qu'ils ne restent pas traumatisés, autant l'un que l'autre.

Ils rentrèrent directement à l'internat après avoir mangé un repas à l'infirmerie. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, ils ne rencontrèrent donc personne en route. En rentrant dans leur chambre, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Luffy. Le proviseur leur avait dit qu'il avait envoyé le brun dans une autre chambre pour leur éviter d'alerter tout l'internat. Zara lui était reconnaissante, elle était fatiguée et ne voulait absolument pas qu'on la dérange.

Elle partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se changer, et se surprit à sursauter à chaque bruit suspect. _* Je suis plus touchée que je ne le penses... *_

Une fois en pyjama elle sortit de la salle de bain, toute propre, et se dirigea vers son lit. Zorro était debout appuyé à côté de l'échelle, et se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle resta quelques secondes plongés dans ses yeux, puis craqua et lui sauta dessus.

 **« Merci... Merci, Zorro ! »** dit-elle en pleurant.

L'adolescent, un peu surpris, eut un mouvement de recul puis se reprit et la serra contre lui, le menton appuyé sur la tête de Zara, qui pleurait contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

 **« J'allais pas le laisser te violer. »** murmura t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. **« Et j'ai des raisons bien plus importantes que mes secrets ou le fait que je voulais faire virer ce pervers depuis déjà longtemps, Zara... »**

Celle-ci se redressa un peu pour pouvoir regarder son ainé. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait tiraillé. Lui aussi avait souffert.

Mais contrairement à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, il la plaqua doucement contre l'échelle. Instinctivement, Zara se tendit et le repoussa, mais il ne résista pas. Il savait qu'elle ferait cela.

**« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais. Calme-toi. N'y pense plus. »**

Il la fixait dans les yeux avec un air étrange, comme elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard. Elle rougit et détendit ses bras pour les laisser retomber contre elle. Il se rapprocha et finit tout contre elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'adolescente rougit encore plus, son regard plongé dans celui de Zorro, dans la totale impossibilité de s'en détacher.

Puis il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, les yeux entrouverts, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce contact fit frissonner Zara, qui attrapa convulsivement les bras de l'autre. Il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de l'adolescente, qui ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une sensation glaciale intense, qui s'ensuivit presque aussitôt d'une chaleur qui lui traversa tout le corps. Elle se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il finit par l'embrasser pour de vrai. Elle dû s'accrocher plus fortement à lui pour que ses jambes de cèdent pas. Mais les bras de Zorro l'entourèrent et le soutinrent, une main autour de sa taille, une autre remontant son dos jusqu'à sa nuque.

Le temps parut s'étendre à l'infini, mais n'en fut aucunement ennuyant. Le bonheur traversait l'adolescente de part en part, diffusant dans tout son corps une chaleur agréable.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Zara mit du temps à revenir à la réalité, calée contre lui, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, les sens engourdis.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après qu'elle osa ouvrir les yeux pour savoir si cela était réel. Elle était bien contre Zorro, qui la serrait contre lui. Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui et s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Mais contrairement à toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées au cours de cette horrible journée, celles-ci étaient des larmes de bonheur.

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard serein et apaisant, et essuya une de ses larmes avec ses doigts, délicatement.

 **« Je t'aime, Zara.** » déclara t-il en regardant ses larmes couler.

L'adolescente ne réussit pas à réagir. Elle était totalement bouleversée intérieurement, à cause de tous les sentiments qui s'étaient mélangés durant cette journée.

 **« Je t'aime. »** répéta t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Elle frissonna et se colla contre lui en rougissant. Elle revenait progressivement à la réalité et comprenait ce que ces mots voulaient dire.

_* Et dire que je l'ai traité n'importe comment... Alors... qu'il m'aime ? *_

Elle le serra contre lui en serrant les dents devant son injustice.

 **« Je t'aime depuis le début. Depuis que j'ai compris qui tu es à l'intérieur. »** murmura t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescente d'une voix douloureuse.

**« Je suis... Je suis... Mon dieu je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité ainsi !! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal ! »**

Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire et la regarda d'un air amusé.

**« Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été assez lunatique avec toi... »**

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de Zara et sourit. Puis il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et recula pour la libérer.

**« Bonne nuit Zara. »**

Il s'en alla vers la salle de bain, laissant seule l'adolescente, troublée. Elle sécha ses larmes un long moment pour décida de monter dans son lit pour aller dormir. Elle voyait des paillettes multicolores et sentait ses paupières s'abaisser frénétiquement et comprit que son corps était beaucoup trop fatigué. Dés qu'elle s'écroula sous sa couette, elle s'endormit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Avec qui voyiez-vous Zara au départ ? Vote intuition était la bonne ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour le dire !!  
> En route pour la suite ~


	14. Chapter 14

Au matin, Zara se réveilla doucement, les sens engourdis, comme si elle avait bu. Mais ce n'était rien de ça. Elle avait mal partout, épuisée autant musculairement que psychologiquement. Elle se redressa difficilement après être restée quelques minutes dans son lit à s'éveiller.

Elle descendit lentement de son lit en hauteur pour aller dans la salle de bain et se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son image dans le miroir, elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux reflétaient sa fatigue intense. En s'appuyant sur le lavabo elle sentit ses bras trembler, sans force. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur ses jambes et vit la blessure.

Tout lui revint aussitôt et elle soupira. Elle retint les larmes qui voulaient couler et se lava avant de s'habiller. Elle allait devoir affronter le regard des autres. Zara savait pertinemment que tout le monde serait au courant. Tout s'était passé pendant un cours de sport, à une centaine de mètres du stade, où tous les autres élèves avaient vu Zara tomber, aller aux toilettes, et Mr Shiro la suivre... Sans jamais revenir. Avec un peu de chance, ils l'avaient même découvert inconscient dans les toilettes. Avec un peu de chance, des scénarios totalement différents s'étaient formés dans leur esprits... _* Cette journée va être d'un pénible... *_

Elle allait prendre son sac pour aller en cours lorsqu'elle vit le calendrier... Elle resta plantée devant celui-ci un long moment avant de souffler. Dimanche. Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui ! Elle n'aurait pas à affronter les autres.

Elle sourit et lança son sac contre le bureau avant d'aller se changer pour mettre dans vêtements plus décontractés. Elle était heureuse de ne pas aller en cours et de pouvoir rester tranquille dans sa chambre à faire ce qui lui plaisait, sans personne pour lui adresser un regard, une parole soit disant réconfortante, une question déplaisante...

Prise d'un certain délire, elle se mit à tourner sur elle même avec allégresse. Tout allait bien.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle s'arrêta net en rougissant. Il venait d'entrer. Zara détourna le regard en rougissant encore plus et se cacha derrière ses mains.

 **« Me regarde pas comme ça ! »** cria t-elle.

Le silence suivit ses paroles, et lui permis de se calmer, et de se concentrer.

Tout allait bien ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Tout allait mal. Elle se voilait juste la face. Elle essayait de passer outre son mal en l'ignorant, tandis qu'il la rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Ses genoux cédèrent et elle tomba au sol. Elle laissa glisser ses mains de son visage jusqu'au sol et respira lentement pour se calmer, et surtout, s'empêcher de pleurer, encore et encore.

La porte se referma derrière lui et elle l'entendit s'approcher. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, elle vit sa main tendue vers elle. Elle mit du temps à lever la sienne pour la poser sur cette main tendue. Il l'aida à se relever et la serra contre elle. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle attendait au fond. Elle douta de ce qu'elle avait vu et leva le visage vers lui.

_Ce n'était pas Zorro._

Une légère déception traversa son cœur et son regard, mais elle se souvint de qui il était. C'était son meilleur ami, celui qui savait toujours tout sur elle. Celui qui arrivait à lui faire passer des messages sans parler, sans bouger, rien qu'avec son regard.

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule et pleura.

 **« Trafalgar ! »** s'écria t-elle d'une voix enrouée et étouffée.

Il la serra contre elle en soupirant.

**« Ça va aller Zara. Bonney m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé au stade. Et je pense que bon nombre d'entre nous ont deviné ce qu'il s'est passé dans les bâtiments, malheureusement... »**

Zara renifla et serra son ami contre elle. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il au courant ? Elle n'aurait jamais la paix si tous ces gens lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

 **« Calme-toi »** murmura t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **« Le proviseur fait en sorte que ça ne se sache pas, même si c'est bien difficile. Et on sera tous là pour t'aider, tu sais ? »**

Elle sourit, marquée par l'intention de son ami. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, depuis le début.

**« Merci... »**

Elle resta dans ses bras, calmée par sa présence, et finit par se détendre. Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir contre lui tellement elle était fatiguée et calmée. Mais ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Trafalgar semblait ne pas apprécier que quelqu'un entre, mais se détendit aussitôt qu'il vit Zorro. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte tout en fixant l'adolescente.

 **« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était Luffy ou les autres qui venaient foutre la merde... »** avoua Trafalgar en souriant.

 **« Tsss, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »** répliqua Zorro en adressant un regard amusé au brun.

Trafalgar se contenta de sourire et se retourna vers Zara, qui leva le regard vers son ami.

 **« Ça va mieux maintenant ? »** lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Zara acquiesça en souriant, mais elle avait vu dans le regard de son meilleur ami que sa question était juste formelle. Elle n'allait pas bien, au fond, mais au moins, elle s'était calmée de sa soudaine crise d'hystérie. Il la serra une dernière fois avant de la relâcher et s'en alla de la chambre. Il tapota l'épaule de Zorro avant de sortir, et Zara était certaine que si elle avait pu voir les yeux de Trafalgar, elle aurait pu y voir un message destiné à l'adolescent. Mais elle ne saurait sûrement pas de quoi il retournait.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, elle s'attarda enfin à poser son regard sur Zorro. Il semblait hésiter. L'adolescente se remémora alors leur baiser, la veille, et eut un frisson. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait donnée aucune réponse à Zorro, mais ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était vraiment dans son état normal, comment aurait-elle pu être certaine d'aimer son camarade de chambre ?

Ils restèrent à se fixer jusqu'à ce que Zorro brise le silence.

**« Tu as faim ? »**

Zara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Si elle en écoutait son ventre, oui, elle était affamée. Zorro posa alors son sac à dos sur son lit et en sorti deux pochettes. Il en tendit une à Zara, qui s'avança pour la prendre.

**« Je pense que toi non plus tu n'as pas très envie de les voir. Je suis allé acheter des trucs en ville... »**

L'adolescente lui en fut reconnaissante et ouvrit son sachet en souriant. Il avait pris un bentô avec des sushis, du riz et boules de coco, et un autre bentô avec avec des sablés, des bonbons colorés et un sachet de thé à l'amande. Elle s'assit à côté de Zorro sur le lit et lui sourit.

**« Merci, c'est gentil. J'adore les boules de coco en plus ! »**

Zorro lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et pris son bentô, ainsi que deux tasses et un thermos. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout...

Zara pris le bentô avec les sablés et les bonbons, et commença à déguster les sablés. Ils étaient moelleux et délicieux, si bien que l'adolescente ferma les yeux pour les savourer. Où diable Zorro avait-il trouvé des sablés aussi délicieux ?

 **« A force de rester toute l'année ici, je connais toute la ville par cœur. Y'a pleins de super boutiques dans le centre ville. »** dit-il simplement, devinant la question de Zara.

 **« Super est un euphémisme, j'ai jamais goûté de sablés aussi bons, et pourtant ma mère est une super cuisinière ! »** répliqua t-elle en se tournant vers Zorro.

Il lui sourit et versa de l'eau chaude dans les tasses. Zara y déposa son sachet de thé et respira au dessus de sa tasse l'odeur de l'amande. Très vite une autre odeur vint s'ajouter. Elle y reconnut de la noisette, mais d'autres saveurs s'y ajoutaient.

 **« C'est un thé japonais à base de noisette verte. J'avais envie d'essayer, c'est une nouveauté dans la boutique. »** expliqua t-il sans la regarder.

Zara sentit soudainement un grand vide entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment s'y prendre avec l'autre, devina t-elle. C'était en partie de sa faute, elle ne savait pas où elle en était, et ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponse.

Elle se contenta d'avaler un autre sablé en contemplant le sol, gênée. En glissant un regard vers Zorro, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi faisait la même chose. Elle se redressa et pris son thé pour le boire. Elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère silencieuse et tendue. Elle devait trouver quelque chose pour qu'ils parlent enfin...

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de même.

 **« Hier... J'ai pas rêvé, hein ? »** lâcha t-elle finalement.

Zorro lui adressa un regard plein d'amour et Zara eut déjà sa réponse. Néanmoins il lui répondit oralement.

**« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Excuse-moi... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça... Juste après ce qu'il venait de se passer. »**

Zara rougit.

**« Non, dis pas ça... Enfin, je veux dire ! Ce... Je... »**

Perdue, elle se détourna de Zorro pour respirer. Celui-ci, quelque peu amusé, sourit.

 **« Non. C'est... Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. C'était... »** elle se tourna vers Zorro en rougissant. **« Vraiment bien. »**

Zorro eut un regard soulagé, voyant qu'elle ne lui mentait absolument pas. Zara rougit et se détourna de nouveau, gênée de parler de ceci, alors que ça ne mènerait à rien.

 **« Mais maintenant, tu ne sais pas où tu en es, n'est-ce pas... »** dit-il d'une voix déçue.

Zara serra les dents. C'était dur de savoir qu'elle lui faisait encore du mal, alors qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il l'avait sauvée.

**« Oui... C'est un peu ça... Je suis désolée Zorro... C'est injuste pour toi... »**

Elle posa le bentô à côté d'elle et se tourna vers Zorro. Il semblait respecter ses choix, mais au fond de son regard, Zara voyait bien qu'il était déçu, qu'il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle l'aime en retour.

Elle se leva soudainement et s'en alla vers la salle de bain.

**« Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de faire le point. »**

Zorro n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ou de la retenir, elle s'enfermait déjà dans la salle de bain.

 

* * *

 

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demie-heure plus tard que Zara daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Zorro était resté sur son lit, et avait mis le bentô sur le lit de Zara. Quant à sa tasse de thé, elle attendait sur le bureau.

L'adolescente trouva son camarade de chambre endormi dans son lit. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir, seule, sans rien pour la perturber. Elle n'aimait pas être indécise, donc elle avait résolu le problème. Du moins elle pensait l'avoir résolu.

Elle soupira et s'assit doucement sur le lit, à côté de Zorro, qui ouvrit les yeux sans bouger pour autant. L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus le fixa calmement, et attendit. Finalement il se redressa et se retrouva le regard dans les yeux de Zara. Celle-ci remarqua que ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient fait que se regarder dans les yeux. Elle sourit, amusée.

 **« Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné d'un coup comme ça. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. »** commença t-elle d'une voix posée. **« Déjà, j'aimerais m'excuser de t'avoir ignoré et provoqué. Je n'aurais pas dû être comme ça, c'était injuste et de trop par rapport à la situation. »** elle lui adressa un regard désolé et marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix plus tremblotante. **« Ensuite... Je... Je vais pas bien. C'est vrai. Mais je sais que si tu n'avais pas été là hier, je serais dans un état... »** elle hésita et renonça à continuer sur cette voie. **« J'aimerais te remercier. J'ai peut-être des séquelles, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire, j'en suis consciente. Cependant... »**

Elle plongea dans le regard de Zorro. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard douloureux. Zara attendit un peu et se leva, quittant les yeux de l'adolescent, avant de reprendre.

**« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, ou si j'ai juste envie de rester avec toi parce que tu m'as sauvée... Je suis désolée Zorro... Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire de faux espoir... »**

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard triste. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Et si au final elle ne l'aimait pas, d'un point de vue amour. Si elle venait à le quitter en lui disant qu'en fait, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, il serait brisé. Il fallait bien qu'elle le dise.

**« Alors... C'est mieux d'attendre que ça passe. Je n'ai aucune réponse concrète à t'apporter. Donc dans le doute... C'est... Non. »**

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et Zorro se leva. Il vint se mettre juste devant elle, la frôlant. Elle ne put le repousser lorsqu'il s'approcha lentement d'elle et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Zara sentit ces doux frissons la parcourir de nouveau, et laisser place au bonheur. Zorro l'attira contre lui et finit par l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'à ce que Zara rougisse et se colle contre lui en gémissant.

 **« Traumatisée ou pas, ton corps ne ment pas. »** murmura t-il tendrement à son oreille.

Zara, gênée, se colla un peu plus à lui et finit par passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Son camarade de chambre descendit ses mains dans le dos de Zara et la serra contre lui.

**« Plus tu attendras, plus tu douteras... »**

L'adolescente se laissa bercer par les bras de l'adolescent. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle se cachait derrière les évènements récents pour cacher ses sentiments, par honte. Par honte de l'avoir mal traité avant.

Mais c'était bien vrai, elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il la serre dans ses bras... Elle aimait sa compagnie, son attention, son caractère, et le côté défi qu'ils partageaient. _* Je l'aime ? *_

Elle resta tout contre lui. Elle avait presque peur de se l'avouer elle même. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait totalement raison. Si son esprit était brouillé, son corps réagissait naturellement, passant à travers tout ce qui la perturbait.

Elle releva la tête et embrassa à son tour Zorro, doucement, tendrement, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard assuré et heureux.

**« Je t'aime. »**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez un commentaire avant de continuer ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Dans l'après-midi, lorsque Trafalgar entrouvrit la porte pour voir si tout se passait bien chez Zorro et Zara, il les vit dans le lit de Zorro, calés l'un contre l'autre en train de dormir. Zara dormait paisiblement dos à Zorro, entourée de ses bras, tout contre lui. Le brun n'aurait pu dire si Zorro, lui, dormait vraiment. Il le faisait tellement tout le temps en cours qu'il se demandait parfois s'il dormait réellement. Et il avait toujours été un as de la discrétion. Trafalgar préféra s'éclipser avant que l'oeil de lynx ne le repère, et revint vers sa chambre en souriant.

Ace et Sanji étaient partis avec Nami, Vivi, Luffy, Hancock et Nojiko au parc, ce qui laissait une bonne occasion à Trafalgar et Bonney de parler librement de leurs deux amis.

La fille aux longs cheveux roses était en tailleur sur le lit du brun et feuilletait un magazine de vêtements. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva la tête et fixa son ami. Lorsqu'elle le vit sourire aux anges, elle se leva d'un bond du lit, faisant valser le magazine au sol, et se précipita pour lui attraper le col à deux mains.

 **« Alors ? Raconte tout ! »** le pressa t-elle.

Trafalgar sourit et lui fit lâcher sa chemise pour aller s'étaler en plein milieu de son lit.

 **« Ça dort ensemble dans le même lit l'un contre l'autre. »** déclara t-il en passant ses bras sous sa tête.

**« Ouais trop génial ! »**

Bonney sauta sur le lit de Trafalgar et se mit à sautiller dessus comme une gamine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son ami. Celui-ci souffla et l'attrapa par la taille pour la virer de son lit.

**« Du calme ! T'excites pas, faut pas que les autres soient au courant tant que EUX ne l'auront pas décidé. Et puis après tout on est pas sûrs à cent pour cent qu'ils sont ensemble. Après ce qu'il s'est passé... »**

Bonney se calma soudainement et s'allongea à côté de Trafalgar, le regard fixé au plafond.

 **« Ouais... Quand je pense que ce connard a essayé de la violer... J'aurais dû m'éclipser en douce et aller la rejoindre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »** ragea t-elle. **« Ce salaud de prof de merde ! »**

Trafalgar acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se rappela un jour où Zorro avait fusillé du regard Mr Shiro et avait glissé à Trafalgar qu'il venait d'entrouvrir la porte du vestiaire des filles pour les mater. Le brun ne l'avait pas vraiment cru sur le moment, mais à présent il su que son ami avait totalement raison. Et personne ne l'avait écouté, alors qu'il savait depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça ! Le monde était vraiment injuste avec Zorro...

 

* * *

 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Zara se réveilla doucement. Elle était encore à moitié endormie et se rendit compte progressivement qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber le bras qui l'entourait sur ses hanches. Derrière elle, Zorro sursauta et se redressa lui aussi assez brutalement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que... »** commença t-il, perdu.

Zara souffla en se souvenant des évènements de la journée. Tout allait bien, c'était Zorro qui était avec elle, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit légèrement.

**« Excuse-moi... J'étais à moitié endormie... »**

Il lui rendit son sourire en se détendant, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit. Zara ramena ses genoux vers elle et posa les bras et la tête dessus. Tout était si rapide... Dire que la veille encore elle en voulait à Zorro de ne pas accepter son aide... Et à présent, il semblait bien qu'elle soit sa petite amie !

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le mur, jusqu'à ce que les bras de Zorro la fassent tomber sur le lit. Elle sentit les lèvres de l'adolescent sur ses joues et rougit. C'était si irréel ! Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité que Zara rougit de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche ses lèvres des siennes. L'adolescente retint sa respiration, un peu surprise, mais le laissa tout de même l'embrasser. Elle sentit au contact de ses lèvres un énorme frisson lui parcourir le corps, et dans un spasme s'accrocha aux épaules de Zorro. Ce dernier tenta de la détendre en lui caressant la joue, mais Zara se braqua un peu plus. L'adolescent abandonna ses lèvres et s'éloigna tout en continuant de la fixer.

**« Tu as besoin de temps... »**

Il resta quelque secondes à la regarder dans les yeux, puis il passa au dessus d'elle pour descendre du lit. L'adolescente ne bougea pas et se retrouva à fixer le mur. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme vide. Au bout de quelque minutes le sommeil la rattrapa et elle sombra dans le lit de Zorro.

 

* * *

 

Zorro savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'aimait, et à présent qu'elle l'avait enfin compris, il était bloqué par les traumatismes de la jolie fille aux yeux bleus. Tout ça à cause du professeur de sport, cet homme que Zorro avait depuis déjà très longtemps dans sa « liste noire », cette liste des gens dont il faut se méfier. Personne ne l'avait écouté, personne n'avait vu, personne n'avait entendu tout ce que Zorro avait entendu et vu. Il savait bien des choses sur Mr. Shiro depuis le temps.

Et maintenant à cause de lui, Zara allait mal. La personne que l'adolescent aimait était traumatisée par sa faute... Si tout ça ne se serait pas passé au Lycée, il ne se serait pas gêné pour tuer le professeur.

Mais à présent tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'occuper de Zara et faire en sorte qu'elle oublie.

 

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, plusieurs minutes après avoir quitté Zara, il la retrouva totalement endormie dans son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ne réagit pas, elle devait être très fatiguée. Il décida de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs amis et prit Zara délicatement l'adolescente dans ses bras pour la mettre dans son lit. Une fois qu'elle y fut, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit les garçons dans leur chambre. Il n'y avait que Trafalgar et Bonney, tous deux sur le lit du brun, en train de customiser une chemise noire à leur goût. Elle était déjà tâchée de rouge, comme du sang, et Bonney était en train de coudre une pièce en jean avec une tête de mort dessus pour en faire visiblement une poche. Les deux compères se tournèrent vers Zorro en le voyant entrer.

**« Salut, vous vous amusez-bien tous les deux... Où sont partis les autres ? »**

**« Au parc. On avait des trucs à faire de notre côté alors on les as laissés. »**

**« Ouais, je renouvelle ma garde-robe ! »** renchérit la fille aux cheveux roses.

Zorro sourit devant les goûts vestimentaires de Bonney et Trafalgar. Ils avaient leur propre style, assez trash, et c'est l'une des choses qui les avaient rapproché. Il s'assit en face du brun, à côté de Bonney, et jeta un œil sur tous les accessoires que la fille comptait mettre. Il y avait des badges flashys, une longue bande de jean, du fil blanc, et bien d'autres choses éparpillées.

L'adolescent se rendit compte que les deux autres le fixaient d'un air... étrange. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

**« Quoi ? »**

Le brun se mit à sourire, étouffant à moitié son rire, tandis que Bonney se remit à coudre sa poche en jean en évitant clairement le regard de Zorro et Trafalgar, visiblement elle aussi au bord du fou rire.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?! »**

**« Oh rien ~ »** répondit malicieusement le brun. **« C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire des trucs, nan ? »**

Zorro se braqua, comprenant soudainement que le brun était en train de parler de sa relation avec Zara. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu rester dans son coin et s'occuper de ses affaires à lui, non. Tout comme Zara, il fouillait dans la vie des gens, mais lui, il fouillait dans la vie de tous ceux qu'ils croisait !

L'adolescent rougit et détourna le regard. Zara n'avait pas besoin que tout le monde soit au courant, que tout le monde la regarde, que tout le monde vienne l'emmerder parce qu'elle était avec lui...

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu sais toi encore ?!! »** rétorqua t-il furieusement.

Trafalgar laissa son rire filer quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il semblait fier de lui. Et ce qui était sûr, c'est que si Trafalgar savait quelque chose, Bonney aussi.

**« Oh bah, je suis juste venu voir comment ça allait tout à l'heure et... »**

Il s'assit plus confortablement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant durer l'attente.

**« J'ai vu deux amoureux dans leur lit en train de dormir, c'était tellement mignon ~ J'ai hésité à prendre une photo et la poster sur internet ! »**

Zorro fit semblant de lever le poing pour le taper. Trafalgar ne nuirait pas à Zara, ni même à lui, il le savait. Il n'était pas suicidaire après tout, il savait que si Zorro avait envie de lui fracasser la nuque, il pouvait le faire sans problème, et ce même si le brun connaissait de nombreuses techniques pour tuer quelqu'un de son côté...

**« Espèce d'enfoiré, tu peux pas te mêler de TES affaires ?? »**

Trafalgar sourit et aida Bonney qui était en train de coudre la longue bande en jean sur sa chemise.

**« Oh écoute ça va, on sait que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis la début, et elle aussi... »**

**« Quoi ? »** le coupa Zorro, étonné.

**« Vu que tu dormais sans cesse sur ton bureau, tu l'as sûrement pas remarqué, mais elle rougissait pratiquement à chaque fois que tu lui adressais la parole en début d'année. Et elle te regardait souvent. J'suis pas myope contrairement à toi, Roronoa. »**

Zorro se renfrogna. Il n'avait vu aucun de ces détails. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle puisse vraiment l'aimer avant. Avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle aurait dû penser que c'était juste un imbécile, mais à priori, non. Lui aussi s'était trompé sur son compte. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait tant voulu l'aider, pourquoi elle avait été aussi furieuse après lui quand il avait refusé... C'était parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Il grogna, énervé de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt. Les deux autres continuaient de coudre la bande de jean alors Zorro en profita pour s'allonger sur le peu de place que laissait Bonney avec ses accessoires et faire le vide.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes il se releva brusquement et foudroya les deux compères du regard.

 **« Par contre faites gaffe vous deux. Si j'apprends que le reste du lycée ou même les autres abrutis sont au courant qu'on est ensemble, je vous tue. »** déclara t-il froidement. **« Zara a pas besoin de ça maintenant, et elle l'annoncera d'elle même à qui elle veut. C'est clair ? »**

Les deux le fixèrent sérieusement. Trafalgar se contenta d'acquiescer en clignant des yeux.

**« On est pas bêtes Zorro... Je te rappelle que j'étais là au stade, j'ai vu Zara tomber et aller là-bas sans jamais revenir... Et c'est aussi moi qui ait découvert le prof évanouit dans les toilettes des filles. Je suis pas encore assez conne pour faire du mal à Zara. »**

Elle lui adressa un regard confiant et paisible. Bonney, tout comme Trafalgar, aimaient beaucoup Zara, cela se voyait facilement. Zorro pouvait leur faire confiance sur ce point.

C'était à Zara de faire le choix de dire qu'elle était avec Zorro ou non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !


	16. Chapter 16

Zara se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Les yeux jaunes du professeur de sport étaient venus perturber son sommeil. Elle se força à respirer calmement pour se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il n'était pas réellement là. _Craack_. L'adolescente sursauta en entendant le parquet craquer dans la chambre. Et si son cauchemar n'était pas si irréel que ça ? Alors qu'elle aurait voulu hurler pour réveiller les autres, elle fut paralysée par la peur. Elle n'arrivait même pas à chuchoter, ni même à sangloter. Elle était immobile dans le noir, comme si la chose qui avait fait craquer le parquet pouvait lui sauter dessus si elle ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, un petit bruit.

Mais aucun autre bruit ne trahit la présence de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce seulement un des deux garçons qui avait bougé dans son lit ? Ou le parquet qui se faisait vieux ? Zara n'arrivait pourtant pas à sortir de sa paralysie. Quelque chose clochait.

Rien ne se passa, et l'adolescente n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle respirait à peine, par à coups...

Puis elle hurla. Des yeux jaunes luisaient à un mètre d'elle, devant son lit. Ils s'évanouirent comme ils avaient apparus, et Zara tomba lourdement dans son lit, la respiration saccadée.

**« Zara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

C'était Zorro, avec une voix angoissée. L'adolescente entendait aussi Luffy se lever. Le professeur était-il réellement dans la pièce ? Elle était toujours paralysée par la peur. La lumière s'alluma.

**« Zara, ça va ? »**

Elle l'entendit s'approcher de son lit, puis s'arrêter. L'atmosphère devint tout d'un coup très étouffante, comme si quelque chose approchait.

 **« C'est toi qui a ouvert la fenêtre, Zara ? »** demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

L'adolescente sentit alors sa respiration devenir encore plus difficile. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre ! Qui l'avait fait si ce n'était ni elle ni Zorro ? Elle sentit Zorro se tourner vers Luffy avec empressement.

**« Luffy ? »**

**« Bah nan, c'est pas moi... Elle a dû s'ouvrir toute seule ? »** répondit-il d'une voix engourdie. Il bailla avant de reprendre. **« Bon moi je me recouche, j'suis crevé... »**

Avant même qu'il ait fini de parler, Zorro était monté sur le lit de Zara et se trouvait à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle avec de grands yeux affolés.

**« Me dis pas que c'était lui... »**

Zara n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir correctement. Que ferait-elle si Mr Shiro venait même dans sa chambre, en sachant pertinemment que Zorro veillait sur elle ? Voulait-il la tuer ? Ou... continuer ce qu'il n'avait pas terminé...

Dans un élan de peur elle retrouva l'usage de son corps et attrapa Zorro pour le serrer contre elle. Il l'écrasait de tout son poids comme elle l'avait fait tomber, mais elle s'en fichait.

 **« J'ai vu... ses yeux... J'les ai vus... »** chuchota t-elle comme s'il pouvait encore l'entendre.

Zorro lui caressa la joue et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. L'adolescente eut enfin l'occasion de se plonger dans ceux de son petit-ami. La couleur était difficilement visible, son iris était petite et ses pupilles larges... Mais en les regardant de près, ils étaient mordorés. Une couleur magnifique et nuancée qui plaisait beaucoup à Zara.

**« J'le laisserais pas s'approcher, t'inquiète pas... »**

Il se poussa de dessus l'adolescente et se coucha contre elle. Elle soupira, rassurée, et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

 

* * *

 

Au matin, rien de nouveau s'était passé. L'adolescente avait réussi à se rendormir dans les bras de Zorro. Celui-ci s'était réveillé avant Zara, et était resté à ses côtés afin qu'elle se s'affole pas à son réveil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient cours. Le dimanche avait été si long pour eux, il s'était passé tant de choses... Mais il fallait bien y revenir. Même si c'était difficile pour Zara, il serait là pour elle.

Il alla s'habiller et se préparer pour la longue journée qui s'annonçait. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il retrouva Zara devant le lit, habillée, mais elle semblait affolée et stressée. Comme Luffy était dans la salle de bain, elle se jeta dans les bras de Zorro.

 **« J'ai la trouille de retrouver les autres ! »** susurra t-elle.

Il la serra contre elle, conscient de ce qu'elle ressentait. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ici. Elle serait bien plus en danger, si ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là était bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux...

 

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Zara était habillée et prête. Mais contrairement à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient détachés et légèrement en bataille, ainsi que des collants noirs sous sa jupe beige, au lieu de ses habituels bas noir, et elle avait avalé deux cachets pour lutter contre le stress qui l'assaillait.

Quand elle arriva dans le self accompagnée de Zorro, elle se fit dévisager très rapidement par la plupart des élèves, qui chuchotaient furtivement à son passage. L'adolescente laissa ses cheveux lui cacher le visage et elle rougit, gênée de tous ces regards sur elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table, Bonney lui adressait un sourire rassurant, accompagné d'une tape sur le banc pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

 **« Laisse tous ces abrutis. Ils adorent les ragots, ça va passer. »** dit-elle simplement.

Zorro s'assit à sa droite, au lieu d'en face d'elle, poussant les autres sur le banc, qui se mirent à râler. Mais le regard noir de l'adolescent les fit taire, et l'un d'eux passa de l'autre côté pour laisser de la place sur le banc.

Puis il se tourna vers Zara à sa gauche et chuchota.

**« Écoute personne, ok. Et fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Personne t'en empêchera. »**

Zara acquiesça, comprenant que le « personne t'en empêchera » signifiait que Zorro se mettrait sûrement en travers du chemin de quiconque embêterait Zara. Quelque peu rassurée de savoir Trafalgar, Bonney et Zorro veillant sur elle, elle sourit un peu et mangea son petit-déjeuner, sans pour autant le savourer. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment le goût à ceci.

Ace et Sanji se faisaient la compétition, comme à leur habitude, et Ace narguait le blond en tenant la main de sa petite-amie, Nojiko. Cela avait l'air d'affecter le fumeur, qui faisait la tête à chaque fois qu'Ace embrassait la fille aux tatouages. Mais au moins, il n'était pas avec Nami.

Zara échangea un regard avec Sanji, qui lui sourit doucement, avant de passer son regard à la rouquine qui discutait avec Vivi.

 

* * *

 

Après le petit-déjeuner, les cours commencèrent. Zara dut supporter quelques regards insistants et des chuchotements dans les couloirs, mais elle se félicita quand elle s'assit à sa table et qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas craqué. C'était déjà une amélioration par rapport au week-end.

Elle jeta un œil vers Zorro, qui regardait le tableau d'un regard absent. L'adolescente se remémora alors son secret. Passer le BAC. Celui-ci arrivait d'ailleurs à grands pas ! Déjà fin Mai, et le BAC était dans un mois. Zara se rendit compte qu'avec tous ses problèmes avec l'adolescent têtu, elle avait mal bossé ses cours. Il fallait qu'elle s'y remette sérieusement, cela lui ferait une activité de plus pour oublier l'avant-veille.

Mais maintenant que Zorro était son petit-ami... Accepterait-il de travailler avec elle ? Accepterait-il ENFIN de l'aide ?

Elle n'attendit pas plus. Mr LeRoux était sympathique, et déjà nombre d'élèves papotaient. Il ne s'apercevrait même pas que Zara parlait avec l'adolescent.

**« Zorro... Le BAC. Tu comptes le passer, ou pas ? »**

Le concerné tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Il cligna des yeux, sortit de ses pensées, puis jeta un œil vers le professeur, qui écrivait au tableau, avant de revenir à Zara.

**« Parce que tu veux toujours me faire bosser ? »**

**« Oui. Parce que JE vais bosser pour avoir une bonne note, et que si tu veux en profiter et m'aider à m'entrainer, c'est ta chance. »**

Zara le fixa avec sérieux, tandis qu'il échappait à son regard pour écrire ce que le professeur avait écrit au tableau. Elle lui donna un coup de coude, provoquant une longue trace de stylo sur sa feuille, et Zorro finit par relever les yeux vers elle.

**« Je te fait passer ton BAC avec mention. Et toi tu m'aides pour le Japonais. C'est ta matière préférée, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il sourit, et Zara tendit la main sous la table pour ne pas se faire repérer par Mr LeRoux. Un joli « clac » se fit entendre dans la salle lorsque Zorro tapa la main de Zara, comme conclusion du pacte. L'adolescente sourit, fière d'elle, et se mit à écrire en voyant le professeur lui adresser un regard blasé.

Elle avait réussit à faire craquer Zorro !

 

* * *

 

Au cours suivant, Mlle Domino semblait encore plus stricte et énervée qu'auparavant. Zara remarqua plusieurs fois le regard flamboyant de la professeur se poser sur elle quand elle dictait ou attendait la fin d'un exercice. Zara trouvait cela assez perturbant, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Le restant de la journée se passa mieux que Zara l'aurait pensé. Comme Bonney l'avait prédit, les ragots se firent de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que Zara feignait de ne pas avoir mal. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais parfois, au détour d'un couloir, elle sursautait, presque sûre d'avoir vu les yeux jaunes du professeur. Heureusement, à priori personne n'avait vu ses petits tressaillements et hésitations. Tant mieux.

Après le repas, elle fut la dernière à remonter à l'internat avec Zorro. Il l'avait entrainée à la bibliothèque, endroit où Zara n'allait que pour emprunter des livres scolaires pour ses devoirs, et ils s'étaient mis dans une table bien cachée des autres, tout au fond, vers les livres de philosophie, que personne ne voulait lire. Sûrement l'endroit où personne ne viendrait.

Au passage il avait prit deux livres, qu'il montra à Zara en souriant. Deux livres de japonais.

**« Si tu veux apprendre correctement le japonais, y'a que ces deux livres que tu dois lire, ok. Les autres y'a des tas de conneries, d'imprécisions, ils sont nuls. Par contre ces deux là, c'est que du vrai japonais. »**

Zara prit l'un des deux livres et l'ouvrit pour en regarder le contenu. Ils étaient bien organisés ! Elle était tout de même étonnée que Zorro aille à la bibliothèque de temps en temps pour lire des bouquins, lui qui préférait aller dehors et faire du sport.

Alors qu'elle lisait attentivement le passage sous ses yeux, elle sentit les lèvres de Zorro caresser sa joue, et elle sursauta en regardant autour d'elle. Personne. Elle plongea dans le regard de Zorro et sourit. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'adolescente, qui rougit. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce contact, mais se détendit. Elle sentait que si Zorro l'avait amenée ici, c'était aussi pour être enfin seul avec elle et pouvoir profiter de leur relation pleinement. Pas question de le décevoir, alors elle l'embrassa d'elle même. La main de Zorro passa dans ses cheveux puis passa sur sa joue. Zara se laissa emporter et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit-ami en soupirant lentement.

 

* * *

 

Luffy ne dormait pas quand ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, alors qu'il était pourtant bien tard. Zorro semblait, pour la première fois depuis que Zara le connaissait, apaisé, détendu, heureux, euphorique. Cela ressemblait peu à l'attitude froide et distante de son compagnon de chambre. A vrai dire, elle aussi semblait un peu dans cet état. Ce moment de tranquillité n'avait pas été perturbé, et ils avaient pu en profiter au maximum, jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu les rappelle à l'ordre. Ils avaient passé plus de 2 heures à la bibliothèque...

 **« Vous étiez où ? »** demanda un Luffy surpris.

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard et sourirent en même temps à Luffy.

**« A la bibliothèque, pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu sais que le BAC c'est dans un mois, Luffy, tu devrais y aller, toi aussi. »** ajouta l'adolescente avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Celui-ci les dévisagea, intrigué, puis haussa les épaules avant de se mettre en pyjama et d'aller se coucher. Zara échangea un regard amusé avec Zorro avant de faire de même que le brun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, j'adore lire vos réactions et avis à chaque chapitre ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain, Zara se leva tôt, sans appréhension. Ses pensées baignaient encore dans le souvenir de la bibliothèque et du moment de tranquillité avec Zorro. Elle le réveilla d'une tape sur l'épaule avant que le réveil ne sonne. L'adolescente avait l'intention de se faire un planning d'enfer pour caser tous ses cours en 1 mois de révision. Et aussi se trouver du temps libre pour s'enfuir dans un coin isolé avec son petit ami. Elle n'envisageait pas vraiment l'idée de le dire aux autres. Elle était trop heureuse de sa relation pour ça. Et puis elle sentait déjà venir les blagues sur eux deux, qui ne pouvaient pas se voir pendant l'année, et qui depuis le vi...

Zara s'arrêta dans ses pensées. L'incident venait de lui revenir en tête comme une claque. Elle se replongea dans ses activités et essaya de chasser l'image des yeux jaunes du professeur dans la pénombre, la nuit précédente. Pendant que Luffy dormait encore, attendant la sonnerie brutale du réveil, Zorro en profita pour voler un baiser à Zara dans la salle de bain.

**« Faut bosser aussi, hein ? Sinon tu l'auras pas, ton BAC avec mention... »**

**« Je sais. »** Il s'étira tandis que Zara se brossait les cheveux. **« Et j'ai pas l'intention de perturber le planning. »**

L'adolescente sourit en s'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval. Le réveil sonna dans la chambre et Luffy se réveilla en sursaut. Zara sortit de la salle de bain, presque prête à descendre. Il ne lui manquait que ses chaussures, son sac, et son téléphone portable.

 

* * *

 

Chaque jour, dés qu'ils avaient une heure de perm, les deux adolescents se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, dans leur coin favori, pour aller réviser. Comme le pensait Zara, son petit-ami était loin d'être un abruti fini et apprenait très vite les cours. Il avait juste une mauvaise volonté d'enfer. Quant à elle, elle comprenait bien mieux le Japonais depuis que Zorro lui faisait les cours, et grâce aux deux livres qu'elle lisait pendant que Zorro faisait des exercices de maths par exemple, elle avait apprit beaucoup de choses bien utiles. Elle sentait que l'examen de Japonais serait moins difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en début d'année ! Une langue très intéressante et très belle, mais pas facile d'apprendre dans un alphabet étranger...

Au bout de deux semaines, les deux adolescents étaient allés bien plus loin dans leur programme que prévu, ils auraient donc très sûrement une semaine de tranquille pour se reposer et s'amuser avant le BAC !

Évidemment, avec tout ce temps passé ensemble à la bibliothèque, les autres faisaient des suppositions dans leur dos, mais à aucun moment Bonney et Trafalgar ne dévoilèrent leur relation. Même si pour la fille aux cheveux roses, c'était parfois très tentant...

Les cours finissaient tout juste, deux semaines avant le BAC, de quoi laisser le temps à tout le monde de se détendre, mais aussi d'apprendre les cours ! Les élèves pouvaient cependant rester à l'internat et profiter des salles de classes, de la bibliothèques et des autres salles du lycée pour s'entrainer. La semaine suivante, des activités furent organisées pour détendre tout le monde, notamment un bal de fin d'année !

Cette soirée était organisée notamment par Karina, qui adorait les fêtes bien arrosées, ce qui promettait d'être une fête... très animée...

 

Pendant l'après-midi précédant la fête, les filles se regroupèrent dans la chambre de Nami, tandis que les garçons eux étaient dans la chambre de Trafalgar. Zara avait choisit une robe légère, bleue clair avec coutures argentées. Évasée, portée par un nœud sur la nuque, et dos nu, elle mettait en valeur les jambes de Zara, mais aussi sa poitrine, avec un décolleté en forme de cœur. Hancock lui avait fait une jolie coiffure, avec de belles boucles rehaussées sur sa tête, et retombaient en cascade sur sa nuque. Elle avait accepté un trait d'eye liner et une touche de gloss sur ses lèvres, mais pas plus. Elle n'aimait pas forcément mettre du maquillage. Comme elle était l'une des premières à être prête, elle aida Vivi à mettre sa robe fine, stylée orientale, rouge bordeaux et blanche ; et aida Bonney à se faire des tatouages éphémères au pinceau sur l'épaule.

Nojiko portait une robe courte blanche et jaune, légère comme du coton ; Hancock avait bien évidemment une robe moulante de déesse ; Bonney portait une robe courte noire avec des bas ; et Nami avait une robe moulante rouge bien décolletée. Les filles furent prêtes peu avant l'heure de rendez-vous du bal.

Elles retrouvèrent les garçons dans le hall de l'internat. Ils étaient déjà prêts, évidemment. Lorsque Sanji vit Nami dans sa belle robe rouge, le blond faillit tomber à la renverse. Il se précipita ensuite pour se mettre un genoux à terre devant Nami et lui tendre la main.

 **« Nami-chan, acceptes-tu que je t'accompagnes jusqu'au bal ? »** lança t-il d'un ton galant.

Zara pouffa derrière Bonney. Le pauvre Sanji ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec la rouquine !! Cette dernière rougit et lança un timide **« Si tu veux »** à l'intention du blond, à qui elle tira la main pour qu'il se relève. Puis elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils commencèrent à s'en aller. Alors que les garçons allaient les suivre, Bonney et Zara les arrêtèrent.

 **« Chuuut, laissez-les partir devant... »** chuchota t-elle à Ace et Zorro.

Lorsque le duo fut hors de vue, le reste du groupe partir à son tour rejoindre la salle des fêtes de la ville. Dehors, le ciel commençait à se teindre de rose et d'orangé, et il faisait encore chaud. Un temps idéal pour faire une fête en plein air ! Ace, Nojiko, Vivi, Hancock et Luffy marchaient devant, laissant le quatuor à la traine derrière. Trafalgar et Bonney parlaient tranquillement des chaussures punk de Trafalgar, qu'ils avaient customisé ensemble, tandis que Zara et Zorro marchaient derrière. Zara regardait le ciel qui changeait de couleurs, alors que Zorro regardait devant lui, dans ses pensées.

Lorsque l'adolescente baissa le regard sur la rue, elle se rendit compte que les autres étaient déjà bien loin, ils marchaient lentement, tous les deux. Elle regarda Zorro, toujours dans ses pensées. Puis il se tourna vers elle, conscient de son regard, et ils s'arrêtèrent.

 **« Elle te va bien, ta robe. »** commença t-il avec un léger rougissement.

**« Merci... Je... Ça va bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure t'as l'air d'être ailleurs... »**

Il esquissa un sourire et regarda quelques secondes le ciel au dessus de lui, puis revint à Zara.

**« Non rien d'intéressant. Je pensais juste que en japonais, le ciel se dit « sora »... Comme ton nom de famille. Ça correspond bien à tes cheveux et à tes yeux... »**

Zara sourit et lui attrapa la main. Les autres étaient hors de vue, ils avaient tourné à l'angle de la rue. Elle s'approcha de Zorro et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se remettre en route.

**« Aller dépêche-toi, on est encore loin de la salle des fêtes et il commence déjà à faire sombre ! »**

Il sourit et la suivit tranquillement. De toute façon la plupart des rues étaient éclairées, donc ils verraient toujours où mettre leur pieds, ils pouvaient être en retard tant qu'ils le voulaient.

Ils passèrent l'angle de la rue, et traversèrent une ruelle parallèle qui leur permettrait d'aller plus vite, même si elle était moins accueillante que la grande rue. Et en plein milieu de la rue, un clochard les interrompit.

**« Eh attendez ! Vous aurez pas un peu d'argent s'il vous plait ? »**

Les deux amants s'arrêtèrent net. Ils étaient dans l'ombre, donc le clochard ne pouvait sûrement pas voir leurs visages mais eux... pouvaient facilement reconnaître sa voix.

 **« Mr Shiro... »** susurra en tremblant Zara.

Zorro se mit devant elle, et le « clochard » s'avança dans la lumière du lampadaire.

Pas de doute, c'était bien le professeur de sport, dans un blouson de militaire recousu sur l'épaule et déchiré à droite. Il sourit, et alors l'adolescente comprit tout de suite qu'il les avait reconnus. Il s'avança encore un peu et ricana.

**« Eh, mais c'est la miss Sora et son chevalier servant Roronoa ou j'me trompe... »**

Zara tremblait derrière Zorro, et celui-ci semblait en proie à une paralysie. Il ne devait pas savoir s'il devait fuir et emporter Zara, quitte à ce que le professeur le rattrape, ou alors l'affronter de face, et laisser Zara partir toute seule...

Alors que Mr Shiro s'avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant, Zorro se retourna vers Zara, lui prit la main fermement, et courut. Sauf que l'inconvénient, c'était que Zara portait des sandales à talons. Cette dernière fut bien heureuse d'avoir mis des talons compensés comme à son habitude, au lieu des talons à aiguilles que Hancock lui avait proposé. Comment aurait-elle pu courir avec des talons de 15cm de haut ?

Zara se risqua à jeter un œil derrière elle pour savoir si le professeur les pourchassait ou pas, et fut soulagée de ne pas voir sa silhouette derrière elle. Cependant elle ne le voyait nul part. Ceci dit l'effet d'ombre et de lumière des lampadaires pouvait totalement perturber sa vision.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue et Zorro continua de courir encore jusqu'à la moitié de la rue, puis ralentit. Il ne regardait pas derrière lui, contrairement à l'adolescente.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Seul le bruit des talons de Zara claquant le sol résonnait dans la grande rue. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, mais heureusement, les lampadaires étaient nombreux et éclairaient le jeune couple.

 **« Tu crois qu'il est où ? »** chuchota Zara.

Zorro continuait toujours d'avancer droit devant lui, tenant toujours la main de Zara avec fermeté.

**« Il ne nous a pas suivi. Mais va savoir s'il est pas allé autre part pour nous prendre par surprise. Méfie-toi, ok ? »**

Zara acquiesça et se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui. La pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main la rassurait. Il ne la lâcherait pas facilement.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en direction du bal en silence, guettant chaque mouvement au détour d'une rue, chaque bruit suspect. Mais au bout de 5 minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Zara, qui écoutait sa respiration, lente et saccadée, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle des fêtes. Zorro lui tenait toujours la main, et ils se mêlèrent à la foule. Ils furent bousculés par toutes les personnes dansant au rythme d'une chanson hard rock entrainante, et arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la salle, où étaient disposées les boissons, la nourriture, des chaises, des tables, et une grande piste de danse.

Enfin Zorro se tourna vers elle.

 **« Il ne viendra pas jusqu'ici... Enfin, non... Je l'espère, plutôt. »** il soupira et jeta un regard désolé à Zara. **« On va rester dans la foule. »**

Elle acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. _* Faites qu'il reste dans sa rue à quémander de l'argent comme un clodo... *_

Au même moment Bonney et Trafalgar arrivèrent. La fille aux cheveux roses semblait en colère, tandis que Trafalgar affichait une mine plutôt inquiète. Bonney agrippa les épaules de Zara.

 **« Où vous étiez ?! On vous a cherché partout dans la fête ! »** lui cria t-elle. **« On s'inquiétait nous ! »**

 **« Bonney, ta gueule, on est pas trop d'humeur à se faire engueuler. »** grogna Zorro.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers leur ainé avec surprise. Le brun avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose clochait. C'est pour ça qu'ils les avaient cherché. Trafalgar attrapa Zorro au col et l'approcha de lui.

**« Il s'est passé quoi ? »**

Son ton était sans appel. Il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse.

**« Ce connard de prof trainait dans les rues comme un clochard et on a eu le malheur de passer dans sa rue de résidence. Alors on a fait demi-tour et on s'est précipités ici. »**

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Bonney, elle, serra un peu plus les épaules de Zara, et lui lança un regard paniqué. Mais l'adolescente la rassura d'un sourire, et elle se détendit un peu.

**« Viens Zara, on va manger un peu. Ça va nous changer les idées. C'est notre bal de fin d'année, pas question de le gâcher pour ce connard. »**

Elle attrapa la main de Zara et l'entraina vers le buffet, tout en restant près d'elle. L'adolescente savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie aux yeux violets. Elle arriverait à la faire s'amuser dans cette fête. Elle jeta un regard vers Zorro, qui parlait avec Trafalgar, et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer, puis elle suivit son amie vers le buffet.

Elle avait peur qu'il vienne, certes... Mais ici, n'était-elle pas... en sécurité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les ennuis, c'est pas fini ! Laissez un commentaire ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Après avoir enfilé deux verres de champagne, Zara se sentait déjà mieux. Bonney en était déjà à son troisième verre, et se piquait des fous rires pour un rien. L'alcool lui montait facilement à la tête ! Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le buffet avec son amie, elle n'avait plus vu Trafalgar et Zorro. Mais elle s'inquiétait peu. Ils ne se laissaient pas faire, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun problème.

Alors qu'une chanson plus douce aux oreilles, mais toujours aussi rythmée, s'entamait, Zara aperçu au milieu de la foule la robe flamboyante de Nami, qui était toujours au bras du blondinet. Elle sourit en voyant que le rousse semblait heureuse avec lui. Ils se mirent à danser au milieu de la piste de danse, tous les deux. De nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers eux. Nami était populaire après tout ! La plus jolie rouquine du lycée, avec de belles formes, aux côté d'un des mecs les plus intelligents de Terminale... Ils avaient de quoi faire des envieux.

Zara et Bonney se détournèrent de la piste de danse quand Eustass et Junzô, les deux racailles de leur classe, vinrent les déranger.

 **« Bah alors les filles, on est pas escortées ? »** commença Junzô avec malice.

 **« Regarde-les, elles sont même pas en train de danser, ni même de boire... Quel gâchis ! »** Eustass s'approcha de Zara et posa la main sur son épaule. **« Si tu veux jt'amène dans un coin tranquille, avec de l'alcool, et pleins d'autres choses amusantes... princesse. »**

Zara s'écarta de lui et percuta Junzô, qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une Bonney éméchée.

**« Wow ! Dégage, on veut pas fumer des trucs dégueu en _ta_ compagnie, Eustass. »**

**« Parce que tu préfèrerais peut-être les fumer toute seule avec Roronoa ? »** Il lui attrapa brusquement le bras. **« Fais pas la conne, j'te propose une occasion en or de fumer des choses rares et chères en notre compagnie... Tu devrais pas refuser cette si gentille invitation, non ? »**

Il se pencha sur le visage de Zara. Déjà que – à part Luffy – tous les mecs de son groupe étaient plus grand qu'elle, mais alors là, Eustass les dépassait de loin, et semblait pouvoir couvrir entièrement le corps de l'adolescente. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte sur son bras, en vain. Eustass avait du muscle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier...

 **« Eustass Kidd. Si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, tu vas le regretter. »** lança t-elle avec mépris.

Alors l'homme aux cheveux rouges et aux lèvres sombres éclata de rire. Zara savait que sa menace manquait cruellement d'originalité. Mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire pour surprendre le drogué en face d'elle. Cependant, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Zara pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle prit appui sur sa jambe gauche, se recula un peu contre la table et... lança son pied dans le ventre d'Eustass, qui s'étouffa soudainement dans son rire et tomba à genoux devant l'adolescente.

**« Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu le regretterais... Non ? Aller dégage, va te shooter avec tes potes. Mais ça sera sans nous, clair ? »**

Elle s'éloigna de lui et remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Bonney et Junzô n'étaient plus là. Deux options : soit Bonney avait fracassé la gueule à Junzô et l'avait foutu dehors... Soit elle l'avait suivi fumer des joints. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant sachant que Trafalgar devait bien avoir des tendances comme celles-ci en dehors du lycée...

Elle se retourna alors vers Eustass et lui lança d'une voix menaçante :

**« Dis moi où sont tes potes. Tout de suite. »**

**« Quoi ?! Tu viens de refuser que je t'y emmène, et tu voudrais que je te dise notre planque ?! T'es dérangée toi ! »**

Zara serra les dents et partit. Elle n'aurait pas d'informations venant de lui, vu l'état dans lequel il était. Elle se mit donc à traverser la foule qui dansait sur des airs redevenus hard rock, se fit bousculer, faillit tomber plusieurs fois dans ce dédale d'humains en folie, puis retrouva enfin une partie plus calme. Les gens discutaient assis dans des canapés, buvait de l'alcool, faisaient des concours débiles, et dansaient peu. L'adolescente sortit, à la recherche des amis d'Eustass et surtout de Bonney. Qui sait si dans son dos elle n'avait pas cédé à une boisson plus alcoolisée, et qu'elle avait suivi Junzô dans un élan de folie ?

Elle fit le tour du bâtiment, sans toutefois hurler le nom de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas attirer la foule de drogués aux alentours, elle avait déjà eu son cotât de mauvaises surprises aujourd'hui !

C'est alors que l'effet de la soirée et de la boisson se perdit. Zara se souvint que le professeur trainait les rues. Avec un peu de chance il viendrait ici discretos pour boire et manger...

Elle s'arrêta dans le noir. Elle était à l'opposé de l'entrée, là où tout le monde était. Elle était seule dans le noir.

Elle déglutit et essaya de se concentrer sur Bonney. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'elle, Zara ne pouvait pas fuir comme une peureuse, pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas son amie en bonne compagnie.

Elle entendit alors des discussions. Cela venait d'une des portes de derrière, entrouverte. L'adolescente pouvait voir un faible halo de lumière en sortir. Ils avaient dû emmener des lampes torches. Elle entendit aussi le rire de son amie, et alors elle se précipita à la porte pour écouter et essayer d'en voir plus.

Bonney semblait complétement saoule. Junzô tenait une bouteille d'alcool pur entre ses mains, et semblait vouloir en faire boire à la fille aux cheveux roses. Mais tous les deux dans cet état là, ils n'arrivaient pas à grand chose.

 **« T'es nul ! »** se mit à rire Bonney. **« C'est comme – ça – qu'on boit ! »**

Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et but cul-sec le quart restant. Tout allait de travers !

Zara se décida à entrer. Il y avait aussi Karina, une des organisatrice de la soirée, Mone et Koma. Zara fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir ces dernières. Elle ne les aurait pas cru dans ce camp là.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, celle-ci grinça, et révéla évidemment qu'elle entrait à tout le groupe. Karina se leva aussitôt. Elle était grande et avait du muscle, même si ce n'était pas flagrant.

**« Qu'est-ce 'tu fout là toi ?! »**

**« J'viens chercher Bonney. Elle a déjà bien assez bu comme ça. »**

Karina haussa un sourcil et Koma se mit à rire.

**« Mais c'est ELLE qui est venue, imbécile ! Tu la fera pas partir comme tu veux ! Regarde-la... Elle nous a piqué deux bouteilles c'te droguée ! »**

Zara frissonna. Elle savait que Bonney était venue de son plein gré... Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà bu avant !

Elle s'avança vers son amie en dépassant Karina, mais Mone se leva et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ses yeux étaient étrangement perçants, et son regard semblait vouloir hypnotiser quiconque se plongeait dans ses yeux. Zara essaya de la contourner par la ruse, espérant qu'elle serait assez bourrée pour tomber, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mone semblait plus lucide que ses amies.

 **« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Miss Sora... »** susurra t-elle à son oreille.

Zara frissonna de nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de Mone.

**« Laisse moi aller parler à Bonney. »**

La fille aux longs cheveux ondulés eut alors un rictus cruel accompagné d'une lueur dans ses yeux. Elle agrippa les épaules de Zara, puis la balança sur Bonney. L'adolescente se retrouva allongée sur son amie, qui s'était cognée la tête au sol par sa faute. Zara se dépêcha de s'enlever et aida Bonney à se redresser.

**« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »**

**« Z-zara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Je suis venue te chercher... J'ai pas envie de tu finisses en coma éthylique, et surtout pas avec eux ! »**

**« Mais j'ai à peine bu tu saiis~ »**

**« Oui oui, c'est sûr... Trois bouteilles d'alcool pur, plus trois coupes de champagne, puis sûrement bien d'autres choses vu l'endroit où on est. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment rien... »**

Elle attrapa le bras de son amie, le passa autour de son épaule, et l'aide à se relever. Mone était toujours debout et fixait Zara de son regard étrange.

**« Tu comptes partir maintenant ? Mais tu n'as pas goûté à notre whisky ! »**

Bouteille en main, elle s'approcha de Zara, qui tenait Bonney, et lui attrapa la mâchoire.

 **« Arrête Mone ! »** cria désespérément l'adolescente.

Mais la fille aux cheveux vert pâle fit boire le whisky à Zara contre son gré. Cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle lâchait Bonney, celle-ci tomberait par terre, et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Et comme Mone la tenait trop fermement, elle ne pouvait même pas espérer se pencher pour poser son amie et envoyer bouler l'autre.

La gorge de Zara la brûlait. Elle n'avait jamais bu autant d'alcool pur d'un coup. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de cracher l'alcool en vain. Elle était presque sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois que Mone tentait ce genre de chose... L'adolescente ne pouvait vraiment pas bouger, ni même recracher !

**« Tiens tiens, le repaire des drogués... Mone. Laisse partir Zara et Bonney. »**

L'adolescente tomba à genoux lorsque Mone la lâcha pour faire face à Trafalgar. Elle cracha le peu d'alcool qui lui restait dans la bouche et toussa. Sa gorge, son corps... Tout était en feu.

**« Oh... Trafalgar. Quel dommage, je m'amusais tellement bien à rendre saoule ta p'tite copine punk et miss je-veux-sauver-mon-amie-bourrée. Aller, laisse-moi encore m'amuser un peu... Promis je te les rends vivantes ~ »**

Trafalgar se contrefoutait de ce qu'elle disait, ça se voyait. Il la poussa sur le côté, faisant grogner Mone, puis attrapa Bonney et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était à moitié k.o.. Il tendit la main à Zara, qui s'empressa de la prendre, et Trafalgar les fit sortir du repaire des drogués. Mone n'insista pas et ferma juste la porte derrière eux.

Le brun marcha sur une dizaine de mètre, puis s'arrêta et posa Bonney par terre.

**« Hey, Bonney. La prochaine fois que tu vas te droguer avec eux, j'te laisse là-bas. On verra dans quel état tu ressortiras le lendemain. »**

Il soupira puis se tourna vers Zara.

**« Ça va ? »**

Comme elle avait la gorge en feu, Zara hocha juste la tête de haut en bas. A part ça, tout allait bien, après tout.

**« On va rentrer. Ça vaut mieux. J'ai un remède super pour les maux de gorge à cause de l'alcool, et puis faut s'occuper de Bonney. »**

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Trafalgar reprit Bonney dans ses bras et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Ils retrouvèrent Zorro, qui semblait lui aussi les chercher.

 **« Bon sang t'étais où toi ?! »** lança t-il à Zara, quasiment en colère.

**« Elles étaient avec Eustass et sa bande. C'est la faute à Bonney. L'appel de l'alcool, évidemment. »**

Zorro attrapa Zara et la serra contre lui. L'adolescente savait pourquoi il avait eu si peur... Il avait eu peur que ça soit le professeur qui l'ait trouvée !

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fête, aucune trace de lui. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Zara ne voulait plus jamais le voir, elle ne voulait plus jamais gâcher de bons moments à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle espéra juste qu'ils ne le reverraient pas en rentrant au lycée...

 

* * *

 

Il n'était pas si tard que ça, quand les quatre amis furent rentrés. Il était juste après minuit, et ils étaient très sûrement les premiers rentrés, à part peut-être Robin, qui ne faisait que lire des livres et travailler.

Ils n'avaient pas revu le professeur, mais ils avaient bien évidemment contourné la rue où il était plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'était pas question d'essayer de le recroiser, surtout avec Bonney complétement shootée, et Zara qui voyait trouble avec l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête d'un seul coup.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Trafalgar, et Zara se coucha dans le lit de ce dernier, tandis qu'il mettait Bonney dans son lit. Puis il sortit d'une petite cachette sous son lit des plantes et des outils de médecine. Il s'amusa alors sur son bureau à préparer une boisson pour Zara, et une autre pour Bonney, afin qu'elles ne soient pas k.o. le lendemain.

La mixture n'était pas si mauvaise que Zara l'aurait pensé, et elle sentit de suite sa gorge se refroidir et s'apaiser. Elle remercia le brun d'un sourire puis sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Cependant, elle entendait toujours Trafalgar et Zorro parler.

**« Va falloir qu'on fasse gaffe. Si ce connard est toujours dans les parages, il peut toujours en avoir après elle. »**

**« Oui, je sais... »** répondit Trafalgar d'une voix lointaine. **« Surtout que maintenant que le BAC arrive, les professeurs et les surveillants sont moins présents, et le lycée est un vrai moulin. »**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

**« Trafalgar. Verrouille tes fenêtres la nuit. Je me demande s'il est pas assez taré pour grimper jusqu'ici... »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

De nouveau silence. La tension était palpable.

**« Je crois qu'il est entré dans notre chambre, peu après son licenciement. Par la fenêtre. Zara a vu ses yeux, et la fenêtre était grande ouverte, alors que je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée. »**

**« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit plus tôt ? »**

**« Je sais pas... »** Zara était presque sûr que le regard de son petit-ami venait de se poser sur elle. **« Peut-être parce que je croyais pouvoir la protéger tout seul. »**

Puis Zara sombra dans le sommeil profond, et elle n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?? Laissez un commentaire pour me donner vos avis !


	19. Chapter 19

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse grandiose. Le BAC était juste là, devant les étudiants. Le stress montait, les révisions devenaient plus intenses. Mais pour Zorro et Zara, c'était plutôt le contraire. Ils avaient fini leurs révisions une semaine avant le BAC, donc ils en profitèrent pour s'amuser un peu, et s'entrainer une dernière fois sur des sujets de BAC.

Trafalgar avait aussi fini ses révisions, ainsi que quelques antisèches spécial BAC. Il les rejoignit donc un après-midi pour aller profiter du soleil dans la cour. Zara portait un débardeur chocolat et un pantacourt blanc, avec un joli foulard brun pour soutenir ses cheveux. Elle lisait une dernière fois le livre de japonais, et s'entrainer dans cette langue avec les autres. C'était bien évidemment Zorro le plus fort des trois. Il avait déjà redoublé deux fois sa terminale, et grâce à ces livres, il s'était bien avancé sur la langue. Il la parlait très bien, et reprenait souvent sa petite-amie, qui arrivait bien mieux à l'écrire et à le comprendre qu'à le parler.

**« Bon... Je crois qu'on a passé tout le vocabulaire lié aux voyages, non ? »**

**« Y'a les villes du Japon aussi. Et les grandes capitales du monde. On a vu ça en cours, je te rappelle. »** rectifia Trafalgar en sortant une fiche de cours.

**« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Plutôt utile de savoir ça, si on parle voyage... J'aimerais trop que la rédaction porte sur ça ! J'ai déjà pleins d'idées en tête, j'en ai rédigées quelques unes pendant qu'on révisait cette semaine. »**

Zara était pressée de passer le BAC. Elle avait un peu peur pour le Français, mais sinon, elle sentait que tout irait bien.

Elle posa le livre de japonais par terre et se pencha en arrière pour profiter un peu mieux du soleil pendant que Trafalgar posait des questions sur les grandes villes du monde en japonais.

Ce fut que lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher que les trois amis décidèrent que la révision était finie.

**« Wouhou ! Moi je crois que je suis prête pour mon BAC ! J'ai hâte d'y être, c'est seulement dans 4 jours ! »**

**« Oui... 4 jours... »** renchérit avec lassitude Trafalgar.

 

* * *

 

En effet, les quatre jours restants passèrent très vite, et au dimanche soir, tout le monde préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain, avec les épreuves de français et de maths. Zara était totalement excitée à l'idée de passer le BAC, contrairement à Luffy, qui semblait au bord du gouffre. Il avait bien révisé, mais le petit brun stressait beaucoup pour ses examens, car il n'était pas fort en orthographe, et écrivait toujours sans vraiment réfléchir au sens de ses phrases.

Zorro lui, était aussi stressé, car il ne voulait pas que sa petite-amie le voit louper son examen alors qu'ils avaient révisé ensemble. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise, même s'il savait que d'après elle, il avait fait très peu de fautes dans tous les types BAC qu'ils avaient fait. Il n'avait jamais rien foutu de l'année, il lui semblait étrange d'avoir son BAC avec mention grâce à seulement 1 mois de révisions.

Une autre qui stressait à fond : Vivi. Elle était bonne élève car elle travaillait beaucoup, mais au fond, elle n'avait pas d'énormes capacités. Elle mettait souvent longtemps avant de comprendre un cours, et se trompait beaucoup pendant les cours avant d'avoir des notes correctes en contrôle. Et l'examen lui prenait beaucoup la tête, elle voulait avoir son BAC à tout prix !

Sanji, lui, s'en faisait peu. Avec sa note de sport, il arriverait à rattraper des notes moyennes, et il savait que dans d'autres matières il pourrait cartonner, notamment en maths, car le blondinet avec beaucoup de logique.

Ace était beaucoup trop confiant en lui, évidemment, et il était peu probable qu'il réussisse à avoir une mention, même s'il en cours il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Et sa petite-amie, Nojiko, avait beaucoup bossé pendant les révisions, et semblait à l'aise, même si elle ne niait pas qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas de mention !

Quant à Nami, elle stressait un peu, mais s'inquiétait surtout de quelle tenue elle allait porter le lendemain, en prenant compte de si elle allait avoir chaud ou froid...

Hancock semblait maitrise la situation. Elle n'avait pas énormément révisé, mais se disait qu'elle ne pouvait que l'avoir, ce BAC...

Bien sûr, Trafalgar était confiant, car il était le roi de la triche, et qu'il n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin, à part pour se faire un super mention. Et Bonney, elle stressait de savoir qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas à côté de son ami pour le copier...

Zara s'endormit rapidement après avoir bu une tisane aux effets apaisant et décontractant. Pas question qu'elle aille aussi stressée que Vivi aux examens ! Elle ne rapporterait que des copies blanches...

Dans son sommeil cependant, elle se réveilla en sursaut au grincement du plancher. Elle se rappela alors en une fraction de seconde ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle s'était réveillée ainsi : elle avait vu les yeux du professeur de sport...

L'adolescente ne se laissa pas le temps de se paralyser et cria de toute ses forces. S'il n'y avait personne, elle prétendrait qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar... Et s'il y était... Alors elle espérait de toute ses forces qu'ils pourraient le coincer et l'envoyer au commissariat pour intrusion !

Mais elle se rendit compte que personne ne se réveillait dans sa chambre... Elle s'arrêta d'hurler et ne bougea plus. Pourquoi personne ne se levait ? Pourquoi Zorro ne venait-il pas voir ce qu'elle avait ?

Prise de panique, elle envoya sa couette à ses pieds et descendit de son lit, tremblante. Elle avait peur, extrêmement peur. Autant de savoir que le professeur était peut-être dans sa chambre en train de guetter un moment pour fondre sur elle, autant de ne pas entendre ses camarades de chambre. Tout était trop silencieux à son goût.

Elle se précipita vers le lit de Zorro, juste en dessous du sien, ses jambes cédant presque sous son poids, et le chercha à tâtons... Il était bien dans son lit ! Elle le secoua par les épaules.

**« Zorro, réveille-toi ! S'il te plait ! »**

Mais il ne se réveillait pas... La peur fit céder les jambes de Zara, qui chercha à genoux le mur, et surtout... l'interrupteur. Une étrange sensation de déjà-vu vint en elle tandis qu'elle longeait le mur sans trouver le bouton.

Elle se retourna. Tout était toujours aussi silencieux. Puis un bruit métallique attira son attention juste à côté d'elle, vers la porte de la chambre. Elle tourna la tête et vit un reflet argenté à 15cm d'elle...

Un couteau.

Zara se retrouva paralysée. Le couteau bougea légèrement sur le côté, et l'adolescente crut discerner un éclair rougeâtre sur le bord effilé du couteau.

Ploc. Ploc.

L'adolescente entendait ce bruit d'eau qui goutte du lavabo comme s'il était amplifié. Ça gouttait... du couteau. Ce dernier se souleva au dessus d'elle, et les gouttes tombèrent sur son visage. Elle comprit alors avec dégoût et horreur que ce n'était autre que du sang qui dégoulinait. C'était ça l'éclair rouge qu'elle avait vu.

Le liquide poisseux continuait de goutter sur son visage, glissant jusqu'à ses lèvres. De qui venait le sang ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû se poser cette question, en fait. Car il n'y avait que deux autres personnes dans cette chambre : Zorro et Luffy. Qui n'avaient pas répondu à ses cris... Qui étaient silencieux...

Les larmes de l'adolescente se mêlèrent au sang sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à défaire son regard du couteau au dessus d'elle.

Puis le sang ne goutta plus. Le silence était revenu. Le temps s'éternisait, alors que Zara n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Quelque chose clochait.

Puis une voix, comme lointaine, répercutée en échos, parvint aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des bâtards pareils ? Ils ne sont même pas capables d'avoir un examen aussi stupide que le BAC. Tu ne te mêleras plus jamais à eux... »**

Son père. C'était l'horrible voix de son père, qui déblattait des propos tout aussi horribles.

Zara comprit alors. Tout était faux.

**« Déshonneur... Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille... Bâtarde... »**

C'était un cauchemar. Comme pendant les vacances, où elle avait rêvé que son père la tuait. Un cauchemar. Personne n'était mort. Personne n'était dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas de sang sur son visage.

 

Elle se réveilla en sanglotant dans son lit, les paroles de son père résonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle rêvait de ça... Car c'est ce qu'il se passerait si son père découvrait qu'elle était amie avec orphelin qui avait loupé deux fois son BAC, un petit brun pas toujours très doué, deux pervers dragueurs, une punk et un mec avec des yeux de drogués et qui trichait aux devoirs. Car son père n'avait qu'une obsession : son honneur. Et si Zara ne correspondait pas à ses critères, ce qui était déjà le cas, elle était certaine qu'elle finirait soit dans un lycée privé, enfermée comme une bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la plus intelligente et polie des filles, ou alors elle finirait six pieds sous terre, dans un tragique accident très banal, comme un accident de voiture ou une chute dans un escalier.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour boire un peu et se calmer. Heureusement ses pleurs n'avaient pas réveillés Zorro et Luffy. Ce dernier ronflait à moitié à cause du stress qui l'avait fait se tourner des dizaines de fois dans son lit.

Une fois qu'elle aurait son BAC, à part si elle réussissait à avoir un appartement à elle, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle aurait du mal à revoir les autres. Pas à cause des très différentes formations auxquelles chacun voulait se tourner, mais à cause de son père, qui surveillerait de très près sa formation. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup de choix. Avocate ? Médecin ? Politique ? Secrétaire dans une grande entreprise ? Son père ne lui laisserait pas le choix de son métier. Elle aurait aimé travailler dans le sport, ou être professeur de langue, à l'étranger ou en France...

Elle n'en avait évidemment parlé à personne. Son père était son sujet tabou, celui dont elle ne parlait jamais, histoire de l'oublier. Elle se souvenait de la fois, quand elle était arrivée, où Trafalgar avait essayé de la questionner sur son père, et qu'il avait voulu insister. Il aurait sûrement eu le droit à ce genre de discours s'il avait réussit son interrogatoire. Et aussi celui où son père lui donnait un coup de poing quand elle ramenait une mauvaise note de l'école, et qu'ensuite elle allait se réfugier vers sa mère, qui lui donnait une sucrerie en douce en lui disant d'aller dans sa chambre travailler.

Pourquoi ce cauchemar venait-il la réveiller la veille du BAC ? Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, penser à son père et ses manies.

Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et sourit au miroir. Son sourire était faux, et son visage était brillant à cause des larmes. Elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de se sécher correctement, puis inspira à fond, lentement. Elle ressassa les bons moments passés avec Zorro ces derniers temps, les bêtises de Luffy, la bienveillance de Trafalgar, les customisations uniques de Bonney, le temps passé avec Sanji sur les épreuves de sport, et tous les après-midi passés au parc avec tout le petit groupe.

Là, ça allait déjà mieux. Elle soupira lentement, plus sereine, et repartit se coucher.

A partir de demain, de longues journées de concentrations et d'écriture l'attendaient. Elle devait être prête !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prêts pour le BAC ? C'est parti ! Mais laisse un commentaire avant de continuer ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Le BAC. Il commençait enfin !

Zara était l'une des premières levées, et elle prit le temps de bien vérifier son sac et ses affaires, avant de remonter dans son lit et faire cinq petites minutes de relaxation. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les deux garçons se levèrent enfin. Ils avaient bien évidemment du temps, mais Zara aimait être prête en avance, afin d'être sûre de n'avoir rien zappé.

Lorsque Luffy prit sa douche, elle alla voir son petit-ami, avec qui la relation n'était toujours officiellement connue que de Trafalgar et Bonney, afin d'en profiter un peu avant les épreuves stressantes.

**« T'y arriveras, hein ! Et tu l'auras ta mention, je te le promet. »**

Il la serra dans ses bras comme remerciement, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**« Bonne chance Zara. »**

Elle lui sourit et finit de se préparer. Ils commençaient par ce qui semblait l'épreuve la plus dure : le français.

 

* * *

 

A chaque épreuve, Zara rendit plusieurs copies doubles. Même pour le français, elle pensait avoir pas mal réussit sa dissertation. En maths, à part un exercice où elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, il lui semblait avoir fait toutes les démarches demandées. En chimie, grâce à l'excellent professeur qu'elle avait eu cette année, elle s'assurait une bonne note, tout comme en SVT, l'une de ses matières préférées. En langues, elle n'avait eu aucun problème ! Elle trouvait les questions faciles, et pour les rédactions, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur un sujet concernant le voyage en Japonais. Il n'y avait au final qu'en géographie où elle avait eu du mal, étant tombé sur un sujet avec beaucoup de précisions et demandant un ordre chronologique bien lourd.

C'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que la semaine du BAC se finit. Après la dernière épreuve, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie d'un peu partout, comme qu'en en école primaire les élèves hurlent à la sortie des classes lorsque c'est le week-end ou les vacances.

L'adolescente retrouva bien vite le petit groupe d'amis dans la cour. Elle arriva avec un grand sourire, sa dernière épreuve été l'italien. Un joli coup de pouce pour le BAC, à vrai dire !

**« Alors ? Qui pense avoir son BAC ? »**

Trafalgar et Bonney sourirent, Sanji leva un pouce en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Vivi semblait au bord du malaise avec le stress qui redescendait, Nami rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière, et Nojiko donna un coup de coude à son petit-ami, qui sifflait d'un air innocent. Luffy, lui, semblait perplexe, et Hancock détourna la tête. Elle ne semblait pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'avant le BAC...

Zara se tourna vers Zorro.

 **« Alors ? Mention, ou pas ? »** lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire franc.

**« Ça devrait faire, ouais. »**

Il attrapa Zara par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. L'adolescente se laissa faire puis se souvint qu'en fait... À part Trafalgar et Bonney, personne ne savait pour leur relation... Enfin, du moins officiellement, car elle entendit Sanji souffler à Ace : **« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ! »**

Lorsqu'elle se détacha des lèvres de Zorro, ils eurent le droit à un sifflement admiratif de la part de Bonney, et de rires de la part du reste du groupe.

**« Bah alors, je croyais que c'était à la demoiselle de décider... »**

Trafalgar c'était approché discrètement de Zorro pour lui souffler ces mots à l'oreille. Bien évidemment, l'adolescente avait entendu, puisqu'elle était encore dans ses bras.

Zorro donna un coup de coude au brun, qui lui lança un sourire cynique.

En y regardant de plus près, seul Luffy semblait étonné de leur relation. Alors qu'il était leur camarade de chambre ! Zara se mit à rire devant la naïveté du petit brun. Vivi semblait un peu vexée qu'ils soient ensemble. L'adolescente aurait sa main au feu qu'elle avait des sentiments envers Zorro.

 

Pour fêter la fin du BAC, le groupe s'en alla dans un endroit bien particulier... le Bar de Makino ! Makino était une femme très gentille, qui connaissait Luffy et Ace depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils n'y allaient pas souvent, ayant peu d'argent, mais pour l'occasion du BAC, il pouvait bien dépenser un ou deux verres d'alcool...

La gérante du bar fut bien heureuse de voir toute la petite troupe, et vint même boire un verre avec eux à table comme il n'y avait pas d'autres clients. Ils papotèrent ensemble jusqu'au soir, et eurent vidé plusieurs fois leurs verres pour Ace, Nami, Zorro, Bonney, Hancock et Trafalgar. Zara s'arrêta à deux verres de cocktail, Sanji n'était pas un amateur de ce genre d'alcool et préférait le vin, Vivi ne buvait pas énormément, quant à Nojiko, elle préférait rire aux conversations que boire comme son petit ami. Luffy, lui, commanda plutôt un snack, ayant un appétit monstre...

 

Ce ne fut que la nuit tombée que le petit groupe rentra au lycée. Ils se rendirent compte avec amertume que c'était leur dernière nuit au lycée. Le lendemain, ils feraient leur valises et partiraient tous avant la nuit. Zara se demandait où irait Zorro. Le Gouvernement avait-il un appartement en ville pour lui ?

L'adolescente, elle, rentrerait chez ses parents. Peut-être que grâce à sa mère, elle aurait le droit d'avoir un appartement en ville, au moins pendant l'été, histoire qu'elle aille bosser. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Makino si elle engageait une serveuse ?

 

Elle se retrouva seule avec Zorro dans leur chambre. Elle commençait déjà à faire sa valise, et son petit-ami était resté avec elle. Alors qu'elle posait une pile de vêtements dans sa valise, elle posa la question fatidique.

**« Tu vas aller où, toi ? »**

Le silence suivit. Elle se redressa et chercha la regard de Zorro, mais il se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

**« J'ai reçu un courrier du gouvernement. Il disent que j'ai une chambre dans la grande ville du coin, à Golden Town. C'est à 50km d'ici... A l'opposé de ta ville à toi... »**

**« Et je suis déjà à 40km d'ici... »** Elle déglutit et se jeta dans ses bras. **« Oh Zorro, c'est pas juste ! »**

Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle avait peu de chance d'avoir un appartement à Golden Town à cause de son père. C'était à quasi 100km de chez elle, alors qu'à juste 30km de sa maison il y avait la ville de Rosa. Dirigée par un grand homme riche possédant quasiment tous les grands bâtiments, elle avait des suites de luxe, de grands spa, d'immenses immeubles de bureau, un gigantesque casino qui faisait sa fierté, ainsi que deux grandes écoles : une de droit, une autre de commerce. Une ville pleine de richesse et de personnes de la « haute société » qu'aimait côtoyer son père. Aucune chance qu'elle aille à Golden Town. C'était une ville bien plus belle aux yeux de Zara, à cause de ses anciens immeubles et ses monuments historiques créés par de grands architectes, avec de grands parcs et de nombreux marchés et artisans, ce qui faisait d'elle la capitale de l'artisanat, mais son père n'avait que faire du travail manuel. Il préférait le travail « intellectuel », celui qui pouvait rapporter gros en peu de temps.

Elle serait loin de Zorro. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils seraient séparés.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment. Déjà qu'elle serait séparée des autres, mais savoir qu'elle serait _aussi_ loin de Zorro était inconcevable. Elle était avec lui depuis si peu de temps, et ils avaient pu profiter de leur relation que rarement. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant, alors que la vie venait tout juste de commencer réellement.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain fut briseur de cœur. Tout l'internat était en ébullition, se disant au revoir, pleurant sur les épaules d'un ami, riant en se rappelant le début d'année, ou un bon moment du lycée. Zara se retenait de pleurer. Elle était à peine présente pendant que les autres se prenaient dans les bras. Zorro avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, et semblait aussi attristé.

Puis Trafalgar vint voir Zara et la serra dans ses bras.

**« Aller Zara, je suis sûre que ça va aller. Même si on peut pas se voir, textes nous. Appelle-nous. Et si t'as un besoin irrépressible de fuguer, ça, c'est l'adresse de mon appart. Ouvert 24h/24. J'ai toujours un matelas en rab pour les invités surprises. »**

L'adolescente lui lança un grand sourire et prit le petit morceau de papier dans sa main. Elle le fixa comme une relique puis le serra dans sa main avant de sauter son sur ami. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'aide du brun durant toute l'année.

Elle se détourna et se jeta ensuite sur Bonney, qui était juste à côté. Lorsqu'elles se lâchèrent, la fille aux cheveux roses tandis un petit paquet à Zara. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard, mais Bonney ne dit rien et lui prit sa main pour y fourrer le petit paquet.

 **« Cadeau. »** finit-elle par lâcher avec une voix déraillée.

Elle semblait à la limite de pleurer, comme Zara, qui ouvrit délicatement le petit paquet. Il contenait un gros badge bleu ciel avec une unique rayure argentée. Dessus était écrit en noir et blanc : I'm Over Powered Bitches !

L'adolescente se mit à rire devant l'écriteau et Bonney sourit. Elle leva alors sa jambe gauche et montra ses baskets. Dessus, elle avait accroché un badge similaire, rose-rouge pétant et noir, avec écrit en blanc : Shut The Fuck Up !

Les deux amies éclatèrent dans un fou rire puis s'enlacèrent de nouveau en sanglotant.

 **« Tu vas me manquer, Zara... »** lâcha tristement la punk.

**« Toi aussi... »**

Elles se lâchèrent et Zara accrocha le badge à sa basket gauche, comme son amie. Elle sourit puis jeta un œil à l'horloge du hall. Son père allait arriver.

 **« Je dois y aller... A bientôt, Bonney. »** déclara t-elle en revenant à son amie.

Zara dit au revoir à tout le monde, puis traina sa valise en dehors du lycée. Son père l'attendait sur un parking un peu plus loin. L'adolescente fut surprise de sentir la main de Zorro prendre la sienne alors qu'elle était presque au portail.

**« Tu... Tu devrais rester ici. Mon père est pas vraiment très sympathique avec les « inconnus »... »**

Il acquiesça. Elle serra sa main et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bout de la rue. Puis avant qu'ils fassent l'angle, et qu'ils soient en vue du parking, ils s'arrêtèrent, et s'embrassèrent.

**« J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir... »**

Zara était brisée. Elle se détourna finalement de son petit-ami, qui fut contraint de lâcher sa main. Elle ne se retourna pas. C'était trop difficile de devoir dire au revoir à Zorro, en plus de tous les autres. Elle ravala ses larmes et essuya celles qui étaient déjà tombées d'un revers de manche. Elle afficha un sourire simple, d'une fille normale, ni heureuse, ni triste. Elle ne devait rien montrer à son père. Juste dire « le BAC s'est bien passé, j'aurais une bonne note. » et se taire ensuite.

Lorsque la voiture sortit du parking, Zorro était encore au coin de la rue. Zara plongea dans son regard une dernière fois, pendant quelques petites secondes, qui parurent à ses yeux une éternité, et elle en était bien contente.

Puis une pensée l'envahit devant le fait de se séparer de son petit-ami : Elle haïssait son père.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le lycée, c'est fini ! Laissez un commentaire avant de découvrir la suite ~


	21. Chapter 21

Zara était assise près de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés vers elle. Elle contemplait la pluie qui battait le sol et la vitre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était revenue chez elle. Normalement elle devrait recevoir un courrier officiel avec ses notes de BAC et son diplôme dans les prochains jours. Si elle avait de bonnes notes, tout irait plus ou moins bien pour elle. Du moins son père ne viendrait pas l'embêter dans sa chambre pour la punir de notes convenables mais pas assez bonnes à ses yeux.

L'adolescente était triste. Elle pensait tout le temps à ses amis, et surtout à Zorro, qui étaient si loin d'elle. Depuis le début de semaine il faisait mauvais temps dehors, et depuis la veille, il pleuvait des cordes.

Une brève luminosité dans les nuages indiqua à Zara qu'un éclair venait de frapper le sol. Elle compta les secondes. 1. 2. BROOOM. La vitre venait de vibrer sous la force du tonnerre. L'orage était tout proche, à moins d'un kilomètre.

Elle se leva et attrapa son portable. Le réseau avait disparu, néanmoins elle avait reçu un nouveau message il y a une dizaine de minutes. Zorro.

Elle allait le lire avec empressement lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle verrouilla son portable et soupira en voyant sa sœur ainée entrer.

 **« Je déteste l'orage... »** déclara Vanilla.

Zara posa son portable sur la table et sa sœur vint se blottir contre elle. Bien qu'elle avait trois ans de plus qu'elle, Vanilla voyait le monde d'un regard enfantin. Elle avait peur des orages, n'aimait pas dormir dans le noir, et riait comme une enfant. Un rire cristallin et très mélodieux que Zara appréciait beaucoup. Il lui rappelait que la vie n'était pas toujours rose, mais qu'il fallait toujours voir ses bons côtés. Or aujourd'hui, Zara n'en voyait aucun.

Les deux sœurs se blottirent dans le lit de Zara. Cette dernière avait fermé les volets. Au bout d'un moment, Vanilla adressa un regard profond à sa petite sœur, et chuchota doucement à son oreille :

**« Soeurette... Tu es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Zara se retourna vivement vers elle et déglutit.

**« Oui... »**

**« Et tu as peur à cause de papa. C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si triste depuis ton retour. »**

**« Oui... »**

**« Pourquoi tu as peur à cause de papa ? Il est comment ton amoureux ? »**

Zara soupira et fixa le plafond. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa fort à son petit ami.

**« Il est sportif, intelligent et réservé. Mais il est aussi cynique et borné. Il a un esprit de contradiction assez fort. Il ne plaira jamais à notre père. Il est beaucoup plus dans l'action que dans la manipulation. Et il est impulsif, aussi. »**

Un léger silence s'en suivit. Vanilla semblait imaginer à quoi ressemblait Zorro. Ses boucles blondes lui tombaient sur le nez et les yeux

**« Je suis sûr qu'il est mignon. Si tu l'aimes c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien. »**

Le tonnerre gronda et la blonde se rapprocha de sa sœur dans un sursaut.

**« Et je suis sûre aussi que tu finiras avec lui. Quoiqu'il arrive. »**

Zara soupira, priant pour que les paroles de sa sœur se réalisent. Elle voulait être avec Zorro...

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, Zara reçut le fameux courrier. La famille Sora fut alors réunie à table pour l'ouverture et la lecture de cette lettre tant attendue. Zara essayait tant bien que mal de paraître excitée à l'idée de savoir ses notes, mais son sourire était totalement faux.

Elle avait obtenu d'excellentes notes ! En tout, elle avait une note globale de 18,13/20. Ce qu'il lui valait les Félicitations du Jury ! Sa mère et sa sœur vinrent la féliciter en la prenant dans leurs bras, tandis que son père souriait d'un air satisfait en examinant le relevé de notes.

Puis il releva le regard vers Zara, qui le croisa, et elle se détourna. Elle détestait le regard jaune perçant de son père.

Une fois que sa famille la lâcha enfin, Zara se réfugia dans sa chambre et attrapa son portable. Est-ce que les autres avaient eux aussi reçu leur relevé de BAC ?

5 nouveaux messages. Dont celui d'hier de Zorro, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lu... Elle l'ouvrit en premier.

_|| Tu me manques... ||_

Et dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu... Elle s'en voulut. Elle regarda les autres messages. Il y en avait deux autres de Zorro, un de Bonney, et un de Trafalgar.

_|| Zara ? Ça va ? ||_

_|| Envoie moi un msg... ||_

_|| Coucou Zara :D Devine quoi ? J'ai eu 13,5 au BAC ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai Mention AB !! Et toi ? T'as reçu ? ||_

_|| Salut Zara, je suppose que t'as aussi ta note de BAC, alors envoie moi tout et t'auras le droit de savoir la mienne. ||_

L'adolescente soupira, contente de voir que ses amis pensaient à elle. Elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à son petit ami pour s'excuser de l'avoir inquiété.

_|| Excuse-moi Zorro... J'ai pas regardé mon portable depuis hier. Tu as tes notes de BAC ? ||_

_|| Salut Bonney =) Bravo pour ta mention, j'suis trop contente pour toi ! Moi j'ai eu 18,13, j'ai les Félicitations du Jury =P Mais Mention AB c'est pas mal du tout ~ ||_

_|| Salut Trafalgar ! J'ai eu 18,13, j'ai les Félicitations du Jury... et toi ? Bonney m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait AB =) ||_

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et fixa le plafond en gardant son portable dans sa main. Elle se sentait tellement isolée chez elle. Elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais devoir supporter son père, et ne rien faire sans son autorisation la déprimait. Un nouveau message.

_|| Oui je les ai eues. Merci Zara. J'ai eu 15,90, mais le jury a décidé de me mettre mention TB à cause de mes efforts. ||_

Elle sourit, heureuse pour lui.

_|| Génial je suis trop contente =D Tu vois, j'avais raison. T'es pas si con que tu veux le laisser croire. ||_

_|| Et toi ? Tu as eu quoi ? ||_

_|| 18,13, Félicitations du Jury. ||_

_|| Wow... La classe. ||_

_|| Je t'aime Zara. ||_

_|| Moi aussi... ||_

Elle soupira de bonheur. Les yeux fermés, elle s'imaginait auprès de lui. Là, au moins, elle serait heureuse ! D'autres messages vinrent la tirer de ses pensées.

_|| Wow, elle rigole pas la Zara, bravo ! J'ai eu 14,35, donc une mention Bien. ||_

_|| Haaan D: Moi qui étais fière de mon AB, je peux aller me cacher, t'es une reine Zara ! Tu crois que tu pourras te barrer de ta ville un de ces jours pour qu'on fête ça tous ensemble au bar de Makino ? ||_

_|| Bravo Trafalgar =) Et tu as eu besoin de tes petits papiers pour obtenir cette note ? ||_

_|| … Je sais pas. Ça risque d'être compliqué. A part si mon père se barre deux jours très loin et que ma maman m'autorise à lui piquer sa voiture... J'ai pas de grandes chances de pouvoir revenir vers vous... ||_

_|| Juste pour le Français, mais chut. J'ai eu tout juste 11. Toujours coincée chez toi ? ||_

_|| … C'EST PAS JUSTE. Moi veux fêter le BAC AVEC toi et tous les autres ! ||_

_|| Oui toujours coincée chez moi. Et c'est parti pour continuer, mon père a pas l'air d'avoir de boulot en ce moment. ||_

_|| … ||_

_|| Dommage. Je suppose que Bonney t'as déjà demandé si tu pouvais venir fêter ça alors je vais pas en rajouter. ||_

_|| Oui... ||_

Zara lança son portable sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Elle espérait tellement que son père partirait un jour, et qu'elle puisse fuguer sans recevoir des représailles bien pire que de rester enfermée chez elle pendant tout l'été...

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines passèrent, et Zara n'était sortie de chez que pour faire un footing avec sa sœur et aller faire des courses. Son père avait cherché pendant deux semaines une école supérieure pour elle. Ce matin là, elle le retrouva à table au petit-déjeuner avec des papiers.

 **« Assieds-toi. Tu vas aller là-bas. »** déclara t-il sèchement.

Zara prit les papiers et s'assit à l'opposé de son père. Puis elle commença à lire le tout. Son père voulait l'envoyer dans un école privée de secrétariat et management à Farezhen.

**« FAREZHEN ?! Mais c'est hyper loin... »**

**« C'est les meilleurs ! Et baisse d'un ton. Tu commences mi-Août. »**

**« Si tôt ? »**

**« Oui. Et t'as intérêt à bosser correctement. Sinon je t'envoie dans un internat de redressement. J'en connais un à Ugol, tu sais, la ville encore plus loin que Farezhen, où il faut une carte d'identité et un laisser-passer pour y entrer. »**

Zara déglutit. Cet internat était bien connu. Mais personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur, car tous les élèves avaient ensuite des postes hauts gradés mais plutôt secrets aux yeux des citoyens. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que là-bas, elle ne serait jamais bien.

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur et mangea son petit-déjeuner après avoir laissé les feuilles sur le bord de la table. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais pas question de le montrer à son père, bien évidemment.

 

* * *

 

Les jours passaient lentement, et Zara n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se débarrasser de son père et de partir voir ses amis. 1 semaine passa, puis 2, puis 3... puis 4. Le jour J était arrivé. Elle allait partir pour l'école de Farezhen. Et elle pouvait être sûr qu'elle ne reverrait pas ses amis durant toute sa scolarité. Cette école privée avait un internat, et il était strictement interdit aux élèves de sortir sans autorisation et plus de 2 heures. Bien sûr à une minute près de retard, son père serait averti, donc elle ne pouvait même pas penser à fuguer, elle serait tout de suite recherchée, et envoyée à Ugol. Rien que d'y penser, elle en tremblait de peur.

Elle chargeait ses valises dans la voiture, tandis que son père se préparait pour l'amener. Elle avait dit au revoir à sa sœur et sa mère la veille. Il devaient partir très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé d'ailleurs.

Elle alla s'installer dans la voiture quand elle eut chargé ses affaires et attendit son père en regardant son portable. 3 nouveaux messages.

_|| Courage Zara, t'auras toujours ton portable là-bas, au moins la nuit. Je me couche toujours tard, alors hésite pas à m'envoyer des messages. ||_

Elle avait dit à ses amis la triste nouvelle, bien évidemment. C'était Trafalgar qui s'était montré le plus rassurant, comme toujours.

_|| Coucou Zara, crève un pneu à la voiture de ton père pour pas partir ! ||_

Le dernier message était aussi de Bonney... Zorro ne lui en avait pas envoyé depuis des lustres. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

_|| Ou sinon fait un malaise ? ||_

Zara sourit et se serait presque mise à rire, mais son père entrait justement dans la voiture, et avait intercepté son sourire.

**« Avec qui tu causes ? »**

**« Personne... »**

Il lui lança des éclairs alors Zara détourna le regard. Heureusement, il ne dit rien de plus. La voiture démarra et ils partirent de la maison.

 

* * *

 

Zara et son père roulaient depuis déjà bien longtemps sur la Nationale. Le soleil se levait tout juste. Comme à son habitude, il roulait plus vite que la limitation de vitesse. Zara était crispée à cause de ça. Son père coupait toujours les tournant à cette allure, et elle se demandait comment il n'avait pas encore eu d'accidents... Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle hésita puis regarda le message. Elle pourrait toujours feindre que c'était Vanilla qui s'était levée et qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

_|| Je suis désolé Zara. Je sais que tu vas pas aimer ce message, mais si on peut pas se voir, si tu peux pas penser à moi sans penser aux conséquences... Je crois que c'est mieux pour toi si on se quitte. ||_

Le message de Zorro venait en effet de lui briser le cœur, si bien qu'elle lâcha un petit cri désespéré, sans se souvenir que son père était à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard apeuré, et il lui prit son portable des mains. Zara essaya de le rattraper mais son père la poussa et elle se tapa la tête contre la vitre passager. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le temps s'arrêta tandis qu'elle hurlait. Son père fonçait droit dans la barrière de sécurité.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un accident avec son père, après un sms déchirant... Laissez un commentaire avant de découvrir la fin !


End file.
